Undertakers Maid Café
by NeonRoberts
Summary: Ciel is a male neko working in a maid café.All the workers are nekos and get dressed up in frilly costumes with short skirts and long boots.Ciel is georgeous to say the least, and a regular custumer,a Mr.Michaelis is even more so with his raven black locks and crimson eyes,Ciel seems to be his faveorite employee...AU and OOC. Rated M for YAOI and language.Dont like it, dont read it
1. Chapter 1

_**AN; Hey… this is still only my second fanfic, so, it probably sucks anyway. My first one is a SebbyxCiel one shot… it's called Behind the Falls… I haven't had a computer; I finally got an old, hand-me-down, must-share, lap top my older sister gave me. It has spelling and grammar, so hopefully it goes well…**_

_**I want to thank you all for even clicking this. I do this in my spare time, and I just moved to Redondo Beach, California, so I'll have enough of it. I dot plan on quitting, but I'm gonna to need your support if you enjoy this…!**_

_**This is placed in Harajuku, Japan… the anime capital of the world! I've never been there, so it's what I see online, and Ciel and Mey are immigrants from America… most of the people will probably talk more like Americans then other things.**_

_**This is in an AU and everyone will be more or less OOC. And any OC's are most likely just extras… I hope this is enjoyable…!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I do not own any of this story or from Black Butler/Kuro-Shitsuji. I only own certain settings, such as the maid café they will be working in. I own some of the extras that are random assortments. I own the places I describe that are UNREAL and NOT parts of Kuro-Shitsuji.**_

_**ON THAT NOTE…**_

_**I. LOVE. YOU! 3**_

* * *

**-Chapter 1**

* * *

"Hi! Welcome to Undertakers Maid Café! I'm Ciel, and I'll be assisting you today. So how can I help you?" I ask him with a faux cheerful voice, and plaster a fake, supposed to be warm, smile on my lips.

"Ummmmm… I've never been to a place like this, may I just have a seat… Prefurably near a window?" The nervous and unidentified man asked me.

"Of course!" I said with an enthusiasm about me, smile never fadeing.

Im not sure if its my eye patch over my right eye that made him slightly uncomforatable, or the fact that there was a male neko in a ruffled, royal blue and white, maids dress, and royal blue thigh-high boots with a silver fringe, in frount of him. Maybe a combonation of the two…? I have no way of knowing.

On the way to the table I ask him, "By the way, do you mind if I ask your name? I like to get to know all of my costumers personaly." Same old routine. Gotta give new buyers a little more of a shine, and a little prep to my step. I grin at him happily and close my eye.

"Uhm… of corse its not a worry. D- Dustin Rodgers." He spoke carefully, almost as if he were suspicious of me… I was a little offened, so with out him seeing I pouted a little. I cant belive im just now noticing his tinge of an accent… Australian?

He has dusty blond hair and a bit of a tan. He is much taller then me and has maybe 5-8 inches on me? I have to crane my neck and look upward just to look him in the eyes. He has a muscular build, _'he must be an athlete… or some types of outdoorsmen…' _ I thought. His hands are a bit large.

'_Does he play a musical instrument… if he does most likely the bass guitar….' _

I smile, I like that name. "Well, nice to meet you Dustin." I extend my hand to shake his. He took my hand and firmly shook it, he has a strong grip. His had practicaly eats my petite, small, girl-like one in the morning for breakfast. I wonder if he thought I was a boy… or a girl… my cat ears and tail may make me look even more so. It is often people call me ms., especialy in this wretched frilly dress costume. Many girls walk around cosplayed as cats, especialy on Sundays around here.

You usualy don't see many nekos around with jobs, or if you do, they don't have ones very different from this one. Neko rights ae still a work-in-progress. But its better then in America. They say all people are equal, but the gays are still fighting to be allowed to legally marry each other! Most Americans are so un-understandable, hense why I moved to Harujuku. Also because it's the anime capital of the world, and im pretty much obsessed over said content.

As we arrived at the table I hand him a menu and gesture to the table.

"This will be your table, can I get you anyth-" I was cut off by a blond haired boy with the same outfit, but the royal blue replaced with a deep, magenta-purple color.

"C~iellllll~!"Alois calls to me whilist running in those unbelivibly high, imposible-to-run-in,stiletto, thigh-high, boots, and tightly squeezed my waist.

"Hell… Hello, Alois… Your… Urk! Your _killing my stomach!_" I stuttured out to him. "Please… **GET OFF!**" I practicaly beg him. He licked my ear lobe like some weird cat, then let go of me. After that, if im not mistaken, I hope I am, he _skips _away!

_What the hell…?_

_He'll hear about this at lunch…_

I turn to Dustin and apologize to him. "Sorry about that. Alois is a very odd employee here… I don't understand him myself,and if you ask me, is much to energetic."

"Weren't you saying something before he popped up?" dustin questions. Hes a bit tedious to me… no worry.

"mmm? Ah, yes. Is there anything I can get you?" and then as if I asked for it, Mey-Rin started paceing quickly to the table behind me and tripped over nithing causeing her to drop her silver platter that, of corse, had the strawberry chocolate milkshake with vanilla swirling up the cup. The array of strawberries went flying, but I managed to catch mey and the now half empty glass.

"Mey! Are you alright? How many times must I remind you! You cant walk so fast around here, your much to far sighted! Here, stand up. Dustin, im sorry, will you please excuse me for a moment?" I ask, turning tword him, he nodded his head allowing to me to exit, but just before making the exit, I turn to Mey's customer and apolpgize. "im sorry sir, if you would like, we can refund you, that or we can make you a fresh chocolate strawberry milkshake."

I looked at Mey, who was now standing and whipeing ice-cream and strawberry off her forest green outfit that matched mine, she was also nodding and getting ready to clean her customer. I went to the back room and grabbed a mop. It seemed it was everyday that I was cleaning after Mey… she needs to fix her glasses…

_Looks like yet another to scold on break…_

"im so, so, _so _sorry about those, Ill give you a copple free stamps on your card… now, would you like anything?" I grin, hopefully it would work… I cross my fingers _'please, please, PLEASE!'_

"its fine, all the itteruptions, they were quite a show, watching you struggle with them! Hahaha, it was very entertaining…" he snickers a small laugh, tring to contain himself. I wide smile covers his face. "can I just get bluberry, pomaganate, and strawberry pancakes? And I side of raspberry surup. And I would just love a kiss." He said. For some reason, everyone ive had, but one odd customer has asked me for that… im getting a little tiered of it…

"of corse! The order will be out right away." I say, smileing, and ever so cheery. Then suddenly a man with pale skin, long platinum-silver hair, a raven back coat and boots on, long black nails and stiches across his face, bangs covering his eyes, walked into view from the back room. "Mey-Rin! Come to the back room AS SOON AS YOUR DONE WITH THAT CUSTOMER!" he rose his voice at the end. I was a little scared for her… but she does this all the time, she cant be in that much trouble. "Y-Yes sir!" her clumsy ass stutters. I wonder if she realizes if she didn't always wear those glasses, she would get more customers, amd would get in trouble less, because she would break less things… poor, clumsy, clueless, mey…

After going into the kitchen, I brought out the dog biscuit shapped cookies that the undertaker insisted on serving, placed them on the table for the guests conviniece, and went to kiss dustin. I bent over and gave him a small kiss to his lips. He smiled after he got his second wish, took a biscuit, and started to happily munch. _How can these people eat these? _ I could only wonder. Only then did I start thinking again about what sex dustin might think I am… if he thinks im a guy, then he must be gay or bisexual, being he asked me for a kiss. And if hes straight, and thinks im a girl, well, I don't know what to tell you…

After I finished serving dustin, I brought him the bill and the pre-stamped card.

"Here you go, dustin. Ill give you two extra stamps because of those idiots intrusions. Once you get twenty stamps, you get to play a chess game with any one of our servers that catch your eye. Then if you win, you get a picture and a kiss." I say, and then wink at him. He smiled mischiviously, I think he plans on coming back soon… "oh, by the way, you normaly get one stamp per visit." I alert him.

"Ok, thank you, I plan on coming back soon!" he calls over his shoulder. He walks out of the café though the unnecicarily large, tinted-window doors with the black curtins hanging in a very, covering fasion. The curtins were hanging, but at about mid way down, are pulled over to the sides.

"Please do!" I call, waving my arm in the air to him. Ok, finally hes gone. He was a bit… American like, and I could tell he was watching me as I tended my other cutomers. As I finished cleaning my other tables, someone walked in, oddly enough, not through the main doors, but through the large, black wooded doors that led to our rock garden in back… as I finished whipeing down the last table, Alois called to me and said something I wish I could go a day _without_ hearing.

"Ciel, Mr. Michealis is here, and requested you. Please come and escourt him..!"

I sigh under my breath without him noticing, and walk over to him. Hes my most regular cutomer, and he managed to find out what days and hours I work… what a stalker! I continued walking tword the man. As if he were a cosplayer himself, he always seems to wear something similar to what he was wearing now. Today he was in a pair of black slacks and a black button-down shirt. He wore a white tie and a black vest. He had a pocket watch for some odd reason and his raven locks were always perfect. He had his sleaves rolled up to his elbow and his pale skin showed. I was surprised he hadn't tanned at all, and his skin is almost as if he were albino. But the tone suits his features perfectly, from his angled face to his raven hair to his crimson eyes, his features are almost perfect. Ill be honest and say, im surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend… or boyfriend for that matter… he gives me the faintest smile everytime I walk towards him, but his smile makes his face that much prettier. Id be lieing to say I wouldn't go out with him if I had the chance.

"Hello Sebastian. How are you today?" I ask him with a smile.

"Im doing very well, and yourself, Ciel?" he grins. God, why did he have to be so hot?

"Just fine. Well, let me escourt you to your usual table. And-" he cut me off, by kissing me no less. He slid his tongue into my mouth and felt around, before quickly breaking the kiss.

"Sorry, but you had forgotten to give me my kiss." He looks at me acting like he had done nothing wrong, like an innocent child questioning his mother what he had done wrong, when he had screamed asshole to a driver in frount of him. I gritted my teeth and continued speaking.

"would you like your usual order?"

"yes, of corse. And my table in the back corner." He said like it was so obvious. I led him away and grabbed a cup of dog bicuits for his table.

"the mocha latte with extra wiped cream, and chocolate flakes, and a side order of blueburry muffins, correct?" I question him.

"yes, absolutely correct as always. But, could I also get a small order of pocky? And get yourself something to drink as well, I would like you to eat with me today." He said. I nod my head and turn around to walk tword the kitchen, but as I begin to walk, he grabs my wrist and pulls me back. Then he gave another request, a strange one at that, as if he weren't strange already.

"Also, I would like 5 minutes alone with you in the back room, if youll alow it."

"im sorry, but I must turn that request down." I said, pulling my hand out of his grasp and walking to the kitchen to put in his regular and poky, and ordering my Virgin Shirly Temple. As his order finished I fixed my hair and washed my hands. Once it was done, I grabbed it and start walking to the darkest corner where his table sat. I placed the tray down on the table and sat down. I place my elbows on the table and lace my fingers together, and rest my chin on my entangled fingers.

"I never really asked… what do you do…? For work I mean." I ask him.

"Im a relistate agent… I buy and rent out houses, apartments, and vacant lots… it's a uh… interesting job I suppose. All the different people…" he seems a bit nevous. And then, he does it. His tell. He started playing with his right ear lobe. Strangely enough, with his left hand… hes hiding something, I just know it. Im going to find it.

"oh really? Sounds a bit boring. I could never do that though. I just can't be forced to work at a desk at unearthly hours in the day. Im just not that type of person. So what do you do in your free time?"

"well… I play tennis, and I hike a little bit. And I little rock climbing… when I get the chance that is. How about you? Do you have any special hobbys?"

"oh, me? I night surf… and swim. At night. The dark and the moon and stars make it _that_ much more interesting to me. And I love it. And you seem very sportsy. I sleep a lot though…" _'hmmmn… no wonder hes so… fit. But that doesn't explain the lack of tan in the middle of a japineese summer…'_

"a neko. Swims, and surfs? Are you serious?" he questions, giving me a quizzical look.

"Yes. Is that so wrong? I enjoy it. Im not only cat 'ya know. Im also a person. And plus, most cats like water, they just don't like being _forced_ into water." I snap at him. I hate when people relate all my qualities to that of a cat.

"ok, ok, geez, sorry."

"better be." I hissed.

"well. Let me ask you a question, would you tell me your age?"

"yeah, im 26, why? And how old are you?"

"oh, im just wondering. And im 30."

"ok…" I took some poky, it happened to be strawberry, my faveorite. I closed my eyes and hummed in pure bliss. He notices me and raises a quizzical brow at me.

"I love strawberry poky…" I said defensively before finishing the stick and taking a sip of my drink.

"I can see that." He said, taking a drink of his latte, pointing to me and my tail that was swishing slowly back and forth happily. He grabbed a stick of poky and attempted to feed it to me. I ate it like the dumb ass, collage grad, neko I was. After our lunch together was over he pulled out about 3 cards. All but one filled with stamps. The last needing 1 last stamp. Todays stamp.

"ok, well. Here are your 3 chess coupons, you can redeem them when you chose too. Thank you again for being such a loyal customer for Undertakers Maid Café." I leaned over and gave him a kiss. Required to give when we hand out a chess coupon.

**-To Be Continued… :)**

* * *

_**AN; Hello! And how are you? Im fine, thank you for asking. :) **_

_**How was this? Should I continue? I had spelling and grammer check this time… did it help? Did I do well? Were there still any large mistakes? Like, overly huge? Was Sebastian's character described well? How about Mey, Alois, and the Undertaker? Please, let me know what you like and don't like, just review me, it means a lot to me. It really helps me grow as a writer and makes the story better for you guys, the readers, and others, the other readers! 3 please let me know how amazingly/absolutely horrid I did? Ill love you forever if you feed me with reviews!**_

_**FEED ME REVIEWS! OMM NOMM FUCKING NOMMIE NOMMERS! BLAAAAGHHH!**_

_**Will you be kind and feed the hungry dinosaur kitty's? There cuuuu~tte~! :3**_

_**Ok. Well. Im gonna start chapter 2 JUST IN CASE you guys love this enough… **_

_**I FUCKING LOVE YOU ALL FOR CLICKING THIS AND READING!**_

_**AND BTW?**_

_**Does that little blue, white, and yellow buotton down in the crouch catch your attention? I hope it does! Because every click feeds a kitten! :D**_

_**OK, WELL!**_

_**IM gonna stop rambling, and let you leave me.**_

_**I LOVE YOU! 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN; its 2 am when I started this… I don't even know if I'll write anything… soo… no AN… you'll get one later .**_

_**I love you! 3**_

* * *

**-Chapter 2**

* * *

As I pulled back, he seemed as if he were longing for more… _'How is he going to- WHEN is he going to use those… who is he going to pick?'_ then I noticed his expression change, to a look that might resemble fear if he showed emotions, but I saw it in his eyes. Then I turned around and understood completely. Behind me was a pink dressed, red faced, pissed off, Lizzie. Her outfit was, as always, an obnoxious pink with the white. Her boots had the same color pink, but it wasn't the color or the outfit anyone was worried about, it was her expression.

She wasn't just pissed, she had blown a fuse. And I realized it was because of her and her obsessed, stalkerish ways, because she had a love for me that I could _never_ return. She just wasn't someone I would see myself being with. She wasn't my type. But that didn't stop her from getting a little mad every time Sebastian obtained, or stole, a kiss. I guess she finally lost it though, being everyone but me, who was obviously oblivious, _knew_ Sebastian was going to use the chess coupons with me. And he had something up his sleeve.

**-2 hours later…-**

We were in the middle of the second game, he had won the last game, and it looked to be about anybody's game at this point. But then again, that's how it was the last game too.

**-1 hour earlier-**

It was about closing time and Sebastian was still here, in the restaurant. He walked up to the podium.

"I'd like to redeem my chess coupons if it's not too late…?"

"Yes, of course ." Glancing down at his hands, Finny widened his eyes in surprise. "Just how many do you plan on using today, sir?"

"All 3 if it's not a problem." He said, acting like he _honestly _gave 2 shits. Wait… maybe he did? No. he's not the type to care about anything but himself…

"No, not at all sir! Anything for such a recurring customer! And which maid or maids would you like to use them on?"

"Just one." He said, glancing in my direction. "The blue haired one. Ciel Phantomhive."

"y-yes, of course!" he stammered a bit. He was straight and only did this for the money, and it defiantly wasn't very offer that another male made him so…. So nervous. "CIEEELLLL! COME HERE _PLEASE_!" he shouted, franticly waving his turquoise gloved arm in the air. His girlish face showing almost all of his anxiety, but yet he still looked quite cute. He had on the same garb as the others, but he wore elbow length, turquoise, gloves, as if endorsing his feminism. Although he persists he is straighter then a sheet of glass… ill believe that when pigs fly.

"Coming!" I called to him. Can't he handle a man for a minute? I swear I was always rescuing him! I quicken my pace and walked over to them. As I got closer I noticed Sebastian had his 3 chess coupons on the podium, Finny's look of utter despair, and Sebastians I'm-up-to-something smirk. This isn't going to turn out well I thought…

"What did you need Fin?" I asked, completely ignoring his look of pure disdain at the use of the nick name he so hated and his terror of the situation, and ignoring Sebastian's presence.

"Well, S- Sebastian here has 3 chess coupons and requested to play all his games with you." He started. "Your needed for all 3…" he said to me, trying not to see the angry flames in my eyes.

"What? Wait… but isn't that against the rules? Aren't there any stipulations on how many you can use a day? Per maid? Isn't that unfair to _me?_ It's not like I _want _to play chess with him! And why can't he-"I was cut off.

"Ciel! I will not have you speaking like that to and about the costumers and or their wishes! _Especially _right in front of them!" the Undertaker said in an even yet obviously pissed off tone. Finny had left the scene a moment ago to page for him, and he had obviously come to respond. "And he achieved those on his own. He may do as he pleases with them in the means of using them. I don't understand why you of all of my employees are giving me such a problem! I also don't understand why I have to come out here every single day to deal with _another _one of your problems. This is at least the _third_ time today! First Mey-Rin falling over herself, then needing to be pried off of you like a crazed lunatic, now this, and ever thing in between!" he snapped. After arriving to the small group he turned to Sebastian and said, "I truly am sorry about this and hope this doesn't ruin our little 'relationship' between us all, you, and the café. And as consolation for this little tiff, I will give you a free chess coupon."

"Of course not! I've gotten quite used to the little antics around here, and I truly enjoy it!" he slightly chuckled. "And thank you for that! If it's not a problem, I'd like to use it today along with the other 3…" Sebastian said, raising an eyebrow to the Undertaker, signifying a question.

"Oh, not a problem at all! And I could really go to pull a good laugh out of the seriousness of a chess game… Ciel makes the most peculiar faces and it's just a trip!" _'So __**that's **__what this is about? That old as bastard would do anything, watch anybody's suspense for a good laugh! I would have hopped he would treat me better, but of course not. You can teach an old motherfucker new tricks. God, fuck him…' _"If we need to stay late it's no problem at all for any of us, especially Ciel. And don't worry boys," he looked around and saw the girls were still on their shifts, "_and _girls, you'll be paid overtime. Ciel, you will get half of over time due to your causing this problematic situation."

That's what led up to now, one hour, 15 minutes later, playing a second losing game of chess. Over the course of the last 5 minutes, he had taken it from tied, to im losing horribly. _'How the hell did he do that?'_

About one minute later Sebastian moved his bishop. "I believe that's check mate…? Again."

"Fuck. How'd 'ya do that?" I said, completely taken aback. My king was backed into a corner and, a good 4 spaces across to his side of the board, was his rook, and a good 4 spaces across my side of the board was his _other _rook, then, the last piece he had to move, to retrieve my last piece, 2 spaces away, his bishop, completing the 'your surround' effect on the board.

"Simply paid attention and moved my pieces accordingly." He stated obviously board with his second win in a row. I was simply astonished. I usually don't lose at chess, but then he comes along, and not only beats me once, but _twice_.

"Ugggh…" I groaned. Then suddenly Alois popped up, sky blue eyes widened in surprise and amazement.

"Oh my god… you beat _Ciel? Twice?_ How? He **never** loses!" he almost screamed to Sebastian, who was as obviously annoyed as I was.

"He was a difficult competitor, but he slipped up, and I beat him the same way. In opposite corners…" he said as if it were nothing. Well, I mean, it was nothing, but I don't like to be treated as that! Well, at least he identified the match as difficult.

Resetting the board, I prepared for yet another match.

**-Yet another 30 minutes later…-**

'_Fucking hell! How does he do that?' _he had beaten me, yet again. I simply groaned in defeat and Mey spoke up from her watching post and said "oooh- it seems Ciel has met his match! Or really his maker!"

And I set up the board, getting tiered of this game… _'Im going to win this time…'_

**-Another 45 minutes later…- (**_sorry, but I can't write out chess games… but there are results all the same!_**)**

Sebastians jaw dropped. My smirk broadened. Everyone just kinda got shocked when I did this last move. But I didn't get cocky. Most people have learned to live with my chess-playing style. I had used my knight and tipped his king.

"**That's an illegal move! That's just not possible!" **Sebastian shouted. The shop had closed an hour ago, but no one seemed to notice. Everyone was more or less concentrated on what I had just done. What was the big deal anyway? I had used my piece to its full power, and that's all I had done. He's such a sore loser… and all the while, everyone heard an ominous 'kekekeeehhh' coming from some location unknown.

"What? I simply used the full power of my piece. If we lived by such limitations as our movements, held back by rules and restrictions, who would ever win? No one really can if playing by the 'rules'. If I did not act to my full power, would I ever succeed? Would I ever win? Would I survive? No. so I must use my full power, break some silly rules, if I wish to win." I explained in calm, even voice.

"He plays by his own rules. That is how he plays. Unfair, yes, but there's nothing we can do because he makes a decent point." Everyone else said, save me, the Undertaker, and an appalled, surprised, but thoughtful, Sebastian. They were all a little off each other's timing, so it made me feel a little bit skitsofrenic.

Suddenly, Finny spoke up, without stuttering, and said, "We all have to just kinda put up with it… so that means you have to too."

Sebastian was about to speak, but then, as if on cue, the undertaker flung open the door to the rock garden in a fit of laughter. "So. Would you like your prize? Each game you won, you gained a kiss, and a picture with Ciel." My face scrunched up in distaste, and then I remembered im already getting hardly any over time money…

"Well… there's been one question I've had in mind…"

"Yes…?" the undertaker spoke.

"Well… being I _did_ win 3 out of 4 games… May I choose how I am rewarded? I wanted a special prize of my selection and design. I was hoping I could, hence why I saved the 3 games in the first place…" Sebastian asked, and explained his own question.

"Hmmm… Why not? Go ahead, what would you like?" Laughing.

"Wait, **WHAT?** NO! That's not right! Why should _he _be allowed to pick, but not any other costumer? I should have _some _say in this!" I raised my voice.

At the same time as my 'wait what' the others just said a very confused "What?"

"Sir, correct me if im wrong, but didn't you say the exact reason you didn't allow anyone to select their prize was so no costumers could feel as if they were cheated because some selected a better prize then others?" Lizzie spoke up. For once I didn't completely hate her and her obsessive love for me I wouldn't return. Poor girl. But never mind that

"Well, yes, but as you see, no one is here, and he won three games, from prior knowledge, and I would love to see what he picks. Maybe it will make Ciel and all of you give a hilarious reaction!" he laughed. I should have known… _'Damn bastard.'_

"Well… I know what I want now." Sebastian spoke, my eyes widened, curious for his response.

"Yes. What is it, ?" the owner asked.

Everyone turned toward Sebastian and listened closely, ears perked; to the point of concentration that nobody really took note that Mey had fallen over in her 'concentration'. We were all too interested in what Sebastian had to say.

**-To be continued! 3**

* * *

_**AN; Hey! How is everyone? Is you ok, is you good? Good. Cause I wanted to know. (Glowzell moment there… Oxo) this chapter is a little shorter than the last one… I don't know how often or unoften (is that a word?) I will update, as I really write when I have the time/ideas to. I really kinda write whatever comes to my mind… if you guys have any ideas, critiques, want chapter longer, just wanna talk with me, w.e. just review or pm me! Kay? I really love it when you do, and I love hearing from you! So, please, tell me what you think. As always, any huge errors that Microsoft word didn't catch and or correct, let me know…. This is an alert to all of you bad asses that are reading this and that I absolutely love! (Yes, you) I might have changed the p.o.v. (point of view) or the tenses or from first person to third person, so forth. I don't do well with that kinda thing, so unless it really fucks up reading this for you, please let it be/don't complain, because I don't have beta reader, and I don't know what to do to get that, and im a lazy ass, so pretty please ignore it if you can, if it REALLY bothers you THAT much, please just let me know. Thank you sooooooooooo much, and I fucking love you all for your support, for reading this, and any love I may or may not receive, I helps me write. **_

_**I JUST DIED MY HAID AND NOW IT IS RAVEN BLACK LIKE BEAUTIFUL SEBBYS HAIR! xD**_

_**Ok, now that that's outtof my system…. **_

_**Im will stop ranting and allow you to continue with your passionate, amazing days and lives. (unless you're like me and don't have one xD)**_

_**I…. Love….. YOU…...! 3 ` (omg im upside down) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN; OMG. Im really surprised I started the chapter so soon! But I guess I have to, otherwise id procrastinate and then never write, and then you guys might be sad! But then again, maybe you wouldn't care… in that case I would be sad… so I know you guys probably hate me because I left you with a cliff hanger, but… im updating ASAP. I don't know how often ill actually be able to update, being I can only seem to write when I have a clue what to write, and I'll be honest with all of you; I have no clue where im going with this. So, don't hate me if this took a week to write! I literally started the same morning as posting the last chapter… so… on to the chappy? Ok, on to the chappy.**_

**_I… LOVE…. YOU..!3_**

* * *

**-Chapter 3**

* * *

"Well. I still want my picture with Ciel," he started, slowly beginning to tap his finger, because the increasing amount of tension and attention to Sebastian was making him uncomfortable. But in a way, he must like it. _'Good. He's uncomfortable, but the damn bastard always has to ruin my enjoyment.'_ "And one picture with him. But in exchange for the other 2 pictures and 3 kisses, I want 5 minutes, with him, alone, in the back. Is that an acceptable request, Mr. Undertaker?" he finished, and of course, to add to the fake sense of caring ended on a question. His entire statement caused the under taker to giggle, and he stuttered between the brethren of laughs, "I-I love it… of course, do what you will. I-I just can't get enough of that f-face of ceils r-right now! He's j-just so surprised and t-taken aback! Ahahaha!"

"Wait, are you serious? You're going to _let_ him pick such an absurd prize? But that's unfair to me! To the other customers that don't get to pick! The normal prizes together take about 1 minute! And what if I don't want to go back there for _5_ minutes! Hell, its already 2 extra minutes of time! And what if-"of course, it seems im always being cut off today so, naturally, Sebastian finished my sentence with a smirk. "You have to go somewhere?"

"Well, then I would say you should hurry up and just do what your told and stop dawdling. So hurry up then." The undertaker grew suddenly serious and his expression grew hard.

"Fine. Come on Sebastian." I said reluctantly and slightly cold. I extended my hand to him and he took it, I led him to the back room like some horny teenaged girl at a party, going to an unknown owner's bed room to get laid. But the one that was getting dragged along and didn't really want to do this, as much as the one tugging her along.

I strutted to the back room door and pulled it open, leading him inside. Once inside, I realized the décor hadn't changed at all. There was a large, polished, black, wooden desk in the far back, right in the middle. Where there had once lain a matching chair, was a silver and black metal one in its place. The seat and back had a raven black cushion with golden to red gradient curling design. A silver book case lined the walls, over-filled with books, mostly black with the inscription carved in; otherwise, it was written in small, white lettering. There were 3 chains hanging from the ceiling, holding a full sized coffin in place. It stood upright, with a slight tilt to it, like it was forever frozen, mid fall. There was a small, grey chair sitting opposite of the desk, which was for employees called back, or any visitor he may have had. Upon the desk were beakers, some filled with unknown substance, others with what looked like tea. There was a black cookie jar with small 3D skulls painted on it, they were so realistic you'd think he held a real skull and painted it, the lid was slightly opened, and you could see what seemed to be the only thing he ever ate, his dog biscuits. Scattered papers and nick nacs littered the desk, and there was an unknown book opened on the end of the desk.

Sebastian closed the door behind him and pulled his hand from mine. I didn't realize that until after both his large hands were around my waist and turning me to face him. He snaked one of his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, lifting me a little, using his now free hand to lift my face so our lips could meet. He pressed deeper into my lips and tried to get me to allow is tongue inside my mouth. Since I wasn't going to allow him to take complete control, I snaked my tongue through my own lips and brushed it against his. I began to put more pressure on his muscle in attempt to push it back, he began fighting back, realizing what I was doing and attempted to gain dominance. He began to pick me up some more and eventually let go of my chin and completely lifted me off the ground and carried me to the desk, half pushing me against it, and half seating me on it, he didn't feel the need to hold me up and more, and spread my legs open so he could gain easier access to me, and finally slid his warm muscle past mine, and began licking around the insides of my mouth. He cupped my face in his hands and gripped roughly, pulling my mouth closer to him, allowing his tongue deeper into my mouth. I was surprised at how good he tasted. I wanted more. I moved my tongue around in my own mouth, entangling it with his own. Gently massaging his muscle, I moved my hands up to his head and pushed my hair through his hair. He began rubbing my sides, and obviously taking advantage of the skirt, pushed it more up my legs, and opening my legs more. He gripped my waist and began to grind into me with his stiffing errection, getting rougher and needier every moment. A small moan escaped my throat, and as if that only encouraged him, he got faster and harder. His errection only getting harder, and I realized how utterly –_large _- it was. _'Damn, he's huge…' _my cock got harder by the passing time, and I pulled on his hair pulling him closer to me.

Suddenly, the Undertaker and Mey-Rin swung the door wide open and Meys' nose instantly started bleeding. The Undertaker noticed the fairly compromising position, although he had planned on this, and started laughing hysterically.

"Sebastian *giggle* your times *snicker* your times up. BWAHAHAHA!" he glance at us once more, with our flushed lips, stiff errections, and our hair messy. My skirts hiked almost all the way up my legs and Sebastians hands going underneath, unable to see where he was gripping, and doubled over laughing. Mey-Rin all the while was losing enough blood to where she might faint and have to go to the- as if on cue, Mey gasped and dropped to the ground, nose bleed continuing, but slowing.

Lizzie and Alois must have seen the Undertaker on the ground and the blood all over Mey, because they ran in wondering what had happened, yelling their questions all over "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN HERE! CIEL! I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD GET LIKE _THIS!_" came Alois' cry.

Lizzies face got pale, and then flushed to tomato red all the way across her ears. "W-Wha…. WHAT HAPPENED! CIELLLL!" she almost started sobbing. "What were you doing?" between tears and babbles, "I thought you were-… I THOUGHT YOU WERE STRAIGHT!" she was going a bit over the top. What, was this a sexuality/sexual harassment party now? So what I managed to have a little fun with this! Im only human…

After I gathered myself, I spoke calmly as I could with this almost painful bonner. At least the skirts could hide it now. Sebastian's large mound was clearly visible. "I think we should drop this and worry about Mey, se fainted and is losing a lot of blood, we should really get her to a-"

"That's because of how she found you two!"

"NEVERMIND THAT ELIZZIBETH! She needs to get to a hospital. ASAP to be exact, so if you won't help, ill driver her myself." Walking quickly over to Mey-Rin, I pulled a handkerchief out and cleaned her face quickly and stopped her nose with it. Then lifting the neko, I carried her with only the smallest difficulty to my car and placed her in the passenger seat, then tilted her head up. I drove her the 4 blocks to the hospital and carried her into the E.R. After getting her checked in, I assured she would be ok and left. I drove back to my apartment instead of the café to avoid further problems with them, that was far more than enough for one day.

As I arrived to my apartment building, I saw some asshole neighbor let someone visiting them park in my fucking spot. Again. They always do this! I was going to have to talk to them about this in the morning, because for the time being, I just needed to find a spot and get in the shower. I drove slowly down the street, but everyone was so used to it, they didn't give a damn anymore. About a block away, I finally found a spot just big enough for my car. I pulled into the spot and yanked out the key. I got out, slammed the door and locked it. I started back up the street to the apartment building. _'Fuck these big ass city blocks… and my neighbors.'_ I finally got up the black, just about ready to tear these heels and this dress to shreds. I looked up at the 5 story building. Each floor had 2, maybe 3 studio-2 bed room apartments, all filled. I lived alone in a one bed room on the third floor. I could have rented a studio, it would have been cheaper, but, I don't like the idea of having everything in one room, besides the bathroom. If not having everything separated by a door way, at least my room and the bathroom. You don't need to see my whole house in one quick glance around. I walked in the building and went straight for the elevator. When I got about 3 feet away, I noticed a small piece of paper.

* * *

**OUT OF ORDER. PLEASE USE THE STARIS LOCATED TO THE LEFT OF THE MAIN ENTRANCE. THANK YOU, AND SORRY FOR ANY INCONVEINIENCE.**

* * *

"Fucking great. Now I have to use the stairs! Could this day get any more fucked up?" I said to no one. I looked up the empty I said to no one. I looked up the empty square shaped space from in the middle of the stair well. I walked up the 3 or 4 flights of steps. After I finally got up the stairs I had to walk down the long corridor to my apartment. I took out my key and stepped inside. As soon as I closed and bolted my door shut, I pulled off the long boots and padded along the floor to my bed room. I began untying the neck strings in behind and then unzipped the dress. After getting the dress and the apron off, I took of the 4 petty coats we were required to wear. I stepped out of my boxers and tore off my tee. I didn't have any clean boxers, so I just grabbed a pair of black sweat pants and my towel. _'Looks like im free ballin' it till I finish my laundry tomorrow… whatever.'_

I carried my stuff and my naked self into the bathroom. I started the hot water and waited until I saw steam pouring and then added a little bit of cold water. I needed a _really_ hot shower. I tore my eye patch off and threw it onto the sink. I climbed into the seething hot water. All my skin reddened but it felt so good. I washed and all the while, my mind kept drifting back to that 5 minutes with Sebastian… why the hell? I washed my hair and got out of the shower. I towel dried my hair and put back on my eye patch. I had a feeling I wasn't going to be alone tonight. After getting my eye patch on, I dried off my body and pulled on the sweat pants. I threw the towel back over my hair and went to the kitchen. I was damned close to starving. I made the only thing I could find in my refrigerator. A beer. Then I went through the cabinets and found a packet of roman noodles. I threw them in a bowl with some water and cooked them for 3 minutes. I put in the seasoning salt and cooked for 2 more minutes. While I was eating and sipping my beer, _**(an; did I ever say how old ceil is? If not, he's 20. He's only one year under, got a prob, suck my dick. But ill love you anyway, if I did, review telling me what I said, because im a dumb ass and forgot, and im too lazy to look it up…) **_I grabbed a manga and started reading this. This is how most nights were for me. As I finished my noodles, I heard a knock at my door.

"Coming~!" I yelled. It was probably a drunken ass neighbor… why don't I join their parties they have every night? Because im not an absolute retarted fuck who needs to get drunk, party, and socialize. Im good with going to work and school.

I hopped off the couch with my beer and walked over to the door. I yanked the door open and took a sip of my beer. I almost spit that beer right back out, because it wasn't one of my neighbors, their friends, or their relatives…

It was _him._

It was Sebastian, on my door mat.

**-To Be Continued~! 3**

* * *

_**AN; ooooooohhhhh! Cliff hangerish I hope! 3 double update day/ week! Maybe more for the week because im on a roll with writing this week… im like, really into this. **_

_**SPECIAL NOTE! 3 TO THAT LITTLE SPECIAL REVIEWER WHO WAS A GUEST, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! 3**_

_**Heeheehee… it's funny you would mention 'Maid Sama!' because I read the first 2 or 3 books and it kinda inspired me with this… I really like the idea of a maid café, so I used it in here. I changed it a bit, and it's also basically me shipping SebbyxCiel, so I hope I don't have copy right issues! 3**_

_**BACK TO NORMAL AN!**_

_**Thank you all for reviewing to start with! I read every single one, every little alert email I receive, and it gives me your reviews, everything! I love you guys so much! I think that's why im writing so fast! Im inspired, and pushed to continue! It's all your faults you're getting more and more chappys! And I hope that's a good thing! Remember, anything you want me to change, let me know, ok? I really do need these to make it even better! Ill lengthen it, w.e. but, the cursing levels, in advance, I don't think I can ever adjust shit that I write when it comes to how I speak and think. So I love you inspiring bitches! (I mean that in a good way) 3**_

_**Remember how I died my hair? It has a green tint… it's supposed to be straight up raven black :'c w.e. I like it! C:**_

_**Ok, well, byes! I think im gonna start the next chapter later! 3**_

**_I… LOVE…. YOU..!3_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN; -loooooooowww! 3 (this will be very long today... heehee) how are you all? I haven't updated in longer than usual... I MISSED YOU! So I just downloaded this new thing to type on because for some reason, it won't let me use word of which I always use... this new one confuses meeee! :'c**_

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO...**_

_**Colmillios: for reviewing EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER SO FAR...! I LLOOOOOVVVVVVVEEEE YOUUUU! 3 you're so awesome, that I had to do this! 33333333**_

_**Satoshi'sBabe: for reviewing both chapter 1, and 3, so 2 out of chapters as of moment I updated this! 3 thanks and I love you!**_

_**And last but not least...**_

_**WwLOLwW: for reviewing 2/4 chappys as well! Sorry I couldn't remember which one though, I had a lot to think on '.; but I still love you! 33 thank yew!**_

_**Congrats to...**_

_**Colmillios for being my very first reviewer! 3 hah hah, you've done so much, thankies! I love you!**_

_**I think im gonna put the rest of what I have planned at the end...**_

_**I really love you all so much, and know that, ok? I love reading your reviews and getting ideas, and sometimes ill read how excited you are to read the next chapter and I think, 'oh my god... I need to get writing so this person wont hate me!' and it motivates me, a lot! I wouldn't be writing without you!**_

**_I….. LOVE… YOU…! 3_**

* * *

_**-**_**CHAPTER**_** 4**_

* * *

I stood there looking at him just wondering 'what the hell? What is he doing here? HOW DOES HE KNOW WHERE I LIVE?' there was a science, a pretty awkward one too... I ended up being the one to speak first.

"...-The hell? W-why are you here? And how do you know where I live?" I questioned him. He seemed as if he gets this reaction every time he goes someplace.

"Well... I went to check on Mey-Rin in the hospital, and she was fine, due to check out in the morning, so I went in and talked to her. She told me she hoped you were ok, and that the doctors who had received her in the e.r. Said, and she and I quoted 'your blue haired girlfriend looked pretty tense and flustered when she got her and when she left. When you get a chance to speak to her, make sure she's alright.' she said she giggled and said you were a boy, working at a maid café with her, her male friend…" he said trailing off.

"And you went to check on Mey because…?" I said, very suspicious of him. He had to have wanted something. He wouldn't do something like that 'out of the good of his heart,' because he doesn't have any there!

"Because maybe im a good person...?" he tried, it wasn't going to work on me. He hasn't got an ounce of good in him.

"No, you're not."

"Uh-hum, yes I am." He insisted.

"Why would a good person force someone to do something they didn't want to do; such as go into a private back room and make out?" I said, it surly isn't something a good person would do though.

"Oh, but you know inside the back of that pretty little skull of yours that you really did. And you know that you enjoyed it just as much as I did. If not, more. And you know you would have eventually joined me willingly, if not, been begging me to take you. And if I hadn't pushed you too today, you would only want it worse and worse until you cracked. And by the end of… oh… let's say the mouth, pleading me to pound into you with such brutal forced you'd think I was going to break you. So therefore, I did a good thing by 'forcing' you to do something you wanted to do." He said cockily, yet seductively. A light blush warmed my pale cheeks. As I listened to his words. Somehow, he had known something I didn't know myself. He was right. In the back of my mind, I had wanted him these past 2 mouths. Since the first day he walked in…

He had walked in that day, and I had thought he was really sexy. I had to serve him, but he was an asshole, so I covered up the lust with a hatered for him because I thought he was that much of a dick.

"you have absolutely no proof of that, and whaat makes you think I liked or wanted anything that happened in that office?"

"well, for starters, that blush on your face. And then- and even now- your dick was hard," at his mention of my dick, I realized the very slight tightness in my sweats. My cheeks heated a little more as he continued. "You were also moaning and gripping onto me as if I were dear life itself. You also allowed me to do as I pleased, and even started grinding yourself against me, im guessing you didn't notice because you were paying so much attention to how good it felt." He smirked. This whole memory was starting to make me a little bit harder, and at the realization that he was right, my cheeks got slightly, but unnoticeably, pinker.

"And the way your tongue was…" he drifted off as my neighbors black cat- Jasmine- strode by. His face lost all focus and he was mesmerized by the creature. Then he bent down to stroke the cat and pick her up after she kept brushing herself against his legs. He stayed crouched to the ground as he gently squeezed her paws. As I loomed over him, I crossed my arms and spoke 6 simple words. "Oh how the mighty have fallen." He seemed to not have herd me. So I kicked him. Not hard. Just a slight kick to the ass to make him fall and the cat jump out of his arms and scurry away. I hate that cat. Such a wretched creature. Striding around like it owns the place. I swear it takes shits in my toilette when im not home…

"HEY! WHAT THE-"he started bitching but I cut him off.

"THE FUCK?" I heard a popping sound coming down the hall and saw those loud, drunken, fuckers. It wasn't until the sound got closer that I notice small, wet, popping, pink, pop rocks fling towards me and Sebastian. I dove inside my apartment and threw the door closed just as Sebastian asked, "what?"

I could hear his chorus of "aggghhh FUCK!"s and "dayamn"s and the pelting of the tiny ammunition against the door. Then I also herd sebastian telling me to "open that damn door" after the unrhymic pounds of the candy against the door stopped, I opened the door and found Sebastian there with pop rocks stuck to almost every part of him.

"Here, come in and take a shower. Then you can finish explaining to me WHY THE HELL YOU'RE HERE AND HOW YOU GOT MY ADDRESS!" I offered to him.

"Thanks I guess…" he mumbled under his breath.

10 minutes later he walked in the room. I could hardly keep my own eyes off the almost erotic sight of Sebastian, hair dripping and body wet, in only a towel. His raven locks messy and staying in place from being wet, and then teased with a towel, and drops of water keeping them moist, water dripping from the ends. His toned upper body, not to muscle like some type of buff, body builder, but not to slender and soft where I knew if I punched him, it might hurt my hand a little. His arms were built the same way and slender, and I knew if it were a fist fight, unless I was lucky, he'd win. His legs were long and slender. His entire body was perfect, and drops of water were sliding down the skin and dripping onto the floor. He looked like a fucking god. My eyes slowly drifted to the only piece of clothing. That towel. Then I started thinking about what could only be under that towel, adding to the perfect specimen of a man in front of me. Damn. No wonder girls though he was straight.

But by the way he acted with me, and how much he seemed he needed it, it seemed impossible for him to be anything but gay.

"So after checking on Mey-Rin, I asked her where you were. She said she didn't know, but that you were probably at your apartment, or back at the café. I told her thank you and went directly to the café. After seeing you hadn't gone back, I went back to the hospital, I asked Mey-Rin if she knew where you lived…" 'Damn, should have known not to invite her over…' "She said she had been here once before, and that she only could remember the building, not the apartment number letter though. So I asked her for the address of the building and she cooed for about 5 minutes about how cute we were, but yet how dirty we could be…" he smirked at that last part. "And then said how caring I was, and how good of a boyfriend I would be for yo-" 'oh hell no' "wait, she said what?" I cut him off.

"That I'd be a good boyfriend. That I'd be able to satisfy your needs and wants, and still be kind and caring." He stated. "Then she gave me the address. I gave her a hug and I bid her a do. She blushed a little when I had hugged her, and even purred a little very deep in her thought when I scratched her ear. So then I drove here and asked the woman getting her mail downstairs if she knew which apartment and floor was yours. She let me know it was 3B on the third floor, (AN; right floor, right?) and pointed me to the elevator. I pressed the button and came up, and found your apartment." He finished.

"But the elevators broken…"

"Wasn't when I got here. Damned thing worked like it was brand new!"

"Ok. What the fuck. So why are you here anyway?"

"Well. I wanted to check on you." He began; he then got up and sat next to me. "And do this." He said in a low, sexy voice. He then held the back of my chin and kissed me deeply and almost passionately. Then, almost as soon as it began, it was over. As he moved away, I pushed him and screamed. "WHAT THE HELL? WHEN DID I SAY YOU COULD FUCKING KISS ME?"

"Well from the way you reacted in the shop, and the way your body responded just then, I thought it was ok."

"No. it never was."

"Ok. Well. I got my picture. The undertaker gave it to me. He took one with a hidden camera while we were in his office… when we were really into it. And said for me to give you a copy. That was another reason I came here. Here." He handed me the picture. My mouth was gapping when I saw it.

The shot looked like it was taken from right next to us. Like we had been posed to look erotic, and then he snapped it. Sebastian he me up against the desk, my legs spread wide apart, one leg slightly lifted, his hand gripping my thigh, his other hand snaking up my dress, gripping my waist. The arm and the leverage of my leg causing the skirt to ride up and show the better part of my lower body. His body close against mine, and you could see that the picture was taken mid-motion with our abdomens looking as if they were moving. As my eyes moved up I saw our lips tightly locked, but enough space between to see our tongues tangled together. My arms were raised, reaching up to entangle my hands in his hair and pull him closer.

Sebastian laughed from next to me when he saw my expression as I stared at the picture. I didn't notice him get up, but suddenly, he was behind me and was kissing my neck. I didn't really notice until it was more of a sucking notion and there were hands rubbing my back. It felt so good, which is why my mind wasn't functioning properly and I couldn't tell him to stop. He then gave my ear a small nip and then whispered into the small back of it, "you like this, don't you?" he then gave a small bite to where he had been sucking and I groaned in a response. I felt him smirk against my hot skin and then bite again, a little tighter and then licking and sucking again. He began rubbing lower and started kissing the patch of skin below my right ear. He then moved to my jaw bone and kissed his way down my jaw and then kissed my cheek, and then in turn my eye, or really, my eye patch. He rubbed my shoulders and then my neck. He brought his hands up to where my eye patch was tied on the back of my head. When I felt him trying to untie it, my eye shot open and I slapped his arm.

"What exactly in the fuck do you think you're doing?" I asked him, clearly pissed off and turning to glare at him with my only good eye. My normally sapphire blue eyes had an angry fire blazing its cave, but deep within, I know there was always the deep royal blue hidden, the color that would show my sadness, my fear. But the blaze usually hides it. But the crimson eyes I bore into seemed to catch the royal blue and displayed their sympathy, and their own true sadness.

"What's wrong, Ciel?" his eyes pleaded, his voice soothed. "Why can't I see both of your beautiful eyes?" he wondered.

"Because. I only have-" I whispered, being over taken by his gentle kindness and my own shyness. "Well, there's no reason I need to tell you. Why do you even want to?" I said an Angier tone over taking my voice now. My gaze had hardened.

"I just wanted to see you…. More of you." He said as if it were the most innocent thing ever, rubbing my arm. With one hand, and clearing hair out of my face with the other. He completely ignored my death stare and looked into my eye lovingly. I swiped at his hand and pushed it away. I then got up, and walked to my room. I grabbed a strawberry, pineapple and mango incense, a lighter, and incense holder. I lit the incense and then blew out the flame I carried it to the other room, the scented smoke swirling around my body and face, I placed to holder down and put the incense in. the smoke curled, rippled and got smooth as they floated away from the stick. It gave the room a brighter aura and calmed me down a little. I went to the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Do you want a beer, Sebastian?"

"Umm… sure, why not."

"Your leaving soon, I hope you know that."

"Yeah, I figured…"

I threw him the beer from the couch opposite from him. "When that incense goes out to be exact." I grabbed my notebook and scribbled a quick drawing of Sebastian. Underneath I wrote Sebastian Michealis, age 26, customer. Came over 10 pm, Friday night. June 6th, 2012.

"So whatcha writing?"

"Nothing."

"Oh…" he got up and walked over to me, I closed the book and tossed it to the side. "It's none of your business."

"I wasn't over here for that.

"Then what?" he leaned down and picked me up by my waist. He sat down and sat me on top of him. "For this." He whispered as he lowered my face to his and kissed me. This time, I kissed back, wanting the kiss, because it was gentle, and comforting, yet full of lust and passionate. I placed my hands on his broad shoulders and lifted myself, then placed myself back on my lap comfortably straddling him. I then moved my hands back up and placed my palms on his cheeks, holding his face and lifting it into mine, also lowering my head. I licked across his lips taking him by surprise and his willingly obliged and stuck his tongue out. Our warm muscles slid and licked each other and fought for dominance. The kiss getting a bit more heated as time seemed to slow.

The smoke from the incense drifting around the room, making a smoky atmosphere and drugging us in the scent. Both my hands danced their way to the back of his head and gripped the back of his neck. His hands moving from my face and waist to my legs and then back up to my ass. He felt around it and every now and then squeezed my ass. He then moved his hands to my clothed, now stiff, cock, he caught me by surprise and I small gasp escaped my mouth. He took this opportunity to slide his slick muscle past mine and probe the inside of my mouth. His hand moved from my stiff, and both of them gripped my waist. He urged me to move on top of his erect cock and I slowly moved over it, teasing it with slow, sultry movement, seeming to make him harder, and lager if that's possible. As I slowly moved over his dick, he kept holding my waist, but at some point, he had moved his hand to move over the mound that was making the sweats tighter. He squeezed and pressed on mine as I danced on him, teasing me. Our tongues still having their fight in our mouths, his tasted like the small amount of liquor he'd had, the smoke started clearing, and I realized the incense had gone out, and it was time for Sebastian to leave. I gave him a last peck and hopped off of him. Leaving us both on taken care of… he can do that for himself. I was only board, and I wanted him.

I hopped off him and said, "Go get dressed. Just grab a pair of sweats and just burn them when you're done with them."

"Ok, damn, bi-polar much? One minute your dry humpping the fuck outta me, the next you're telling me to get out and burn the sweat pants I borrow!"

"Well, I had told you, you had to leave soon. And I don't need them if you wore them. Plus. I was board, so I enjoyed the entertainment I had that I could use." _ And I secretly want you… so secretly, I don't even know it._

Sebastian walked into my room and dressed himself in the sweat pants. He then grabbed hi cloths from the bathroom and went back to the livingroom.

I gave him a dismissive wave, glad I wasn't going to have to see him tomorrow, being it's my day off.

"Bye Ciel." Sebastian said, waving to me.

He closed my door and I jumped up and turned both locks and bolted it. I then went into the bathroom and locked that door. I sat on the small stool in front of the toilette. My dick was still hard from our encounter and I had to take care of it. I took my stiff out of my pants and the throbbing head desperately needed some attention. I gripped the top of my cock and brushed my thumb over the slit. I smeared the pre-cum over the head and used it as lube. I spread it over the length of my cock and brought my hand back up. I collected the pre-cum and once again, spread it, while squeezing and releasing only slightly, my shaft. I repeated this over and over again, and as I got close to my release I slammed into my hand harder and harder and then came all over the toilette and my hand. I threw my head back in utter pleasure. I gave a few more weak pumps and ensured I was empty. I cleaned myself and the toilette bowl up and walked out of the room. _'I wonder if dear little Sebastian is doing the same or planning to do the same right now…'_

**-Meanwhile…**_**(Sebbys P.O.V.)**_

I stepped out into the night's air. My only thoughts were about what had just happened in his apartment, and in the café earlier today. That boy could really push my buttons. He could utter the simplest word, and make me want him more than anything else in the world… I needed to get to my car. _Stat_. if I didn't take care of this now, I was going to literally make myself be able to get hard again. I was going to break myself. I found my car not a minute too soon. I unlocked it and swung the door open. I jumped in the seat and pulled the front of my pants down. My fully erect cock almost flung up like a tree that was tied down in a cartoon. The whole way down, the shaft was throbbing, the tip reddened, and oozing pre-cum. It wasn't going to take long and there was going to be a lot of it. I popped open the glove compartment to grab the lube with one hand, while using the other to swirl around the tip and bringing it down some. Squeezing and applying pressure and then lessening. I popped open the cap and poured some on my hand. I rubbed it all over my cock and did the same motions as previous, swirling the pre-cum/lube mixture all along my shaft. I pumped adding more and more pressure, going faster and faster. I started lifting my hips with the tempo, rocking my hips and thrusting into my hand. I got closer and closer to my climax I tilted my head back and started panting. Then I threw my head back and I came all over the steering wheel and some got on the dash board and my hands. I put the lube back and used a few napkins to clean it all up. I knew there was going to be a lot. But damn. More than expected…

**-To Be Continued~! 3**

* * *

_**AN; HOW WAS IT? Did you guys enjoy the little bit longer chappy? Did I do well for one day and nights work? I tried to update sooner, but I had problems with typing places, this was started on one, finished on another… and im also a HUGE procrastinator… like, no lie. I had to read a new update to actually start…**_

_**So, where I left off from the first note…!**_

_**MAH EMAILS A BITCH!**_

_**She won't follow orders and stay logged in… but at least she remembers mah password… otherwise, I woulda fucked her up! :3**_

_**RANDOM QUESTION TIIIIIMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE! 3**_

_**I was just sittin' here and I started wondering… how many girls read this? Any guys? THIS IS IMPORTANT PEOPLE! Not really… but ya know!**_

_**So if you're a girl reading this, review girl, if you're a guy… review with boy! 3… heehee thankies!**_

_**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS!**_

_**(to Colmillios) you know how it goes… time passes seeming longer, slower, shit moves quickly… heehee c:**_

_**So my mom told me the word unoften officially NOT a word… the correct word would be sullen… Oxo you learn something new every day!**_

_**BTW!**_

_**This laptop scares me… there won't be any ads, no videos, nothing that would make a single sound on, and then you'll hear an add or some guys playing the guitar and singing…. It's really weird… and scary! :O (Omg, it just made a new one that sounded like a person's voice really scratched up and distorted… :c :O)**_

_**So how was this for a full day and nights work? Sorry it took so long to update… ii had problems with having something to type on… I started in one thing, ended on another, and then im also a HUGE procrastinator… like, seriously, I needed to read a please continue review before I could even start! I put things off for too long too much… ima stop ranting and go to sleep… and stop typing and what not… so ima say I love you and good night and love you and thanks for reading! 3 please click the tri-color button reading review that is bellow! 3 I love you! Good night! 3**_

**_I….. LOVE… YOU…! 3_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN; Ohey! How are all of you? My computers a real dick head nowa days and wont work properly… (but then again… did it ever?) so, im sorry if it takes me longer then normal as, im attempting to make the chapters longer… so longer chpters, a day more in wait… possibly… does that make scense?**_

_**ATTENTION POR FAVOR! (Don't ask why I put random Spanish…)**_

_**I WILL, in fact, keep ciel as 20 YEARS OLD, and sebby as 26 YEARS OF AGE.**_

_**I DO play chess, a lot actually, and im pretty damn decent if I can say so myself. But I will continue avoiding any time I have to write aout a game for these reasons…**_

_**They would be long and boaring and tedious to write.**_

_**I don't know how to describe it so you see it the same way I do.**_

_**Id suck at writing them and do not wish to point out my weak side. Ad wouldn't do it right.**_

_**BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT.**_

_**I cannot control cursing levals, im sorry. But I cant. Its just not possible. Sorry if it makes it less realistic, but then again, this is a fan fic… about an anime/manga! So, not to be rude, but your gonna have to live with it.**_

_**I DO NOT plan ahead in my stories, especially these ones, because it would come out soulless in my opinion… SEBASTIAN DIDN'T COME TO EAT ID YET! xD**_

_**I will always appreciate you guys and all you do, but please, don't ask me about whats gonna happen in the future, because I don't know, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell because then what the point of reading right? But I do accept any ideas! If you're a member, please pm it too me, if not, just put it in a review!**_

_**WELP! Here comes the chappy!**_

_**I love you guys and thanks for all the reviews!**_

**_I….. LOVE… YOU…!3_**

* * *

**-Chapter 5**

* * *

Somehow, the sun managed to filter through the blinds and curtins, both of which were black to keep out as much light as possible in the mornig, since my window was on the eastern wing of the building. I woke up and groaned at the light. I rolled over and looked at the clock.

"FUCK! Its already 12? No wonder the lights so bright!" I screamed. I jumped put of my bed and ran to my closet. _'I guess im going to have to free ball for the day, I dont have time to do my laundry…'_ I grabbed a freash pair of sweats and a black tee shirt. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and got dressed. As soon as I was done, I slid on my combat boots, grabbed my keys, and ran out the door. I was already late, even though I was a volentieer, I hated being late. I ran down the hall. As I was in the elevator, I relized I hadn't eaten since last night. _'Screw it. This is more important, I can eat there'_ the instant the door was open enough, I sqweezed put the door and sprinted down the street to my car. I pulled the door open wondering why I hadn't locked it the night before, jumped in, and shoved the key in the ignition. I twisted it and sped off toward the freeway. I took the north bound and took the 3rd exit. I pulled into the drive way and ran inside. I went to the counter.

"Hey, sorry im late, I woke up," I looked at my watch, "20 minutes ago…"

"oh its fine!" the red head said. "you're a voulenteer, so we're glad you showed up at all! Ypu can just go and start at your useual position!"

"Thanks Madam Red!" I waved to the short haired woman.

"No problem dear! For someone whos such a regular here, Im surprised they haven't offerd you a job here yet!"

"oh, they have! I just cant take it with my other job! I wouldn't have the time. Plus, id rather do it for community service!"

I said my final good bye to the taller, and older, woman. She was very sweet, but, that whole thing with wearing only one color all the time and changing her name to be that color id=s a little annoying. Hell. I think she'd change her skin color too red if it were possible! And not even different shades ethier. All of it that simply red color. Even her roots were unnaturally red! I couldn't be in the same room with her for more than an hour…

As I walked out back, I spotted my normal station of cages and went to it. I set up the corral and let them all out of they're cages. "Come 'ere hurcules!" I called to the large dobbermin/boxer mix. He ran up to me barking happily that I was back and licked my face.

"oh, I missed you too! Im sorry im latem that mean old alarm clock broke again. Here, lemmie say hi to the others too, ok?" I spoke to the dog. Ill admit. Im a dog person. I may be a neko, but I still love the damn things. Mostly the real big ones, or even medium sized ones… hey, im more human then neko. Plus, not _all_ cats and dogs don't get along. Im pretty fond of the dumb creatures… especially the ones here at the shelter. I greeted jennie, marget, Sheldon, phantom, and spot, all in turn and then took my seat to watch. They had fundrasirs and adopition specials here every Saturday amd I always came too watch the large dogs. People hardly adopted them, but I was their compainian, and then when someone did, we all said good bye to him or her and continued with our day.

The only purebred dog we had in the shelter-phantom- was a white sibirian husky with the palest, yet most beautiful blue eyes. She was orriginaly the runt in her litter in a bad home and abused a lot. And although avery sweet dog when she knew you wouldn't hurt her, she often attacked her new owners by biting he hand. She always got adopted, but the was back here in the shelter by the end of the week. No one had given her enough of a chance, but me and the pack loved her, and sometimes I would take her home myself. Just for a week or two to keep her from getting put down, but I would keep her if my apartment only allowed me too. by the time it was one I had gotten hungey, but I got called over to the main desk by red.

"ciel, I would like you too train here, he wants to help out, but I want too make sure he knows how to take care of the animals before I put him on. I know you're the best with these animals since you always hop between those big dogs and the rabbits. Would you be able to help him with the dogs? Then you can go and get something to eat on me, you look starved."

"oh, no problem Madam. And thank you for the offer, I was about to get something myself!"

"well hurry up then! I don't want you to starve Mr!" she laughed flirtatiously and patted my face. I wonder if she knows im gay..?

I turned to the blonde. "ok, common, ill introduce you to the pack!" I laughed playfully, "now, I must warn you, they call all sense your fear, and so can i! " iwinked even more playful then before, "they all have they're own personalities, so listen to them. Also. Each of the dogs have been through something tramatizing, so be gental. For the most part their all calm, but phantom, I call her sasha though, are extreamely friendsly and nice, but sasha was abused, so she thinks your ganna hurt her, so just let her bite you, just sit there and take it, then she'll see your nice, and she'll befriend you and be the sweet girl she is. Now you can meet them and ill show you how to handle them." I said politly.

I told him the names of all the dogs and them let him meet each one. All but phantom came up to im and sniffed, sasha staied back from him, so I went and gave her some attention. She barked happily and nuzzled me. After I saw that dustin was aquianted with all the dogs, I went to Madam and told her I was going across the street for food and a coffe, she gave me a 10 and told me to keep the change. I went across the street to the starbucks and got a tuna sandwich and a coffe. I sat there and ate it, then brought my coffe with me to the shelter. I checked on dustin to make sure he was ok with the dogs. phantom seemed to be ok with him, but not perticualy happy with him. I said bye to they all and went over to the rabbits. By this point it was 2:30, and more people were coming up and asking about the rabbits. About 3 were adopted. Around 4 pm the crowed died down a little, so every now and then I was able to cuddle with a little bunny. These were my second favorite animal. They were just so cute and fuzzy and fluffy and I can understand them… I love how calm they are too. nice and peaceful… just what I need sometimes. Thank fully, I hadn't seen Sebastian all day, and that just made everything that. Much. _Better._ I did not need to see his snotty ass on my weekend too, I mean, he already found my house… what next, calling my cell phone?

I guess I spoke too soon. Because the next minute my phone was ringing, and my perfect, peaceful, day off was ruind.

Because when I looked at the caller i.d. I didn't know who it was, but I had a pretty damn good feeling it was Sebastian.

I flipped open my phone and pressed 'accept'

"Hello?" I asked.

"hi, is this ciel?" the caller asked me. I didn't recognize the voice. But it was a male. With a deeper voice then alois or finny… hopefully bard? I haven't seen him in a while, so I deleted his number.

"depends on whos asking. Whos this?" I replied, I never give my identity on the phone if I don't know who it is.

"well, you wont know me, but im Willium. But I useually go by Will. Now may I know who this is?" he said, sounding irritated.

"not until I know who you work for."

"well, if you must know, im Sebastian Michealis' assistant at the Hishigunami banking associts. Now your name?"

"well, to answer your question, yes, I am ciel. Now why is Sebastian looking for me, and how did you get my private cell phone number?"

"Well, Ciel, was looking to speak to you, but he has gone out for about an hour and asked me to find your number, so that was all I needed, thank you and-" I cut him off, "you never answered exactly _how _did you get my number."

"well, we may be banking associates and officials, but as the heads assistant, I have to be able to do many things, and this was simple enough. Look you up, all your records come up. I simply hacked a few spots, got some information, and found you. Now have a good evening sir. Good bye." The line went dead.

"agh! Fuck you Sebastian. Just goto hell!" I half screamed under my breath.

'_Well, at least I didn't have to talk to him… but now he has my cell phone number too! what kind of ass hole doesn't just ASK for the shit he wants!'_

This ass was getting on my last nerve…

Then he just had to make my faveorite place hell by walking in. the last half hour. _' I should have known I wouldn't have made it to 5…'_

_Withing 5 minutes he had spotted me and came over to the rabbits._

"what the fuck do you want? Don't you have an obsession with cats or something?" I said spitfuly and full of hate.

"well, yes, I do adore cats, but, you are a neko and thus making you half cat. And I have an unhealthy addiction to your anger."

"what the hell is your problem, Sebastian? You have your assistants call me, you ask my friends for my address, and then invade my one day off! What is it with you? And what is it about 'my anger' that makes you so obsessed? Im just one fucking person, just back off sometimes! I don't need you riding my dick-or you having me ride yours- 24/7! I need some personal space! Were not even going out, hell, were not even friends! Even _alois _isnt this bothersome!" I scream talked to him, the anger in my voce was blunt, but I would think so, I was really pissed off, and im supprised im not yelling!

"because your so damn sexy and wouldn't give me these things on your own, so I have to find ways to get them. And your amazingly firey and I love it. I love how youd let your opposed feelings of 'hate' for me,-when the feelings are obvoiusly the opposite- get in the way of your normal hospitality toward your guest." He said plainly.

"unless you go to the cats right now, im going to have to ask you to leave, sir." I said in the most busness like tone I could manage.

"ok then, fine. Good bye, bocchan." He said, purposely tring to make me blush.

'_God, fuck him… Fuck me...!'_ I thought with an exasperated tone. Then I had a deep long sigh coming along.

A little bit later I had to fed the rabbits and get them ready to go back inside for the week.

I scooped up a small grey rabbit named blueberry and started carring her inside. As iwalked with her in my arms she bit my hand hard.

"ow, you little fucker! Don't do that!" I covered her eyes to calm her down. She got still and I was able to finish carrying her in. I carried the other 4 with no difficulties and cleaned and brought the cages in for next week.

It was almost 5:30 by the time I finished, so I rushed home and back to the laundry mat to do my laundry.

I cost me about $8 as usual amd then I went back home.

After I got back I stripped and got into the shower. A train wreck of thoughts went through my head and I just couldn't clear them up.

'_Why did Dustin show up and start vuolentieering? I mean, its always good to have extra hands, but why did it happen the day after he came to the café? Did he know I voulenteered there? Or was he just a good sameritain? And then why did Sebastian want my personal cell phone number? Why would he need it? And whos this will? Ive never even herd of him, let alone the banking firm they work at! What kinda shady shit…'_ I grabbed the shampoo bottle and sqeezed some into my hand. I messaged my scalp, lathering the shampoo, and as I rinsed my hair out and put the conditioner in, I kept thinking.

'_and why hasn't Mey-Rin called me yet today? I told her to call me or text me as soon as she was out of the hospital so I would know shes ok… ive been cheacking my phone and haven't gotten a single call! Well… besides will… why the HELL would he put his assistant after my number? I swear to god if he uses it for his own purposes… well, obviously he was, but damn! Cant I get left alone once in a while?'_ then as if response to my mental question, my cell phone rang, my computers 'email alert' went off, and there was a knock at the door. _'WHAT THE HELL? CANT I TAKE A SHOWER!'_ I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my waist. Ii took my hair towel and teased my hair a little bit, then left it drapped over my head. After words I grabbed my phone and flipped it open.

"hello?"

"Hey Ciel! Its me! Mey!"  
"Hey! How are you? Your just getting out of the hospital..?" I asked her as I continued to the door.

"well… no…" she said as if she was guilty of smoking pot and I was her mother, or her father catching her about to kiss some strange boy. "I just forgot to call you, and the first time I was going to, I ran into Sebastian, who asked for your house phone number, or about what you do today, and I told him you don't _have_ a house phone, and that you voulenteered at the animal shelter adoption thinggys today… so we sat and had some coffee and then alois called me. And then I forgot all about your text message… that was around 4…. And then me and alois just got off the phone and I remembered…" she said, explaining slightly apologetic. I reached the door and opened it.

There was no one there and then I looked at the ground.

There- still knocking at the air space where the door previously was- was the silver haired, drunk, bastard, calling my name softly like I would hear it from inside. I kicked his side saying to mey-rin on the phone, "what? But its 8 o clock!" I said almost appaled, but I shouldn't have been, those nekos could stay on the phone for hours.

"ooowwwwwwwwww" came a low groan from the ground.

"shut the fuck up Ash, why the hell are you on my floor, drunk ass hell?" I said to the thin male on my door mat.

"I know,I know! Im sorry for making you worried ciel. I should have relized I was being such a bitch sooner! But hey! I didn't forget your birthday was today! Happy 21st!" she screamed enthusiastically over the line.

"oh your right, it is my birthday…" _'what a terrible one at that… and my 21__st__ too…'_

"Well, because I wanted to come make love to my little kitten in the hall way, so come down and give me a kiss… then ride my dick" Ash said from the ground, whining slightly.

"FUCK NO! I screamed at him, then stopped on his rib cage, then slammed the door. I could hear his agony filled scream as I walked to my bedroom to get a fresh change of clothes.

"howd you forget your own birthday silly? You can finally buy your own beer and not send me to get it!" she said, unphased by all the commotion, used to it by now with all the times its happened.

"well… it just slipped my mind, I woke up late and a lot of other shit went down today… I forget these kinds of things… its been an eventful week…" I said to her as I closed my bedroom door and put her on speaker phone.

"well, im taking you out after work tomorrow to goto this club I work at most nights! Im gonna have to leave you with the guys while I do my show, but after im done, we'll party, ok? And drinks on me!" she shouted enthusiasticly. _'she works two jobs, and is still this peppy all the time?'_

"ummmmm….. ok..?" I said to her as I pulled my sleepy pants over my boxers. I pulled on a tight, black undershirt and went to grab my phonee.

"so bring a change of clothes! I don't want you looking like a fucking maid! You wont get laid in a frilly dress!" she said, basicly telling me she wanted to get me fucked.

"ok… what kind of club is this anyway?" I asked her.

"well… its pretty high class, but the performers have to strip, well, they don't have too, but I make some good tips if I do, so I go to my undies and stop. You don't have to watch if you don't want to, but it'll be fun! Trust me!" she yelled, acting like it was fun to tell her best friend-whos gay, none the lless- that it was going to be fun stripping for him and a bunch of other horny old guys.

"if you say so. Whats it called any way?" I said, heading towards my computer to check my email. This thing was a dinosaur, but went pretty fast.

"well, urm… the Black Widow Lounge." She said kinda nervous, although she was taking me there tomorrow.

"ok, im gonna look it up."

"well… ok! Ell, ill see you later! Bye!" she said, and then hung up before I could ask her what the hell she ment by 'see you later' I had no plans with her… so what the hell?

As I logged onto my email, I saw the email was from alois. _'what the fuck? Why cant you just text me you faggot. Id respond to it sooner!'_ I thought. The email simply said…

_Hey, ciel, you doing anything tonight? And are you home? Cuz I can bring some drinks to celebrate… xD_

I just typed back

_No, im not busy, yes im home, and no your not coming over. Id like to spend my night in piece… didn't may already invite you to that club?_

Now I have to wait for his response. Suddenly, my phone vibrated 4 times, signaling I got to 2 text messages. One from an unknown number too me, the other from finny. I opened finnys first.

_Hey ciel! Whats up? :3_

_Hey Fin, nothing much, reading emails, you?_ I clicked send.

Just then, I got another email from alois, I opened it and read it.

_Awwwwwwwwh! Why noooottttt~! And of course she did! Champagne and strippers? This is gonna be fun!_

_Because I want to be alone. Its my day off and I haven't gotten to relaxe. I couldn't even take a shower without your ass emailing me _of all things. Cant you text? I sent him.

Then I checked the unknown senders message.

_Is this ciel phantomhive? _

_Who is this?_ I sent back. Less then a minute later they responded.

_Sebastian Michealis, owner of Hishigunami Banking Acocciates, and performer at the Black Widow Lounge._

_Well… yes, then you already know its ciel you ass hole! Having your little assistant do your dirty work! Goto hell and delete my number!_ I sent right away.

Finny responded soon after, and so did alois. Since I was already on my phone, I responded to finny.

_Oh saammmmeeeee! Im just buying some absinth so I can get hammered! xD_

_The day before work and a party? Finster! I LOVE THAT IDEA! 3 _I sent to him.

Onto alois' email…

_Awwwhhh, pweese? And id rather email! :3_

_Fuck no. im logging off, bye._ I sent him.

I then got Sebastians txet saying

_No. I wants to text you. I need to talk to you._

_No, you don't. good bye Sebastian._

I got up and made myself some stove topped romen. I started drinking a beer along with the romen I had just finished cooking. I sat at my table as my phone vibrated. I answered Finnys _I love you too bro. 3_ with a _gtg_

Then didn't respond to Sebastians.

About ten minutes after I finished my food and beer, I got a phone call from mey rin, a text message from finny, and email from alois, millions of them, and someone was knocking on my door.

"uunnnngggghhhhhh!" I groaned. I rolled over and grabbed my phone. I was tring to sleep, but looks like that would have to wait…

I flipped open my cell. And answred. "Yeah mey?" I got up and walked to my door.

"are you at your door ciel?" I stopped.

"yeah… why..? and how do you know?" I asked the girl on the other line, while looking around. I almost expected her to be in my living room, drinking some wisky.

"oh, I was just wondering if you were going out or something…. And I could hear the banging on your door…" she said. I then went to check the email. I saw there were about 20 emails, and counting.

"no im not." I herd the sound of cars driving by. "ummm…. Mey? Were exactly are you? Its really loud… your not at the club, are you?" I asked, purely curious and really just hopping she wasn't going to get fired.

I turned and started back at the door.

"No silly! By the way. Are you planning on answering the door?"

"well, yeah."

"Ok, well… umm… when you do can you tell them… Can you tell them that-" she said as I opened the door. My mouth gaped, and I could hear her little voice getting further and further until my cell phone hit the ground. Her little voice had been saying during the fall, "-Im sorry that im late?" it was too bad I didn't hear the part and would be able to better prepare my self.

Because when I opened the door, there was a band of raving lunatics at my door. All with their own bottle of liquor. One had a bottle of jack, another with champagne, one with wine, one with beer, and one with absinthe.

And too add to all the madness, another was screaming while running down the hall. And in its hands? A 40 mL of whiskey.

And they all claimed to know me.

**-To Be Continued**

* * *

_**AN; OMG. EACTLY 4000 WORDS! I DID IT! YOU SAW IT HERE FIRST! I KEPT MY PROMISE! so how did I do? I hope it was well!**_

_**SO. Me and mah bestie, recipe for trouble, decided to make our stories kind of work into the others… they will be two different stories on ceils part, hes two different people, but, everyonelse will have the SAME spots! 3 in hers ciel is homeless and alois invites him to work at the club he works at {the black widow lounge} so check out her story when its published! I may or may not publish the next chapter until she publishes the first in hers, so you can understand a little, but idk… okk! So I love you all! Please check her out!**_

_**Tell me guys eactly what you think of this capter! It took me the longest to type! The next chapter; ceils strip club expiriance! (although I feel be for making that the only chappy so far with a title… '.;)**_

_**Well, in the next chapter, I will let yall know how many people answered my very important q that required you tooo tell me your gender! 3**_

_**Well! See yall in the next chapter of…**_

_**UNDERTAKERS MAID CAFÉ!'**_

**_I….. LOVE… YOU…!3_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN; Hey guys! Sorry for taking soo much longer to update! I've been having A LOT of computer problems… and then also a lot of interruptions… **_

_**THE RESULTS ARE IN! Thank you to all of you lovelies who reviewed with your genders!**_

_**The total is…..! 6 BEAUTIFUL LADIES! So it seems I have all ladies! Thank you my lovies for being so dedicated to me! :D**_

_**I'm going to leave a very short AN today. Thank you and I love you all! 3**_

_**I... LOVE... YOU..! 3**_

* * *

**-Chapter 6 (DAMN! That came FAST!)**

* * *

I stood there. Open mouthed. Looking at the mass amounts of liquor at my front door. And the crazies shouting "happy birthday!" in a broken and horrible disoriented choir. They all must have been tone death. Then the one with the whiskey finally caught up to everyone, pushed ahead, and jumped onto me, wrapping her legs around my waist, arms around my neck, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CIEL!" and then kissed the top of my still damp, wet hair.

"What the HELL are you all doing here?" I asked, after coxing the wine red-haired girl off my being.

One of the two blonds spoke up. "It's your birthday, silly! It was sooo hard keeping it a secret from you!" the two aquamarine eyes looked up at me from their spot on the face glued to my chest by the chin while the arms wrapped around my waist.

"SO? That doesn't mean come to my apartment uninvited, on my ONE day off a week, with a years supply of liquor." I pointed out obviously, managing to peel a SECOND person off of me in the last 10 minutes.

Somehow, the man with the unnaturally long, platinum hair, had gotten in, and sat himself down on the seat, and his bottle of wine sitting on the table. Somewhere on his person he had concealed 7 glasses and a Swiss army knife. He had opened the bottle and had already let the blood red liquid drip into the cups, holding his own in his hand as if he were a multi-millionaire at a yacht club party. His long silver bangs covered his face until a low point of his nose, the glass cradled in his long, slender, pale fingers. His long nails tapping the glass in impatience.

"Will you all just calm down and come in here? Your useless babble is irritating, and I would love to see his reactions at his first taste of all of these fine alcoholic beverages. It should be amusing." A snicker from him. _'now I don't seem to recall inviting you or any of you incompetent… hell, I mine as well play along, they'll be gone sooner…'_ I thought.

"Mine as well come in. but don't get too comfortable. Your all leaving in an hour." I said, gesturing to the couch and the floor. The tall man with the raven hair placed the Champaign on the table as well; all of them lining their drinks up, shot glasses were filled in front of each one. Everyone was seated but me, and the pale, slender man in the suit gestured to his lap. _'There is no way in hell I'm sitting on his lap'_

"MEY~AY! You still haven't put the whiskey down! You're holding us all up! I for one want to get wasted!" one of the almost twin, but still _girlier_ between them, blonds whined to Mey-Rin.

"Quit your crying! We'll all be wasted within 10 minutes of starting this shit! You bought damned absinthe for crying out loud!"

"YEEAAAHHA! Fin, what's your problem! I have reason to have one, I mean, you guys just dropped in to my house!" I said to him.

For only the second time today he spoke up, "well… the shops opening late tomorrow anyway on account of all of us being in the same room, getting drunk, so hurry it up!" He complained.

"Well… let's start with the wine, supplied to us by our very own boss!" the only other female shouted above everyone, grabbing a glass and holding it up in a cheer. "To getting Ciel drunk enough to fuck me tonight!"

"Wait, WHAT!" I shouted.

"OH! Nothing~!" she said waving her hand, like she was innocent, but a tomato blush on her face.

I grabbed a glass and gulped the liquid down. It was kinda salty… but I dealt with it.

"Ciel! You swallowed it all in a single gulp! I can't believe you!" a ton of laughter coming from the blond. The retarded. Did they think I've never drank anything? Garnett it was only at weddings and then the beers I had all the time, but still. They acted like I was supposed to freak out or some shit.

"What? You thought I never drank? Go look in my fridge. You'll see some beer. And I drink wine at any weddings." I explained dully. The blond just pouted and drank his glass.

"Ok, then why don't you try some champagne? Ill fill everyone's glass when their ready."

"Ready!" Alois screamed, shoving his glass in front of Sebastian, and then gulping the last of Mey's too in his eagerness to drink more. Sebastian took sips, watching me sit there, glancing at the time. Suddenly, finny shouted. "Screw this! Ciel take a shot of this. Its pretty strong, and we'll get this party moving." As he grabbed the glass and handed it to me. He put a cd in the computer and pressed play as I took the shot. I squished up my face at the taste of the bile sliding over my tongue. "Kekekekeeee!" you could hear the distinguishable laughter coming from the seat.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled at finny over the loud music.

"Absinthe. You like?" he asked, seeming a little tipsy. Either he's a real lightweight, or he had a drink or two before coming over…

"NO. I don't 'like' god, that shit tasted disgusting!" I said, shuddering at the memory of the vile taste.

"Ahahaha!" he cackled, only making the undertaker laugh harder.

"Now try this! It's a little bit of jack!" Alois said. I've herd of it, just never drank it, so I was prepared for a nasty taste. I tilted my head back and threw the liquid in my mouth. I shook my head at the taste and dealt with it, the guaranteed laughter coming from the left. I swallowed again and simply asked, "What's next?" starting to feel a little off balance. Eh, can't hold up forever, right?

"Well… here's whiskey!" passing me another glass. I swallowed it. My stomach threatening to give in, but I held it down, because I liked this one more.

"How ya holding up?" Mey asked, here ever foggy glasses covering whatever emotion was in her eyes, and covering up anything that might wrinkle due too certain emotions. Sebastian was just watching me. _'What the hell does he want to watch every moment for? I wonder what Mey-Rins eyes look like… why is every one looking at me so funny for? Ooooh! Ima try another drink!' _by this point I couldn't think completely straight, and I couldn't taste anything.

"Oh, just dandy my love! Kiss me?" I said too her. _'mmmm… I wanna kiss her sooo bad right now… wait… What the FUCK? I'm gay! That's why I broke up with her, why am I trying to kiss her?'_

"Wait… what? Ciel! No! We don't go out anymore! Why would I kiss you!"

"Well then maybe I can… TICKLE YOU!" I screamed, as I lunged at her and pinned her too the floor, tickling the life out of her. Then, out of no where, I leaned down and peaked her lips. _I _don't even know why I kissed her, and I did it!

"What the hell, Ciel! I told you no! Go kiss Sebastian, not me, you dumb ass!" she yelled. Sebastian raised an eye brow as I sauntered over to him and leaned down close.

But instead of kissing him, I whispered into his ear, "Can I have that champagne now? You and the undertaker finally finished your glasses, and I would like to try the last thing now."

"Fine. Here." He said, as he filled a glass and handed it to me. I took a tentive sip, and then swallowed the rest in a couple gulps. It had no taste due to the numbed taste buds, but the clear liquid slid smoothly down my thought. It was almost a soft feeling, and smooth as silk. And it was very cold. It felt good, and I think it would have tasted good too. After I finished, the Undertaker suggested we played a drinking game. He suggested "Never have I ever" but with a small twist. We had to say things we WOULD never do, instead of have never done. So then, if you would do it, you take a drink. I was told to start.

"I would never… Fuck a woman." I said, after a slight pause. Then Mey-Rin, Finny, Alois, and The Undertaker took a shot, pointing out that they WOULD indeed have sex with a woman. The Undertaker broke out in a fit of laughter, at my declaration, and Mey saying she would. Mey-Rin was next to me, so she went next.

"I would never… Date Ciel…" she sad, slightly thoughtful, and I think she murmured under her breath "Again." But, the obvious offender took a drink; Sebastian threw his head back with a shot of absinthe flying from the cup. I rolled my eyes at seeing this, but I should've seen it coming… but then Alois followed in suit, and to be honest, I was a little surprised. Next was the Undertaker.

"I would never… Not laugh at one of Ciel's awfully hilarious actions!" Once again, Sebastian and Alois drank. Afterward, Mey and everyone else drank and I just looked at them. But then I thought a minute and realized they were saying that they_ wouldn't _laugh at everything I do. And I herd the Undertaker snickering. Next was Sebastian's turn… _'Let's see… Pick your poison, pick your poison…'_

"I would never cheat on my boyfriend." He said, smirking, and looking directly at me. No one drank, proving they would all me be loyal. Finny was on the love seat next to Sebastian, taking as much space to be comfortable. He drunkenly twirled his finger in the air.

"I would never give that guy," pointing to the Undertaker, "a lap dance. He must have been trying to keep us sober. Absolutely no one drank, and then Mey-Rin spoke up and said, "HAH! Not even if he paid me too!" giggling, she thought for a moment. "Okay, yeah, if he paid me double a normal dance for half the time." Just as she finished there was a knock at the door. "I swear to god, if you guys got me in trouble with my land-lord, you're all taking turns paying my rent." I said, trying to be threatening, my no playing around glare in full effect.

I walked to the door and turned the knob, just as the visitors were about to knock again. One of them was a burly blond, the tooth pick in between his lips moving as he spoke, "Hey buddy, why wasn't my arrival awaited?" turning me around, slapping me on the back and following me in.

"Hey Bard, but I wasn't expecting you," looking around, "or any of you for that matter, to come." Then turning and walking around Bard, I addressed the other tall, but much lankier then Bard, male. "And who the hell are you? And why are you at my house..?"

"I'm Claude Faustus. I called you earlier? Your stalkers accomplice…" he said as if it was obvious, but yet he was trying to remind me at the same time. I just stared for a moment. Then my signature fuck off and go to hell glare and spoke.

"And you would help someone do this because? And why the HELL would you introduce yourself like that, all on top of inviting yourself to my house like the rest of these morons?" I spat.

"Well, I thought you were just like every other client we have here… but obviously not." The taller man said, staring me down. _'If he thinks I'm just gonna shrink down like a little pussy, he's got another thing coming'_ I thought to myself.

"Now if you will kindly get the fuck out of my sight, I would appreciate it." Giving him an obviously fake smile I glared him in the eye, starting to get more and more pissed off. He must think he's invincible, with the obviously amused light coming from his golden eyes. He reached his hand up to adjust his glasses and huffed.

"I mine as well, because you obviously don't want to know why I came here, and it's not like I want to be anyways." He said turning and walking right back down the hall. I slammed my door and thought to myself _'I really don't give a rat's ass why he came.'_ But I had to admit, in the very back of my mind, I _did_ wonder why he came, just mot enough to really care.

"So where were we? It was my turn right?" I asked, sitting back at my place on the floor.

"Ummm… yeah… but say Ciel! Could we play truth or dare? Ill have someone give you your first choice!" finny said, an inquisitive look in his eyes, and I goofy smile spreading across his face as I nodded my head.

"Sure. I pick dare, so whose giving it to me?" I said, my tail flickering in the air. "And let's say if you don't do as your told, or don't answer the question and 100% truthfully to anyone in the room's knowledge, you take a shot, starting with the strongest drink, to the weakest. And if you're a dumbass and mix 'em up, that's your fault your taking a second one that turn."

Everyone nodded. "It's agreed then? Good."

"Ok, well, Ciel. I shall dare you first." Mey said obviously drunk and acting weird because of it. _**(AN; duh Ciel, who doesn't?)**_

"Ok, shoot." I said, laying on my back, and looking up at her.

"Hmmmmnn… I dare you…. To…." She said, tapping her pointer finger on her chin. "Hmm… Why don't you make out with Sebastian, right in his seat, for… Hm, not to long, I don't want you guys fucking on the couch in front of us, soo… 2 minutes. Otherwise, you get to drink absinthe." She said, cockily, knowing I don't back down from dares.

"Really? I would think you of all people, well, besides bard, who would ask me that. Being you practically bled out last time." I said, pointing out her one problem with these kinds of situations.

"So? I wasn't prepared for it to be like _that._" She said defensively.

"'Ey, why are you telling him to do somthin' you know I hate seein' done between to guys? It just aint right. Just aint right." Bard complained. "Your really saying that in a room filled with gays?" I asked him, making it obvious that was the wrong thing to say. "Hmmm… Maybe I should kiss you instead?"

"Oh shut up Bard. Go hide in a closet or something then when they're making out if you've got such a problem with it. And Ciel, stop fucking with him like that. Really." She said, waving him off, and giving me an odd stare.

"Whatever, fine ill do it. Its not like ill remember it in the morning." I got up and walked over to Sebastian. I sat on his lap and looked at Mey. "2 minutes on the clock. And… start." I said grimacing at the thing I was about to do in front of a room full of people.

I placed my lips on Sebastian's and he instantly responded. I moved my tongue to make his mouth accessible, and he opened it obediently. The instant I snaked my muscle into his mouth, he 'sprung to life' and pushed against mine violently. Behind me I herd Bard screaming, "Ugh! I can believe he actually did it! He actually put his tongue… Ugh!" Sebastian moved his arm and placed his hand against the back of my head, moving me a little so that he'd have better access. I raised my arms and brushed one of my hands through his hair, draping the other over his shoulders pulling him closer. The buzzer went off and I pulled back and licked my lips. He whipped his mouth and just stared at me; trying to conceal something he had budding. _'Damn, the fucking animal can't even contain himself for a minute… hmmm… I smell black mail.'_

"Hey, can I get a shot of whisky anyway?" I asked finny who was closest to the mentioned drink.

"Sure, why not. Pass me your glass." He said shrugging and extending his arm. I did as he said and had my shot down my through within the next minute. "So who's next? And the hours almost up, so last person. So I want all your drinks and glasses taken, and I want you to get your asses outta here." I slurred, twirling my finger in the air and then pointing at the door.

"Ill go." Finny offered.

"Ok. Truth…. Or DARE?" I asked him as if it were the most important decision of his life. He responded immediately like he had already made up his mind.

"Truth." He piped. I don't think he's had more then a drink or two all night. Either that, or that little motherfuckers a real heavy weight.

"Ok. Finniard..! Are you a vir~gin?" I said ultra seriously. "And if not, how many of your lovers were male, and did you top, or were you topped?" I giggled. I was gonna write this down.

He looked shocked but answered.

"No. I'm not a virgin. And 1. He topped me. I hated it." He answered.

"Or you loved it, and you don't wanna tell anyone. But you and that guy fuck every night and take turns topping." I said adding an eyebrow wiggle. "Now everybody out! And someone bring me coffee in the morning! It's all your damned faults when I have a hangover in the morning."

"I-I did not! Finny finally managed to stutter.

"Mmmmmhhhhmmmmm, keep on telling yourself that dear finny. TOODLES BARD! LOVE~ YOUU~!" I shouted to an obviously pissed off Bard Roy.

"Yeah yeah, see ya when your sober." He said, waving over his shoulder. The minute they were all out, I turned off the light and went to sleep.

***The Morning After***

'_Agh… What the fuck did I do last night?'_ I thought to myself, as the alarm next to me blared and I rubbed my eyes. I shut the alarm off and closed my eyes. The instant I did, I felt a heat on my lips, and I felt like I was in some type of heated moment. Then I realized.

"FUCCCKK! I KISSED SEBASTIAN LAST NIGHT!" I face palmed and shook my head. What the hell… then I remembered something about coffee. I got up and walked to my door. I opened it and saw 2 cups of hot coffee on my door step. _'Cool. Wait… There's a note?'_ I knelt down and picked up the note.

'_Hey, sorry if I've pissed you off more then usual… you're just irresistible._

_ -Mey-Rin and Sebastian'_

'_What the hell, an apology?' _I thought. I picked up the two cups and went to my kitchen. I sat them on the counter and went to look for my phone. As soon as I found it, I realized how utterly bright it was in every room, and then wondered why I hadn't closed the blinds and curtains. I flipped my phone open and saw a missed call from a blocked number, Alois, and Finny, as well as 2 text messages from Alois. I scrolled through my contacts and found Mey-Rin; I pressed the dial button and put the receiver to my ear. _'I just hope she's awake…'_ The phone began ringing; I counted the amount of times.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

_Four…_

_Fi-_ "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Mey, I got your note… Umm… What are you talking about 'Sorry if I pissed you off more then usual?' And that I'm 'just irresistible.' What the hell happened last night?" I said to her, an anxious tone taking hold of my voice slightly as I asked my question.

"You don't remember _anything_ from last night? Nothing at all?" she asked, seeming almost shocked. I thought back hard, sitting on my couch, holding my head in one hand.

"Well… Not much. I remember being on the phone with you after 2 barrages of emails, text messages, and phone calls… Then dropping the phone, because I saw everyone was at my front door with a bunch of alcohol. After that, I remember the first 2 shots, and then that I was kissing Sebastian, and seeing Bard some point… And then also asking for coffee to be brought to my place for a massive hangover I knew was coming." I explained as much as I could conjure up from memory.

"Oh shi~hit! You don't remember anything! Besides the one think you wanted to forget… I'm just gonna come out and let you know that I had dared you to make out with Sebastian, and I'm sorry about that. We had a little spat, and you were being a real tease for Sebastian when you asked for you champagne. And I could tell by the time the night was over, even with you completely drunk, he was really turned on, and I have no clue why. But you called me at some point, and yelled at me for some unknown reason, and then Sebastian called, so I joined the calls, and you had at it with him… You're really strange… But works at 12, so see you in 2 hours or so! And don't forget our plans! But…" she explained a lot, and then trailed off, the sound was muffled, and she said to someone near her, "Gimmie a second, I just gotta say bye, my friend I was with forgot what happened, so I filled him in." she came back to me, "Oh sorry Ciel! I gotta go! Ill see you at work!" she said franticly.

"Ok, bye." I said, and slapped my phone shut. _'That was weird.'_ I walked to my bedroom and grabbed my uniform and a fresh pair of boxers. I went into the bathroom, and found a fresh towel so I could shower. I turned on the faucet and showered. After the shower I got dressed and into my uniform. I put on the boxers and pulled up the stockings that I had modified, so they would stop a bit higher then the boots. I slipped on the garter and then stood up. I picked up the petty coats and stepped into them, adjusting them so they would fluff up the dress correctly. _'God I hate this uniform. But if I have to wear it, I'm not gonna let anybody tell me I'm wearing it wrong.' _I pulled the dress on over the skirts and buttoned the back and neck. I adjusted that so my tail would sit comfortably in the hole provided. I grabbed the apron and walked out of the bathroom. I heated one of my coffees' and downed the cup quickly. It was obviously the one Mey had gotten, because she knows I really hate it black, unless it's desperately needed. I heated up the other cup and then took the lid off. I saw that it had the right coloring and sipped it.

"Mmmmm… he must have gotten it with someone, or asked my taste in it. Because there is no way in hell he guessed that I like 6 creams and 3 sugars." I said aloud to myself. I put the cup down and sat on the stool I had set up.

"Hmmm… What to do, what to do… I never have this much time before work, so I guess ill just watch some TV. or something… Actually… I haven't checked my tumblr in a while… But its not like many people buzz around the sight looking for an anime freaks blog about everything in there life and in every anime and manga…" I thought out loud. Needless to say, I checked anyway, and I got one message.

'_Hey, do you rp?'_ from a-demon-butler.

'_Yeah, why?'_ I responded.

After that I turned on the TV. And continued drinking my coffee. I flipped through the channels and decided to text Bard. I had a feeling that something bad happened between me and practically everyone.

'_Hey Bard. What's up?'_ I sent. I continued flipping through, and decided on 'Everybody hates Chris' I would watch it with my mom when I was younger, and when she comes to visit sometimes too. About 5 minutes later, I felt my phone vibrate.

'_Hey. You're not drunk, are ya?' _he sent. I replied instantly with an appalled no, and went back to my show. He sent back in 10 minutes, but I didn't notice. I had left my phone on the couch when I went to get clothes for later like Mey-Rin had suggested. I walked into my room and grabbed a bag. I walked to my closest and grabbed a black tee shirt, black skinny jeans, a royal blue bow tie and jacket, and my Frankenstein boots. _**(AN; 'Frankenstein boots' in case you don't know, are a pair of platform boots that go knee high, and have an extra platform height.) My older sister did this to a pair of her boots by taking the platform from a different pair, and attaching it to the bottom of the original boot. There pretty cool looking.)**_ I threw them all in the bag and put it by the door. I grabbed a sandwich and finished my coffee. I then picked up the bag and headed to my car after setting up all my security precautions. I hopped in my car and drove down the rode. I swung by the 7 11 to buy my lunch, and a lottery ticket. I scratched it, and low and behold, I didn't win. _'So much for getting out of that crappy apartment that way…'_ I thought, as I drove down the commercial streets of Harujuku. I got to the café about 5 minutes early. I walked in and started setting up my tables for the day. About a minute later, Alois, Finny, and Mey got there, and set there tables.

"Did you guys all come here in the same car or something?" I asked casually.

"Well, yeah. You're not driving yourself there. Finny said he would stay sober and drive tonight, so you're coming in our car Mr." Mey-Rin said, cleaning her overly sized glasses.

"Oh kay? I'm being ordered around now, am I?" I asked.

"Yes, yes you are."

The rest of the day went by as usual, and I noticed something at closing time, making me jump for fucking joy.

"SEBASTIAN DIDN'T COME TODAY! THIS IS A FUCKING MIRICLE! MEY, A MIRICLE!" I said, jumping and spinning, then shaking Mey-Rin by her shoulders at the last part.

"Maybe so, but that means lost profit. Now go get your ass ready. And be careful, your not Alois, _you'll_ break a heel." She said.

"NOPE! I had wayy~ more customers then usual today! And I know… I was just a little happy!" I said, as I walked to the back room to get changed.

"Hey, Finny. Did you notice that Elizabeth didn't show up today?" I asked the blonde haired boy as I pulled my jeans up and buttoned them.

"Hmmmmm…. Your right! She wasn't! Maybe we got all her customers? And it was way more quite then usual. I kinda liked it!" he said almost excitedly.

"True… Wait... Is that how you guys feel about me when I have the day off?" I asked, playfully looking up and pouting, while I buckled up my Frankenstein boots.

"N-NO! Don't be so ridiculous, you make it fun! She makes it tedious." He said, "But keep that between us." He added, winking at me.

"But of COURSE, Finnster my boy. Anything for you!" I said in a ridiculous, overly exaturated, high-class, mono-whatever eyepiece British accent.

"Ciel! You dumb ass! Put your shirt on." He laughed at me. I bowed and said "Yes, my lord." And did as he said, pulling the tee shirt on.

"DUMB ASS!" he cackled.

"DIP SHIT!" I said.

"Finish getting dressed already." He hissed.

"FOINE!" I said loudly. I went to the mirror and loosely tied the bow tie. I then fixed my hair and pulled on my sweater, and followed Finny out. I saw Mey and practically died. Her outfit was like some cross between a sexy school girl, dirty librarian, and her maid's uniform. She had on a loose tie and a white button down that was a size to small, making her boobs look bigger. She wore a mini skirt with a few petty coats, and fish net thigh highs with a bow tied on top of both. She had her hair in a tight bow held by chop-sticks, and her head band for her job here on. Her boots were on, but the tops folded down so you could see more of the fish nets. Her glasses were on and she found a way to even make those look sexier for the outfit.

"Oh my god! Mey! _That's _what you wear for work?" I exclaimed.

"Well… Yeah, I guess. I change outfits everyday." She said, and then struck a pose. "Do I look good?"

"Well… Ummm… Yeah… Sure I guess…." I said.

We all pilled into the clown car without another word and Mey drove us to the notorious Black Widow Lounge.

**-To Be Continued**

* * *

_**AN; Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the long wait! A lots been going on! I'm about to move for the second time this month, and may not be able to post for a little bit, but I will try the best I can, ok? A lot of bad shits been going down, and its almost my birthday and all this other junk, and other then that, every time I tried to write, my mom dragged me away from the computer all day. Then my laptop broke, and the mouse broke, and a bunch of shit you don't wanna hear about! I'm gonna try to write a few chapters while I can to hold you guys over! Sorry for the shit quality of this one. I really do love you guys for sticking by me! I would have stopped already if it weren't for my supporters! Ill see you guys soon, and don't hate me for lieing about what would happen! I wanted to get it out to you ASAP! I love you guys! Bye for now!**_

_****__**I... LOVE... YOU..! 3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN; Hopefully I posted this the same day I wrote it? I will be trying to post 4 chapters before I leave! A chapter a day! Do you think I can do it? And that's for just in case I can't post for a while. Hopefully the most I will not be able to post for is a month… but idk. And if I do post while in the process, that will be written the same way as my one shot! WITH NO SPELLING AND GRAMMER CHECK! So don't hate me if that's how it ends up! I really love reading your reviews, and I love knowing you guys care, even somewhat about me! 3 I love you guys! So here is your chapter! 3**_

_**I... LOVE... YOU..!3  
**_

* * *

**-Chapter 7**

* * *

We pulled up to the club and those of us that hadn't been here before were in awe. It was almost completely dark now and the neon lights and bright black light sign were glowing brightly, _'The Black Widow Lounge' _written in fancy cursive about a foot or three above the doors. The double doors were closed, polished red wood, atop a small, and wide, flight of stairs. The stairs were in the design of roman and Greek coliseums, the white stairs bordered by a curling designed railing that was filled in from the ground to where it stopped. There were two clean, polished, marble columns the top.

"You work here as a _second _job?" Finny gasped.

"Well, yeah. I'm only a part time performer. I get a couple days a week, but it helps pay rent and get food. So its good." She explained as if it were nothing.

"Yeah, I pick up a shift here and there too, when I have time. It's a flexible schedule for me since I only serve, and not perform. But I don't work here tonight. Tonight, I'm a customer." Alois said, starting to get more excited as we walked up the stairs.

"Oh, by the way, drinks are on us tonight, because we get them discounted, so don't worry! Drink away!" Mey-Rin said adjusting her tie and glasses before opening the doors.

There was a thin layer of cigarette smoke, it seems like they allow it in here. There was a song playing in the background, and if you looked up to the stage straight back, you could see where it was coming from. There was a woman with silver hair in a bun and dark skin who seemed to be in her mid twenties, in only her panties and a see through, lace top, that she was shedding at a slow pace, swinging her hips to the sultry pace. She was singing the song as it was played by a band behind her.

'_You give me fever  
when you kiss me  
fever when you hold me tight  
Fever  
In the morning  
Fever all through the night'_

She swirled her hips, spinning slowly as she raised her arms. During the full turn only revealing that she was wearing a thong, several whistles went through the room. As her back was facing the crowd, she lowered her arms and released the tight bun her hair was in. It fell down and cascaded all the way to her knees. She kept moving her hips in time with the beat, her hair as a temporary curtain. She brought her hands back in front of her and continued singing.

'_Sun lights up the day time  
moon lights up the night  
I light up when you call my name  
and you know I'm gonna treat you right'_

"So, what do you think of my little treat so far?" Mey-Rin asked me excitedly.

"Its, well… Interesting. Wait, so I can smoke in here?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Cool." I said as I took my pack from inside my pocket. I pulled a cigarette from the pack and perched it between my lips. I shoved the pack back into my pocket and grabbed my lighter. I struck the wheel thingy 3 times before it sparked to life. I lifted the flame to the cigarette and lit it. I took in a long drag that was much needed. _'Damn. I haven't gotten a chance to have a smoke in a while…I really needed that after all this damn commotion. Now I remember why I try not to associate with people…'_ I thought, continuing to survey the room.

"Here, ill take you guys too a table before I go clock in! Common! COME. ON!" she said, dragging me toward the more front section the lounge. Then I noticed a small table card on one of the tables. It said very specifically…

_Reserved for Ciel Phantomhive and his social acquaintances._

"What the fuck! Um Mey… Did you do this?" I asked, half freaked out. Mey-Rin must have warned him what would happen, because he seemed pretty ok with everything after the appearance.

"Well, yeah, duh. I wanted you to have the best seat! But I gotta go! I'm performing next! Bye!" she shouted as she ran off to the back stage.

About a minute after she disappeared behind the white curtain, the previous woman finished on the long note.

"Well thank you for watching my performance! I hope you all enjoyed!" she winked. She then turned and started walking off the stage, her clothes still littered about. She stopped about half way back and turned around. "Oh, and by the way, I have a special happy birthday too Ciel! Happy 21st, Ciel! I'm Hannah by the way!" she called the last part over her shoulder as she strutted off stage. The blood red curtains pulled closed and you could hear people moving around back stage. About 5 minutes later, the curtains opened back up, and front and center, was Mey-Rin. She was holding a microphone and standing, one hip out and the foot opposite of it straight out to her side.

"Hey guys! How are you! It's your Princess Mey out to play!" she said, waving, adding a wink at the end. "It's my Best friend Ceils birthday today, so Ciel, this dance if for you!" she said winking again. "Alright guys, hit it." She said. The recognizable song by Alicia Keys started playing.

'_I keep on fallin'... in and out of love with you  
Sometimes I love ya, uhh, sometimes you make me blue  
Sometimes I feel good, At times I feel used  
Lovin' you darlin', makes me so confused'_

She began singing as she slowly paced around the stage, loosening her tie with her free hand. She came to a stop in the very front and middle of the stage and pulled the tie completely off, making motions like she was going to throw it into the crowd, and then tossed it be hind her.

'_I keep on fallin', in and out of love with you  
I never loved someone the way that I'm lovin' you'_

She sang, swirling her hip around and walking slowly backwards, to the pole towards the center of the stage. As she sang and walked, she slowly popped each button to the beat of the song. Timing her hips and singing the long belts, hitting each note perfectly, holding the words flawlessly, and not even running out of breath. Out of having nothing better to do, I just watched and smoked my cigarette.

'_Oh Oh, I... never felt this way  
How do you give me so much pleasure,  
cause me so much pain,  
'Cause when I think  
I'm taking more than would a fool  
I start fallin'  
back in love with you.'_

The shirt was completely undone now and she let it slide off her arms as she continued singing. She clutched the thin silver pole with one hand above her. She jumped up and flawlessly held herself slightly up the pole. She then spun downward while singing, and landed on her knees facing the crowd. She got back up and walked over to the edge of the stage closest to me, and by the time she reached 'you' she was pointing at me. Clutching her head for the 'this is driving me crazy' effect, and walked back singing the next lines.

'_I, I, I, I'm  
Fa-a-allin'  
I, I, I, I'm  
Fa-a-allin'  
Fall, fall, fa-a-a-allin''_

She began to unzip her mini skirt and kept the sultry movement of her hips the skirt slowly made its way down her hips as she unzipped it more and the whistles of the crowds went on. Eventually the skirt fell to her ankles she stepped out of it and continued strutting. She was wearing a purple lace thong and matching bra.

'_I keep on fallin', in and out of love witha you  
I never loved someone the way that I'm lovin' you  
I'm fallin', in and out of love witha you  
I never loved someone the way that I'm lovin' you'_

She sang the notes, she placed the mic. In her bra, to hold it while she slowly pulled the chop-sticks out of her hair and let it fall out of the bun. She dropped the chop-sticks to the ground as her hair cascaded down to frame her face majestically, her hair flowed down to just bellow her shoulders and she grabbed the microphone before her last ballad. She grabbed the pole and sunk low to the ground, singing the last few words.

'_I'm fallin', in and out of love witha you  
I never loved someone the way that I'm lovin' you' _

She got up and spun down the pole one last time as the music took a short piano solo. When she landed on the ground, they played the last note to the song and Mey-Rin put in the last word.

'_What.'_

She walked back to the front of the stage, her final serious face gone, replacing it with a smile.

"Well, I'm done for the week! Ill see you guys in 2 days on wends day! And Happy 21st Birthday Ciel! Your Mey Mey loves you! Forever and always baby!" She shouted into the microphone, waving and then giving a wink to the crowd. And a final one to me. She walked off the stage, and in another 5 minutes, the curtains opened again. There was someone in a suit, standing with the microphone.

"Well everyone! That was our last female performer for the night! Its time for our guys! I hope you will all enjoy our last performance for the hour! It seems all the performers are dedicating they'res to a Ciel Phantomhive… so after this lovely specimen, get ready for an hour of dark rooms, pounding music, and as always our princesses and princes serving your every whim." After hearing there were going to be male 'performers' I looked at the stage only to see the red curtains. The room grew dark. _'This person obviously takes the show serious.'_ The music started pounding, and you could here the words beginning.

'_It's Britney Bitch'_

The curtains opened and I saw the spot light flash onto a single male, hanging half off the pole, in raven black Speedos, a black button down with the sleeves rolled half way up, buttons undone. He had on a black fedora and he began twirling as the music got louder, beat vibrating the room more. He twirled down the pole with extreme skill, and as he began to get lower, he was thrusting his pelvis into the air. About 2 feet from the ground, he took off the black fedora and threw it in my direction. _'Damn, he's sexy~'_ I thought. I guess that was just his entrance… Then he had to open his mouth and speak. The music got quieter for a moment.

"Hey guys. Ladies, all my gents that are enjoying this show as well. Id like to desiccate this to my favorite little maid, it's your 21st, and I only hope I can do my plans…" the dancer with raven locks spoke into the mic. Before shutting it off and tossing the tool to the side. The music got louder again and Mey-Rin walked out at this moment and sat down at our table.

"Why didn't you tell me Sebastian of all people work here? As a male dancer?" I asked her, slightly pissed off.

"Oh, I guess he does heh. I never really pay attention to who goes after me… I normally leave out the employee exit." She said. "Just enjoy the show!" she stopped me from saying another word. My attention went back to the male who was basically fucking the pole. He climbed slightly up and brought his legs above his head. He gripped the pole with his legs, and began performing upside-down, spinning down the pole and finding different ways to seem like he was some sex god. His moves were graceful, and majestic, yet dirty and erotic at the same time. He then extended his legs out, holding the pole with his arm above him, and twirled again. He then placed his other hand beneath him and moved his body so it was like he was laying face up. He held on with his legs only and spun down the pole, gradually leaning down until his back was ached. He eventually had his hands on the ground firmly and flipped himself to a standing position. He then jumped up and gripped the pole with his hands and spun, one foot about 6 inches from the pole, the other his knee mid way to his chest. He slowly progressed from this by bringing the leg closest to the pole to where he could grip the rod with his knee, twirling by his knee now. He then slid to the ground and landed gracefully on his knees. He got up and looked at it up and down. He then jumped onto it, holding his legs out and then bringing one closer to make it more stable as he took one arm of the pole, flexing it the rest of the way down until he completely stopped. The song was getting closer to the end, and I could hear her lyrics pounding.

'_Gimmie Gimmie, Gimmie, Gimmie  
Gimmie, Gimmie, Gimmie Gimmie  
(Danja, Danja, Danja, Danja)  
Gimmie Gimmie, Gimmie, Gimmie Gimmie  
Gimmie gimmie, gimmie, gimmie gimmie'__  
_He went from his position on the ground, placing his arms above his head, lifting from the ground and bringing his legs above him. He twisted his legs around the pole and arched his body. As he got closer to the ground, he arched more and more crawling on his forearms until his is feet were touching the bottom of the pole. He got up and as he did one final twist, the last line of song played.

'_-_Cause I aint goin nowhere_'_

Some whistles were sounded, and a crowd of claps. He got up and walked of the stage. After the curtains closed, I realized that Mey-Rin had put his hat on me. About 10 minutes later Sebastian came off the stage. He made a bee line for my table.

"Who the fuck invited you here?" I said coldly.

"Well, Mey-Rin and everybody else did." He said casually, sitting down across from me. I glared at Mey-Rin how twiddled her thumbs in discomfort.

"Ya know, I was just so happy when you didn't show up at the café today. But then you just had to go and be a pole dancer at the place Mey took me to celebrate!" I said to him.

"Well, that's because I had to work both jobs today. And that's not my fault." He said, getting defensive.

"Boys! Just calm down! Ciel, just have a drink ok? This is supposed to be fun! I don't know where the Undertaker and Bard are, but they should be here! And if bard can stop being pissed at you all day, Ciel, then you can let loose and have some fun, even with Sebastian! Lighten up!" Mey-Rin - always the voice of reason – said. _'I guess she's right… I mean how many times to a bunch of strippers dedicate dances too you? Even male pole dancers that you really hate? I mean, It could have been worse… he could have been some old ugly perv who I wasn't attracted to at all!'_

"It could have been worse… he could have been some old ugly perv who I wasn't attracted to at all!" I said with a smile. _'OH SHIT! DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?'_

"Wait, what?" everyone at the table said, questioning me.

"Ummmm….. What are you guys talking about? No one said anything… You all must be hearing things!" I said with a cheery smile. _'Shit I hope this works…'_

But of course, I don't think it did.

"Buuuut~… I could have sworn you said 'It could have been worse… he could have been some old ugly perv who I wasn't attracted to at all!' just a minute ago… and then smiled…" Alois said, obviously confused as hell.

"Me too! What the hell! And I thought I was crazy!" Finny screamed.

"Same!" Mey said, astonished.

"I must agree." Sebastian chimed in, clearly appalled.

"What the fuck? What? Ppfffftttt! Nooo! That's not possible because I said nothing!" I said, waving my hand and then taking a drink.

"I swear it on me heart. But I guess if you say you didn't, you cant of… right?" Mey-Rin questioned.

"Exactly! Here, ill make you all a bet! If I can't go the entire night without being rude to Sebastian with even the simplest comment, I have to go on a date with him. A legitimate date. And if I can, then Sebastian doesn't come to the café for a week. Deal?" I proposed.

"Alright, deal. But to have the terms agreed on, I want a kiss from you. Now come here." Sebastian said. I only did this because he's a fucking sexy dancer.

I leaned over the table and kissed Sebastian. But I pulled away as soon as our lips met so it wouldn't go further.

"Champagne anyone?" Sebastian offered.

"YES!" everyone at the table said.

"Alright then, ill go get it from back."

"Ok. Hurry back! I wanna actually taste it this time!" I yelled after him. I pulled out another smoke and lit it. I was gonna do this, I was gonna be kind to Sebastian without being a bitch, because I didn't wanna go on this date with him.

Right?

Because I don't like him at all.

Not one bit.

Mmmm mmmm.

I took another shot.

"I'm gonna get fucked up again, huh?" I turned and asked Mey-Rin.

"Probably. But I already made sure the undertaker gave you the day off tomorrow. Birthday leave."

"But how am I gonna make up all these hours?" I asked her. "I need all the money I get desperately."

"Don't worry! I made sure you get paid double for Friday, and paid for any hours you missed because of my party hardcore shenanigans!" Mey-Rin said waving her at me.

"Ok… if you say so…" I said suspiciously. If she was telling the truth, I could finally start saving up for something I really need. Like a new phone.

Sebastian came back about 2 minutes later with some glasses, and the Undertaker and Bard came not long after.

I raised my full glass. "To me finally being 21!" I shouted.

"To Ciel." Sebastian nodded his head.

"To your 21 hood! Maybe the years won't fly for you like they do most people." Mey-Rin raised her glass.

"Yeh buddy, let 'em come but don't let that face look old. Heh, you'll lose your customers that way. Them pedophiles." One of the only people that wasn't a neko in the room say. I could all was trust that tooth-pick-in-mouth mother fucker to say the right, and wrong thing at the same time.

"Here Here!" Alois and Finny screamed together. We all touched glasses and drank them quickly. The liquid was sweet. And smooth going down. But tasted like a shit load of alcohol too.

"Sebastian, did you rig this?" I asked him "because it taste like there's something in there I can't exactly put my finger on… whiskey?"

"Uhh… no…" he said suspiciously.

"Mmmm… well, just give me more." I said, handing him my glass. "And whoever told him my coffee order this morning, please bring me coffee tomorrow… Ima be too fucked up…" I added, just before downing another glass.

"Guys, try not to let anyone take advantage of me, ok? And if I try to have sex, don't let me. Just take me home and put me in bed." I said looking at them all.

"So how about shots?" Alois suggested. Everyone just nodded and told him to go get what he wants.

"Yeah, go get something that will taste good, or get me drunker then I am faster. I wanna forget most of what happens and do some crazy shit." My half drunken self said to Alois. One train of thoughts was thinking '_what the fuck if wrong with you?_' and the other was thinking '_lets party tonight! Do what you want too!_' and that was the one taking more power over me.

"Alright… well, Ima get some jack to start us off, sound good?" Alois said, the music pounding, the bass vibrating the building.

"Yeah get that. And fast, I wanna see what Ciel will try to do." Sebastian said amused at how eager I was to get fucked up tonight.

By the time Alois got back 5 minutes later, the champagne was gone, no doubt in Ceils blood stream. Passing shot glasses and a round to everybody, Alois smiled happily at the duty he was given, fuck everyone but Finny up and have fun.

"Alright, bottoms up!" Alois said cheerfully, tilting his head back, pouring the liquid in his mouth. He shook his head at the taste, but it was much better then me practically making myself and alcoholic.

"Can I go get a Shirley temple? Ill be right back! I promise!" I asked Mey-Rin, practically begging her.

"Fine, here's my employee card." She said drunk herself, and not wanting me to leave.

"YAY!" I yelled, over joyed that I was getting some vodka in the mix. I walked over to the bar.

"Can I just get a Shirley Temple?" I asked. The woman looked at me and instantly said "ID first, Hun."

"But I'm Ciel! The one everyone's congratulating!" I whined.

"Fine. Give me a minute."

"O~kaayyyyy~" I said.

"Are you drunk hunny?" she asked me, while making my mixed drink.

"Well duhhh!" I said.

"Ok… Well… Ummm… Be careful." She said slightly confused and sounding worried.

"Yes mommie…" I said. Wait, but… '_Why the HELL did I just call her my mom? She doesn't even look like Rachel, and plus, she died in shooting 5 years ago… why would I even bring her up?' _I thought to myself, thinking hard, and then losing track when the pinkish red drink appeared in front of me.

"Thanks Rach." _'What the fuck?'_

I walked back to the table, sipping my drink.

"HEEEEYYYYYYYYY~ GUYS! Sebastian! Come give me a kiss!" I said, sitting down and then pointing at my lips.

"O kay, fine by me." He said, then came over and sat next to me. He snaked an arm around my waist and lowered his head to kiss me. He pressed his lips against mine and licked at my lips. I opened my mouth to let him through, and our warm muscles battled. He eventually won and used his to massage my tongue. He then probed every corner in my mouth and licked around. He moved one hand to the side of my face to lift it as he clutched my waist. I moved one hand and grabbed his hair; I pulled his head down more to make it easier for both of us. As I started to go tease his mound, I herd a shout.

"GUYS! STOPP!" Mey-Rin squealed.

I detached my self from Sebastian unwillingly and pouted at her. "Fine."

"I don't understand why you can't admit you like him when you're not drunk… I'm gonna tell you what you chose to start doing tomorrow when your sober. Ill let you know you were close to dry humpping him right in the middle of the bar." She said.

"Now it's like 930, so let's keep drinking." About 2 shots later I blacked out, and when I woke up, Sebastian was looking down at me almost fearfully, and the bar was clearing out. I had a massive headache.

"Ugh... What time is it? We're still in the lounge?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, its mid-night… you kinda passed out after-" I cut him off.

"Yeah, I know. No matter how fucking drunk I get, I wake up remembering our kiss… ugh… can you just take me home please?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure, of course. By the way, you called me your bitch in your sleep. So it looks like we have a date." He just had to kick me while I was down. But then again…

Did I want to go on this date?

No. I couldn't possibly!

"Ok. Just wake me up when we get to my apartment…"

"Alright, ill carry you to my car. Mey-Rin shouted at me saying that id 'better take my boyfriend home.'" He said.

"Yeah… Whatever." I mumbled and fell back asleep.

I woke up about an hour later to a firm hand shaking me.

"Hey, Ciel, I need the key… I would just search you, but I didn't need you waking up and thinking I was trying to rape you or some shit." Sebastian said.

"Uh, yeah. Here put me down. Ill get the key, but can you still carry me to my bed?" I requested.

"Yeah, sure." He whispered as if scared someone would hear us, while putting me down. I stumbled and almost fell, but of course he caught me. I searched my pockets and produced the key.

"Here." I said, handing it to him.

"Ok, here we go." He said, opening the door and then picking me back up. He sat me at the head of my bed.

"Hey… you give lap dances at the bar don't you?" I asked him.

"Well… Yeah, why?"

"Give me one. Right now." I said, repositioning myself on the bed.

"You sure you want one?" he said.

"Yes. Now get over here and give it to me." I said, more as an order then a request.

"Ok. Coming." He sad. Climbing onto my bed and prowling toward me.

"I want a kiss first though."

"That's your price for everything."

"That's because I like kissing you."

"That may be true. But you're lucky I enjoy yours, otherwise you wouldn't get them."

"I guess I am. Now kiss me." He said. Closing the space between our mouths.

I moved and pressed my lips against his and then pulled back.

"Now dance."

"As you wish."

He climbed on top of me and straddled my waist. He began slowly moving at first, and as he noticed me coming to life, he picked up pace and roughness. He wasn't being a normal dance, but instead moved more rugged, and acted more like he was actually trying to fuck me. But I mean, I guess he was. He grinded against me quickly, rubbing his hard member against mine. As he continued doing this, we began kissing and he put his hands on my face, and as he slid his tongue past my slick heated muscle, I moaned into the kiss, fueling Sebastian's want and need. I pushed one of my arms up to grip and pull on his hair and I went for his clothed mound with my free hand, and began to tease it with my hand.

"S-Sebastian…" I moaned his name into his ear, I hen whispered I didn't think would work. "S-Suck me off… please…" I begged him into his ear.

"No. Not yet… C-Ciel…." He said my name with such lust. He kissed me again but then got up. "I-I'm sorry Ciel. But I can't do this tonight. I'm gonna go… I have some things to er… take care of…" he said walking out of the room. I pounded the bed with my one fist roughly when I herd the door close. _'Damn-it, you left me with something I have to take care of on my own now.'_

**-To Be Continued**

* * *

_**AN; Hey! I meant to have the chapter posted an hour or so sooner! (3)Sorry! Ill try to post another one later today! I'm gonna try a chapter a day before I leave!**_

_**So much is going on and I honestly don't know where I'm even gonna be living yet… literally. I could be living 3,000 miles from where am now, I really don't know. And I really love you guys for sticking with me through all this! My laziness, procrastination, troubles and downs, and everything in between! My birthday is later this week… 4 days! JULY 27 BITCHES! Maybe things will get better after that!**_

_**So you all know how I'm atheist, right? Well, if you didn't, you know now. My mom was trying to force me to get baptized (aka christened) even though she knows this. She just doesn't wanna accept me. She really hates that I'm soo different from her little painting for her perfect daughter. She's just pissed off that I'm bi and atheist. Go to hell bitch!**_

_**OK! SORRY FOR THAT USELESS RANT ABOUT MY MOM!**_

_**I love you guys so much! I will try to deliver! TBH I don't know shit about any of this besides what everyone knows from movies and shit! I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT CLUBS AND DRINKING AND STRIPPING AND POLE DACEING! So little, I had to Google male pole dancing and watch a YouTube video. This guy was actually really graceful, I swear it was ballet meets interpretive dance with a prop.**_

_**Ok! I will let yall go now! Love you! MWAH!**_

_****__**I... LOVE... YOU..!3**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN; I have entered the dark mysterious cave with a Pop Tart, an eerie glow coming from the computer monitor, the choppy hum of the hard drive starting up. I just walked in from a mornings workout forced upon my fat ass. And I go to the only light source beyond my candle. I try the mouse… and it's off! **_

_**Omg, you know that's a horror film right there :p I'm sorry for not uploading yesterday as promised. My mom made me drive all over town, and then do other home shit for her… so there's good news that's also bad news. It turns out I'm not moving. I wish I was going back to my home town, but I'm not. Sadly. (Out of date! )But now I'm leaving for 3-4 weeks to abide by the custody rules…yeah. Custody. What fun! (In a sarcastic voice) but at least I'll get to see my best friend! But that means I will not see you guys for the whole 2 weeks… I'm leaving tonight… Please don't hate me! *cowers under hands in corner* ( out of date!) so I guess that's really 2 bad news, 2 good news… :/ but I love you guys, so I'm trying my hardest to post this chapter before I leave for the airport… that gives me less then 10 hours! Yeeps! Ill try to post while I'm gone! Well toodles for now… /3**_

_**I love yous!**_

**-Chapter 8**

I woke up in the dark with the massive headache still looming over me. I looked around and realized I couldn't see anything, and then, that the area was not dark, but dimmed. There was some source of light coming from somewhere. The sun? I rubbed my head and my hand bumped into something. _'What the hell?'_ I thought as I felt around. I determined it to be some form of clothing and pulled at it slowly, so my eyes would have time to adjust to the light. After the fabric was completely off, I realized it was someone's blazer. I dug around the pockets and found a piece of crumpled paper. _'Maybe this will tell me who came into my house…' _ I unraveled the piece of paper. I saw writing on it; it looked almost scribbled in haste. It was addressed to me.

_Ciel._

_I'm sorry if I upset you last night, but I had a feeling that, even if you were in your right mind, not drunk is what I mean by that, you would be more pissed off if I had done as you requested. I had let myself in to bring you what you wanted me too around 1230…-_

I looked at the clock.

"Fuck! Its already 1?!"

_- I wasn't going to come into your room originally, I didn't want to bother you, but, I had to make sure you didn't get too much light, wakening up with a hangover that is. I left this on top of your face for that reason. I knew you would search the pockets, so that's why I left the note here. Your room was a mess when I walked in… Do you sleep walk? Anyhow, the coffee is in your microwave in attempt to keep it warm._

_ Sebastian._

'_How the fuck did he get in..? That bastard probably picked the lock...'_ I thought. Throwing the expensive looking jacket to the side, I threw the note at my door. I surveyed the room. It was basically demolished. _'What the fuck? Did I throw a party in my sleep or something?' _I wondered. I got up and kicked some of the rubble to the side, allowing me a pathway to the door. I must of hit something glass, because I suddenly had a searing pain in my left foot, and it was bleeding. When I got to my couch, I took a look at it.

"Fuckk… There's light bulb shards in my foot! Did I break my fucking lamp or something?"

As if Sebastian being a bitch when I actually knew what I was doing, and was allowing him do things with me and he got up and walked the fuck away! Now my rooms a mess, my lamp is broken, and my foot is cut! Why the fuck can I never win!?

I pulled the pieces of glass out of my foot and used my claws to dig out the really little ones. I got up and walked to the bathroom to get some bandages. I washed my hands and got out the hydrogen peroxide. I rinsed my cut out over the tub and I hissed lowly at the shock of the cold, and the slight pain of the liquid running though it. I dabbed my foot dry and pulled out the wrap. I wrapped it around my foot a few times and tore it, using medical tape to keep it together. _'That should keep it clean'_ I thought, getting up to put the supplies away. I walked into my kitchen and warmed up the coffee. Of course though, something in there set on fire.

"AGH FUCK!" I screamed, running over to the wall to grab the fire extinguisher. I yanked it off the wall and grabbed the broom. I used the end of it to press the button to open the microwave. As it popped open I aimed the fire extinguisher and fiddled with the buttons. I found out how to turn it on and squirted the soapy white liquid into the radiation box. After the fire was out I picked around and started looking for what would have set off. I found a charred scrap, and realized it was paper. I could see the remains of ink beneath the black charcoal.

"Now I wont know what Sebastian said, or if he was trying to murder me… hmmm, what a pity." I said the last part sarcastically, walking out of the kitchen. _'He's cleaning that up.'_ I thought to myself. I walked to the living room and grabbed my keys, realizing I was still in my clothes from the night before and was gonna have to go get my own coffee. After thinking for a minute I realized something.

"Fuck. My car if still at the café! I'll call Mey and have her drive it here for me…" I said, taking out my phone and walking out the door. I dialed Mey-Rin number and had another realization. _'I've called this girl a lot this week!'_ a few rings later, the scratchy voiced girl picked up.

"Hey Ciel! What's up? You just wakin' up and wanted to thank me for the amazing night? I already know that's true, but it's nice to hear it!" She said, 'tooting her own horn' I believe the phrase is?

"Hey Mey, and no. although I had some fun that I still remember a general part foggily, and yes, I just awakened. But I was calling to ask you something… Do you still have a spare for my car?" I asked her, she stopped babbling and answered me confused.

"Well, yeah… You don't want it back do you? I love that car; it's comfy and has some, er… Memories?" she said, obviously not wanting to forget, or mention, some of the things that happened in there when we were dating. And I could tell she was blushing through the phone.

"No, you can keep it, I was actually wondering if you could drive it up here? I'll drive you back to the café to get your car, I just need it for tomorrow." I said, walking into the elevator.

"Umm, sure, but when? Because I'm at work right now. And my break doesn't have long enough left in it to drive all the way there and back…" she said, obviously on break now.

"Just after you get off from work would be great. I'm staying in today." I answered, walking out the door onto the street.

"Ok, see ya later Ciel." She said, disconnecting the call.

"Bye." I said as the call was ended. I walked down the street towards the Mc Donald's. The streets were unusually busy today. The cosplayers normally come Sunday, and I like to join them sometimes, but today, they were all over. From Naruto to Sailor Moon to Death Note and Fullmetal Alchemist, to the less known and popular ones like Sgt. Frog or Ouran High School Host Club. The punks and ganguros walked, looking at the apartment buildings and cosplay shops. Ura-Hara boys were in line at starbucks or in corners chatting, or trying to have there way with some of the millions of girls walking around in school girl uniforms or any of the others. By the time I had finally managed to walk the block and a half to McDonalds, it was one thirty. Ill admit I looked in a couple windows, but what do you expect? I moved here for a reason. I walked in to the much less crowded fast food restaurant, and walked up to the short line. It looked like they were running low on coffee, but it would do. The line moved quickly so I was up in a matter of minutes.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Uh, yeah. Can I just get 2 large coffees?" I asked him, looking around.

"I'm sorry sir, but there's going to be a 5 to 10 minute wait we just ran out of coffee." The man said.

"Um no problem. But could you still ring me up? I have a massive hangover and I'm _sure_ you know how those are." I said to him, still shifting uncomforatablely, probably acting suspicious.

"Ahaha, yeah, you can trust that." He laughed. "The coffee should be done soon, you need anything else?" he asked.

"Uh… No. unless you guys have anything vegetarian?" I questioned him, even though they never had before…

"No. Sorry. I'm not even completely sure where does… Maybe… Have you tried the Maids Café near the station?" he asked me.

"Heh… I know that place a little too well… I work there." I huffed out.

"Oh… You do? I didn't think a guy like you would work there…" he said slightly confused.

"Not my first choice. But it pays well enough for me to survive." I said regretfully.

"Oh. Well, here's your coffee." He said handing me the twin sized cups. "Enjoy the rest of your day. And take care." He said to me as I took the hot cups and walked toward the exit.

"Thanks, you too." I called over my shoulder. My tail swished happily and slightly irritated behind me as I sipped the brownish liquid. _'Where the fuck does he get off thinking he can judge me and my job based on my appearance? He's a cashier at a fucking Mc Donald's! If anything I should be insulting him! I make more then he does a week.' _ I mentally scoffed. _'The nerve of some.' _ I continued down the street back towards my apartment. I passed a small book store and decided to check it out but then saw I couldn't take drinks in. "Of course…" I said under my breath. I kept walking to my house and observed all the people. As always, the rockabellys were in the off-to-the-side courtyards dancing, a small group of Harujuku style girls gathering to watch and clap. Everyone walking down the street looking completely different. From the punks to the nekos, you saw everyone, and it was completely normal- and completely crowded.

A few blocks, and 30 minutes later, I finally reached my building. I walked in and walked towards the elevator. This time it was operating, so I pressed the up button a few times. 5 minutes later, the doors creaked open. Rolling my eyes I thought _'Couldn't they have at LEAST oiled the doors when they spent 3 days fixing them?'_ When they finally finished opening, I saw the silhouette of a tall figure. It started to walk out and all I could think was _'Just my luck' _The light displayed the man in fount of me reaching up to rub the back of his neck in an awkward fashion.  
"Hey Ciel… I actually just came to talk to you, but you weren't home, so I was leavening…" he said in a sexy but embarrassed voice. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes again.

"What do you want? Other then to kill me, obvious from the note you left in my microwave, that caught on fire." I said, in a slightly pissed tone.

"Well- HEY, I WAS NOT TRYING TO KILL YOU! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WOULDN'T CHECK!" He yelled defensively. I leaned against the wall and just looked at him with a quizzical glance.

"I never said I never checked. How do you know I just didn't see it?" I said smartly, smirking, because although I had just won, I knew he was gonna fight back.

"But then it's not my fault that it caught fire because you didn't see it." He snapped back.

"Oh, but it is because maybe you didn't put it somewhere easily viewable. And this is still hypothetical. And you shouldn't have put a note in a sleepy hung over mans microwave, unless it was safe for that." I said immediately, taking no time for the retaliation.

"Ok, but whatever. That's not what I came over here to see you about, Ciel, it was something I think is more important." He fought back.

"Whatever, fine, but you're cleaning it up. Now what did you want?" I said passive aggressively.

"Fine. And I don't think we should be down here to talk about it… Its more of a private matter…" He said just as awkward as in the beginning. An 'evil' grin spread thin across my lips before I responded.

"Well well well. I wouldn't have thought a big grown man like you would get embarrassed so easily, while I, just turning 21, am just standing here, uncaring, grinning at you. Looks like I found your weak spot." I scoffed, the grin becoming more of a smirk. "But whatever you can talk to me about there, surely you can talk about here." I said, in a mock tone.

"It will only embarrass you." He said in an insisting voice.

"Oh, I'm not one to be bashful, and I really don't give two shits about what these people think of me." I said looking him straight in the eye from my position on the wall.

"Fine. Then ill be as straight forward as possible for you. Did you know you were asking me to- well, you know... last night?" He asked me, looking like he was gonna start blushing if he had actually said it.

"What, blow me? Hell yeah I knew. So?" I snapped smartly.

"Umm… Well… Yeah." He started. "Why are you so pissed that I didn't?" he finished.

I forced a short, emotionless laugh when he finished his question. Standing up off the wall I answered him. "Why am I pissed? Hmmm…. Maybe because you're always all over me, and then when I decide to give you what you want, you get up and leave me there? Mmmm…. Nope. That's no reason at all to be mad." I ended sarcastically.

He had a shocked expression that I wish I could take a picture of, but I just smirked, huffing air out of my nose and then shook my head. "I'm starting to think you didn't actually want it in the first place, just wanted to see if id give it to ya. And now that I tried, you were just too scared to actually take it. Too bad." I glared at him. "Got anything to say pretty boy?"

He looked at me in almost utter disbelief. "What? No, Ciel, I don't think you have a clue how badly I want you, hell, I even have a hard on from that fucking attitude of yours, and how sexy you looked giving it.-" He started, I glanced down with out moving my head, and lo and behold he was being serious. I tried to hide the shock of that and keep it off my face. "-I probably would have enjoyed having yours in my mouth a lot last night if I hadn't known you had been drinking, and assumed you were still drunk. Would you have sucked me off if we were in switched positions?-" I cut him off. "Yes." That made him shut up quickly. He swallowed heavily, his Addams Apple bobbing, but he regained his composer as soon as he could, shock written all over his face. He walked over to me and backed me into the wall and gripped my chin. He pulled my face up so his lips were about an inch from mine, and I swallowed. "You don't have a clue how much I want to bend you over and fuck you right now." He said huskily against my lips. He then pressed his lips against mine and kissed me hard. I pulled my arms up and shoved him off of me and walked to the elevator. It was still on this floor, so as soon as it opened, I slid in and pressed the close doors button.

"Bye Sebastian. You'd better not come here again." I said, the doors were still opened and closed slowly, so he came into the elevator right before the doors closed.

"I don't think so Ciel. You wanted me so badly last night, why don't you have me right now and prove it wasn't the alcohol…?" he said cockily. Holding me close to him and pressing his still stiff mound against my own slight one.

"Hmph, you still have cleaning to do. I may give you a little reward if you do it all, but that's only if you're a good boy." I said teasingly, and then beginning to kiss him until the elevator came to a stop about 30 seconds later. "Hah, looks like that's over." I said winking and walking out of the elevator. I herd his footsteps fallowing behind me, trying to catch up as I unlocked my door. While I was taking off my shoes I herd him close the door I stood up and he had managed to sneak up behind me. He grabbed my hips and lowered his head to my ear.

"What happened to your foot?" He whispered into my ear.

"Some light bulb shard got in it. I got cut." I said, surprisingly not fighting him off of me.

"Awww, I'm sorry kitten~." He purred. At that I pushed out of his hold and slapped him.

"Your supposed to be cleaning the microwave you caused to catch fire, Sebastian." I snapped. At that, he kneeled on one knee and placed one hand over his chest, the other behind his back.

"Yes, My lord." He said as serious as possible.

"Get off your knee asshole."

"Anything for you bocchan" he said getting up and still being serious. I slapped him on the back of the head before pushing him toward the kitchen.

"Oh, and be a doll and toss me a water bottle." I called to him.

"Don't ever call me a 'doll'" he scowled at me and threw the bottle.

"Oh-Kayy~ Misses Fairy Princess~! And thank you for the enchanted royal water!" I snickered. The look on his pissed off face was priceless. I flipped on the TV and from the corner of my right eye I saw a black blob hurling at me. I turned my head and my eyes instantly widened. Before I had a chance to do anything, it slammed into me full force and winded me.

"Oof!" my arms were yanked above my head and I was officially pined to my couch. "GET OFF ME!" I screamed at him.

"Nope! I wanna kisssss! Then I'll finish my work!" he said with a cheesy grin.

"Only if you clean my room too." I bargained.

"NO!" he said astounded.

"Then no kiss."

"Fiiinnneeeeeeee." He said reluctantly. I closed my eyes and pecked his lips, immediately pulling back.

"Heyyy~! I said you had to give me a kiss!" he said sticking his lips out. I turned my head to the side.

"I _did_ give you one! You never said how long it had to be or that I had to full out make out with you." I smirked to myself.

"Fine. You and your damned loop-polls…" he grunted, as he got up and released me from his grip. He walked over to the kitchen and I heard the sink go on.

'_Adventure time,_

_Common grab your friends,_

_We'll travel to very, distant lands._

_With Jake the dog,_

_And Fin the hue-man,_

_The fun will never end._

_It's Adventure Time~!'_

"Ooohhh! Sebas-tian! Adventure Time is onnn~!" I called in a sing songy voice to him.

"Your such a child." He chuckled. The sound was so rich.

"So what if I am!" I said, crossing my arms and pouting.

"Aren't you, oh, I don't know… 21? I don't think you are supposed to be a child." He said, laughing at my behavior.

"Shut the fuck up and suck it." I said angrily.

"Now or later?" he said, lowering his voice into a deep sexy tone in my ear.

"YO WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed as I literally jumped off the couch and ran to the TV.

"Well, you told me to suck it, I assumed you actually wanted me too." He said oh-so-innocently.

"No, clean my room and get the fuck out. You lost your reward." I said, pointing at my bedroom door.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Ill be gone soon…" he said sadly. It almost made me feel pity… _Almost._

It was already 9:30 and Sebastian was just leaving.

'_Damn. He always has to come and fuck up my days and night… I'm going to bed. Just knowing he's in my presence wears me out.'_ I thought, rubbing my head and walking to my room. I swung the door open and my jaw simply dropped at what I saw.

'_Fucking great. Now I can't even sleep in my bed?'_

**-To Be Continued**

_**AN; WELL I MISSED YOU GUYS ALL SOOOOOO MUCH! DID YOU MISS ME? WELL I LOVE YEW! IVE BEEN BACK ALL DAY, WELL… ALMOST 9 HOURS AT LEAST… BUT IVE HAD A LOT OF THINGS TO DO, AND THEN THERES THE ALWAYS PROCRASTINATION. BUT I FINISHED! SADLY I JUST RELIZED, IT'S A LITTLE SHORT… BUT I WANTED THE LOVE OF CLIFF HANGERS! I WASN'T GONNA LEAVE IT AT, 'I CURLED UP INTO MY SHEETS AND WENT TO SLEEP.' THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN BOORRRREEEEEEE~IIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG~! I WILL DEFINITELY HAVE ANOTHER CHAPPY UP ON THE MORROW I HOPE! I LOVE YOU MY LOVEIES! SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND WILL LEAVE SOME SHMEXY CHARRICTERS IN THAT SEXY REVIEW BOX CALLING YOUR NAMES AND PROMISEING YAOI! *GIANT HEART* *BIG ASS DEAMON BEAR HUG* SEE YOU TOMORROW! **_

_**BTW**_

_**I GOT ONE OF MY GUY FRIENDS TO FALL IBN LOVE WITH THIS xD**_

_**I LOVE YOUS!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN; Hello all my amazing fans! I'm sorry if this post is a little later then I wanted it! I'm such a procrastinator Dx so, id hate to ask you guys to do anymore then everything you do for me now but… Could you maybe follow me on tumblr? Like, my personal one and my Kuro-shitsuji one? The links are .com and .com I love you guys! Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**I love youusss!**_

* * *

**-Chapter 9**

* * *

"Where did he even manage to find all this shit? I mean… I know he didn't bring it in with him and-" I was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing. I sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said in a slightly pissed off tone.

"Hey Ciel! I'm out front with your car… Why do you sound so pissed?" the over excited sounding female said over the line.

"Well… Come up here and I'll show you…" I said with and exasperated sigh. _'The bastard is probably laughing his ass off right now at this… I mean who the hell does this?'_ I thought as I stood in the red tint of the new light bulb in the lamp. _'This has got to be a joke, I mean… Rose petals? Fucking throw pillows? When did he sneak this in here?'_ I kept thinking. I heard a knock at my door and went to go let Mey-Rin in. The moment the door was opened completely, she ran and jumped onto me, hugging me and knocking me- well, us- onto the ground.

"AGH! WHAT THE FUCK MEY!" I screamed as we landed.

"Sorry~! I just missed you at work today! So what was it that you wanted to show me?" she said apologetically, and then sprang back to her usual self, bringing herself off of me and standing upright.

"Whatever just help me up," I said reaching for her hand. She grabbed it and pulled me off the ground. As I pulled my shirt back down, I addressed Mey. "Here, just come to my room." I let go of her hand and led her to my room, where the door was slightly open. I pushed the door the rest of the way open and I herd a sharp intake of breath next to me. To be honest, I would have done the same too, if the guy hadn't completely pissed me off the night before… The room was lit in a tint of red and the floor had rose petals scattered about. The bed was neatly made up and there was a large array of frilly black and white throw pillows at the head. My pillow was hidden under millions of layers. Leaning against the front of a large, black, frilled bordered pillow, was a small card. In calligraphy, it said '_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul.__'_ I hadn't picked up the card yet, so I didn't know what the other side said. Next to it was a small bouquet of red, black, and white roses, wrapped with a shimmering satin string, tied into a bow.

"Oh my GOD, Ciel! Did you do this?!" she questioned, in a lower, hardly audible voice she said, "For me…?"

"No. Mey, how many times must I remind you I'm gay? That damned Sebastian did it." I grumbled.

"AWH! He did all this for you? Wh-" I cut her off. "First he acts 'responsible' and doesn't suck me off like he always wants too, then he tries to set my house on fire, then he comes here, and does all this! Its not 'awwh' its horrible!" I yelled. It was more _to_ her then _at_ her…

"Wait, WHAT?! HE WAS GONNA…! OH MY FUCKING GOD! CIEL! Wait… HE TRIED TO SET YOUR HOUSE ON FIRE?! WHAT THE FUCK!? HOW?!" the girl screamed in all her over excitement, her nose bleeding just a little bit, probably thinking about the two males, Sebastian attached to Ciel like that.

"Yet, I begged him too, but he thought I was drunk and refused... And this morning, he brought coffee to me and left it in the microwave, and had secretly left a note in there, which caught on fire. So I had to walk down to Mc Donald's, after talking to you." I explained tediously. "Now do you want a ride to your car or not?" I asked her, starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah… S- Sorry…" she said sullenly.

"Look… Its not your fault…" I started off feeling bad, "Its just he's been pissing me off so much lately, and I was gonna go to bed and then found all this, and its just been a bad day…" I paused for a moment and scratched the back of my neck. "Ugh, I guess… look I'm sorry okay?" I apologized awkwardly.

"Its fine!" She chirped happily. I just shook my head smiling, and pushed her out the door. "Come'on. Unlike you, I need sleep!" I laughed. She began dying of laugher at that, and then the fact that I was tickling her sides to make her move faster.

"AGH! Ahahaha!" She screamed and giggled uncontrollably. "S- Stoppit!" She screamed, her words molding together.

"Alright, alright, fine. Come'on! We got places to be!" I yelled at her playfully and slapped her ass. "Getta move'on! Chop chop!"

"Ciel! STOPPIT!" She shouted, getting touchy.

"Alright, damn, can't joke with mah own best bud~!" I said, saying the last part with a hic voice impersonation.

"Oh shut up." She said as we walked out and I closed the door. We walked down the street and she showed me where the car was. I jogged up and opened the door and said to her "Ladies first." Gesturing my hand towards the door.

"Then I guess I should be opening and holding the door for you, huh? I mean, your more like a girl anyway." She teased me.

"Hey! I thought we agreed no size jokes! And I'd beat fucking Sebastian in a 'being-a-man' test anyway! You trin' to say your more manly then even Sebastian?" I retorted. She began blushing like mad and looked like a mo-mo, _**(fun-fact mo-mo means peach in Japanese. So Mey looked like a peach.)**_ Then an apple, and finally tomato red. No, she got as red as Sebastian's deep, crimson eyes.

"FUCK YOU CIEL!" she yelled as she got in the car door I had opened.

"Hey, you're the one who called me a girl." I said back, just before slamming the car door shut. I rounded the vehicle and slid in the driver's side. We drove in silence for the first couple minutes, she was looking out the window, watching all the lights and signs speed by, I was watching the road ahead of me, just driving along. This is how it always is, how its always been… Since we broke up at least. Before we always had something different to talk about. I forget how it happened, but we realized I couldn't ever, ya know, get up for her or any woman really. And after we broke up, I thought back and realized I just never admitted my attraction to guys. I still feel bad about it, for her, because she seems absolutely crazy for me. But its nothing to be helped.

"So how was work?" I asked her.

"Same old same old. Finny was teased, Alois bragged about shit that never happened, Elizabeth whined about you, I dropped and broke everything I touched because I need these stupid glasses. We were only missing you, the glue holding us together, keeping us in order." She explained, crinkling her nose and adjusting the round circles she calls her glasses when she mentioned herself. "How was the extra day off?" she asked.

"I told you already. It fucking sucked" I said simply. "I'm going to bed when I get home."

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot…." She said timidly. And that's how the rest of the car ride went. We pulled up to the Café, and I drove until we found her car.

"Alight, see ya tomorrow." I said to her waving slightly.

"Yeah, see yah." She twinkled her fingers as she opened her car door. I rolled up my window and went back to my house, happily in the bliss of the silent, empty, car.

Then, someone jumped up and put me in a chokehold from their hiding space behind my seats! And just as suddenly, a bullet flew through the window and shot the attacker dead! _**(Nahhh, just kidding, pretend that last little scene never happened! I just got board!)**_

When I finally got home, I walked through the threshold, and went directly to my room. I pushed all the shit off my bed and lied down to go to sleep. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off into the deep, silent abyss of sleep.

'_Come'on baby! I know you want me. Come over here and let me give you a kiss' _

'_Of course. But you'll do me a favor wont you?'_

'_Anything.'_

'_Baby, how come you aren't hard? Don't you WANNA fuck me?'_

'_Of course I do. But this happens all the time; I just can't seem to-'_

'_Of course you can't' a rough slap was given across the face, the sound resounding. 'For anyone else but me. You're a lieing cheater, Ciel. And don't you dare start talking about everyone else! You asshole!'_

I awoke with a start. _'What the hell…? Was that a dream? A memory? That sounded like Mey-Rin… that sounded like the fight we had before we broke up… She thought I was cheating?'_ Were all the thoughts running through my head after the startling dream. No. that wasn't a dream. It was a cold memory. _'What made me remember all the sudden? Why last night?_' I thought even deeper.

"Ugghhh…" I moaned, angry, but mostly tiered. I rubbed my face and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I got up and walked to the bathroom, shucking off my clothes from yesterday as I walked. Throwing them in the basket, I walked over to the shower and turned it on. I stepped into the steaming shower and washed off, all my thoughts on the nightmare I had just moments ago. I toweled of and got into my maids gear. I pulled on my boots and laced them, ending at my knee. I walked out of that portion and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a slice of bread and dropped it in the toaster. I gathered my keys and my wallet, and went back to the kitchen. The toast had popped, so I spread some jelly on it and went to the door. I opened it, locked the handle, closed it, and then locked the pad lock I strode to the elevator and went down. I exited the building onto the streets and racked my brain for where I parked my car. I finally remembered and rounded the building. I walked up to the car and noticed a small piece of paper in the windshield.

'_Fuck.' _I suddenly realized that I got a ticket for parking here, although there were no posted signs saying I couldn't.

"The fuck man! I can't afford a ticket!" I yelled to the wind. "Damn it." I sighed. I yanked the door open and read the ticket. It simply said _'no parking overnight_._' _

I sighed and jammed the key in the ignition. I revved the engine and made a sharp U turn and got onto the street. I went for the café, the only place on my agenda today. I had hit rush hour as always and so I turned on the radio. 'Sweet Dreams' by Marilyn Manson was on and I sung along.

'_I want to used you and abused you  
I want to know what's inside  
Moving on hold your head,  
Moving on keep your head,  
Moving on hold your head,  
Moving on keep your head,  
Moving on hold your head,  
Moving on keep your head,  
Moving on.'_

I was a bit off key, but rockin' out. About 20 minutes later I pulled into the small employee lot and parked. I walked in through the kitchen doors and grabbed my supplies. I walked into the dinning room and got to work setting my tables. After that was done, I clocked in and waited. Nobody usually came for the first hour, and I always got over time for being early. So after I had gotten settled in the back, the rest of the crew walked in.

"On break already Ciel?" Alois questioned me, blue eyes about ready to pop out of their sockets, "I would much rather you took it with me." He whispered against my ear in a huskier voice, sitting down on my lap and wrapping his arms around my neck.

"No I'm not on my break, and hell no. I would never do that, you should know this by now." I said to his in an irritated voice, pushing him off of me. He landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"OWwwwwww! Ciel~! Why're you so meaannnn!" he screeched between sobs.

"I'm not mean; you're just a ragging homo and a fucking baby." I answered.

"Asswhipe."

"Tit farm."

"Dickfucker."

"Why thank you, Madam 'Gina monster." I responded, with a smirk.

Alois just stared at me signifying that I had won. We have this on-going creative cursing contest whenever we have fights, its actually pretty fun. I usually win though… that part get boring, always winning.

A chime of bells rang and our heads snapped up. I strode in and took the customer to a seat that I had already set. _'Ugh, I hate when mornings start early.'_

"Well you can have anything on the menu that you'd like. Mr.… ah…." I drifted off.

"Sam. Sam Jackson."

"Yes, of course Mr. Jackson. As I said, anything you want." I said with a smile. "Do you have any special maid request or time to order or…?" I asked him.

"Ahh… No Ciel, I think I'll stick with you for the day, as for ordering, I think I'll just have a banana coca smoothie." He said. Thankfully he didn't ask for anything sexual. I never really liked this guy.

"Okay, it'll be right out." I said nodding to the red headed teen.

"Thank you." he smiled.

Sam came here often, but wasn't what we'd call a regular. He had longer red hair and brown eyes; his skin was always surprisingly tan. And flawless. I'm pretty sure he's single and everyone at the shop wonders why. Lizzy seemed to have a little crush on the high school student, and flirted from time to time since she's only 22, but is too shy to ask him out, even if he is 19. He's tall, and about an average weight. His looks have even Alois stunned, but to be honest, I didn't think he was all that special.

I made the smoothie and carried it back out to him quickly, then walked to the podium.

Once I got close I called to the person standing there. "Hey, Elizabeth?"

"Yeah Ciel?" she asked me.

"You wanna hang out tonight?"

"Um… Sure, why not. Not to be mean, but why…?" she responded.

"Well… Because, if Sebastian tries to come I can slam the door on his face because I have a guest. Or won't be there." I explained. She got a slightly saddened look on her face and then returned to her usual happy-go-lucky demeanor.

"Well… Okay… I guess. I'll help you avoid your little boyfriend." She said.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ LIZZY! He's _not _my boyfriend!" I quietly yelled at her.

"Whatever you say Ciel…" she said with an 'I-don't-believe-you' voice and continued, "But you can't deny that there's a spark there. It's all to obvious." She finished in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Go to hell. I hate him. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm required to serve any customer I get. Not my fault if they fall for me." I responded quickly.

"'Kay, anyway, Where we hanging?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I don't really care. So why don't you pick?" I said.

"Fine, just follow me to my place in your car. You haven't been over before, right?" she checked with me.

"No. How far is it from here?" I questioned her.

"Uh… Abou-" She was cut off mid word by a deep voice.

"Can I get my check?" Sam called over to me, waving his arm in the air.

"Yes, one moment." I said.

"Of course, take your time!" he responded freely.

Turning to Elizabeth, I said, "Duty calls. I'll talk to you later." I turned and walked to the register. I tapped the touch screen computer connected to the receipt thingy, and printed it out. I took it and put it in the holder, walking toward the table as I did. My shoes clicked on the marble at each quick and short step.

"Here's your check, ill be back in a moment to pick it up." I said, before I turned and walked into the kitchen. _'The days just starting and I already need a drink really badly… what the hell.' _ I walked to the sink and grabbed a glass, I filled it with some water and chugged it down pretty fast. I then repeated the process about 3 times. I then put the cup in the sink and walked back to the teen's table.

"Sorry for the long wait, I just needed to do something in back. Is the check ready?" I asked him.

"Yes, and take a $5 tip. The smoothie was really good, and it's always fun to watch guys walk around in skirts… Hah, I feel for ya man." He said. _'What an asshole! At least I got a good tip.'_

"Okay, ill be back in a moment." I said and began walking away.

"Just don't take another jizz break." He responded immediately.

'_Die and go to hell. Go to hell, go to hell, go to hell!' _I thought angrily as I practically smashed my heels in the ground. I got to the computer and slid the card, I took the tip off of it as well, and then printed the receipt. I walked it too him in the checkbook and placed it on the table. Once he took the receipt, I took the book and escorted him out of the building.

'_God I fucking hate that dick head.' _Were my only thoughts, then of course, cock block numero uno walked up to the café.

'_DAMN it! Can you just leave me the fuck alone?!'_ Were the only words I wanted to say to him, but of course, while on the clock, I couldn't. I had to be sweet, and nice, and all around the perfect host. So I turned around and basically darted into the kitchen. I started making the only mixed drink I was aloud on the clock, or would even drink for that matter, and started mixing the concoction. I poured the sprite and grenadine syrup into the cup and mixed, I then placed in the cherry and drank it. But of course the inevitable happened and Elizabeth came in announcing that Sebastian was requesting me and waiting to be seated. I placed my drink in the refrigerator and walked out of the kitchen.

I huffed a small puff and smiled. "Hi, welcome to the Undertakers Maid Café, how can I help you?" I said to him, completely ignoring the look he was giving me.

"Uhm… you're acting like we've never met before. You know this isn't the first time we met." He said suspiciously.

"Follow me and I'll seat you Mr. Michaelis," I said walking to the closest table. "Just take a seat here, and I'll be right with you." I said. _'Maybe if I act like I don't know him, I can avoid a shit day today.' _I thought, only hoping my plan would work. Of course though it didn't, because 20 seconds after I turned around, this is what happened.

"Uh, Ciel?" Sebastian said, extending his arm and grabbing mine. "Why are you acting like this?" he asked me, his eyes looking desperate and pleading, something I've never seen him with and guessed it was rare to see.

"Acting like what?" _'Oh this is too fun.' _"I'm just doing my job. Please remove your hand from my arm." I requested of him.

"What, forgetting me and making me think you have amnesia?" he said, pissed off. "Fine then, but I'm requesting you to have breakfast with me." He said, letting go of my arm, to stand up, and hold me by the waist with both hands. This causing me to blush, so I looked away to try to hide it.

"Look, Sebastian, you can't do this." I started.

"But if I pay for an hour of your time, I can." He said back to me, and being I couldn't argue that fact, I just looked back up at him, and looked in his crimson orbs.

"But why my time? Why chase after me? The one person in here who wouldn't bend over and be happily fucked by you? Why the one who hates you?" I asked him, almost quizzing him one why he obviously wanted me so bad.

"Because, you make me think, I have to actually think about what I do and what the effect would be, you keep me on my toes. And I chase after you because I want you. You're beautiful, sexy, smart, fun, act like an ass hole, even though really, you're sweet and just want love, I know that every time you say something rude and insulting, it's not because you really hate me, but because you're trying to hide your own feelings. You're strong and independent, and fiery. And why the fuck would I want some whore that'll fuck me if I ask? I want to work for it. I want the mind game that you are. I want somebody who tests me and isn't afraid to speak up against me. In the hall you didn't just let me over power you. You fought back and pushed me and slapped me, then got in the elevator and were going to go upstairs and just leave me there. You didn't ask me, but told me to clean up the burnt kitchen, and didn't take any bull shit from me. We're equals. And me and you both know that you don't hate me. You know that for a fact in the back of your mind, and you just don't want to admit it. And I know that for a fact." He said, with such passion in his eyes, that I couldn't believe it. Did this man really feel this way about me? But he couldn't possibly! I'm such an ass hole, such a dick too him… How could he possibly! But… The look in his eyes when he said it all… Maybe it really was? Maybe he did feel like this? Feel all this, for no one but me….?

I was utterly speechless and could do nothing but stare back into his eyes. He simply stared back into mine, and lowered his head, looping one arm completely around my waist and using his now free hand to lift my face to his. He then gently pressed his lips to mine and to my own surprise, I kissed back. It was gentle and sweet, and different then all the times before… it was filled with passion, and not only blind lust and to fill the over bearing need to get down and into each others pants. And almost just as it began, it ended. He broke the kiss I just looked into my one eye.

"W- Why?" I stuttered slightly. He stared directly into my eye, unwavering and unfaltering, and said,

"Because Ciel. It hurts me when you do things like this, and… I love you." he said, all truth showing in his emotion filled eyes.

* * *

**-To Be Continued**

* * *

_**AN; Hey! Sorry that it was a day and 2 hours and 22 minutes late! I had a hard time figuring out what to write, and procrastinated, and got forced out all day, and got given a new computer curfew… Yeah, but I love you! And I'm sorry for the dick head chapter cliff hanger choice! Ha ha ha! I ment to have Sebastian's POV in here too, but I forgot… so I will begin the next chapter with his POV! YAY! I'm sorry, but updates are going to slow down a little bit, I'm gonna be starting school in less then a week, and will have less time to write! I'm sorry! Don't hate me! :c *hides under rock* and I really hope that you guys didn't leave me after the 3/4 weeks that I was gone! WELL, ILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! WITH A LONGER AN I THINK! I LOVE YOU! BYES!**_

_**I LOVE YOUS!**_

* * *

_**PS. I MET A FRENCH GIRL AT UNIVERSAL STUDIOS TODAY! I KNOW A LITTLE BIT OF FRENCH, SO I USED THAT, AND WE BOTH USED HAND GESTURES! IT WAS SO MUCH FUN! THE UNIVERSAL LANGUAGE AT UNIVERSAL STUDIOS! AHAHAHA!**_

* * *

_**WELP!**_

_**TOODLES!**_

_**I LOVE YOUS!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN; HEY GUYS! I wrote this as soon as I wasn't with my step dad anymore! Ha ha. Well… someone reminded me you can't see links… my rp one is butler-mihaelis for tumblr, and my personal is neon-roberts, ya know, in case you actually wanted to know… So! I know I was being a bitch with the cliffy I gave, but… I JUST HAD TO! I JUST COULDN'T RESIST! So, as a special bonus kinda thing, I will write the first part in dear Sebbys POV, and then re-write it in Ciel's POV. That sound good? I hope so! I will do the best I can with this! And just because the confessions out, doesn't mean this is over! I'm hopping for at least another 10 chapters… BEGGING FOR MORE! Because I really love writing this fic! I completely forgot what I said about Ciel's parents, so you'll find out in here… All about a really depressing way… Heeheee :) I also plan for when this is over, to write an AxelxRoxas thing… I mean who doesn't love a good kingdom hearts love triangle possibility? I'm also going to throw number 14/Xion in for good measure… Who knows where it'll go! xD Anyway, I need to start writing before I forget how too!**_

_**Loves you guys! Bye!**_

_**I loves Yous!**_

* * *

**-Chapter 10**

* * *

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

My heart was pounding as the words came out of my mouth, surprising even myself that the words weren't stuttered and didn't tumble out as if I were- even though I am- a nervous wreak. I kept my hand on his cheek and my arm around his waist, keeping in check that this wasn't fake, this actually just happened. _'Why the hell am I acting like this?!' _I thought to myself, _'No ones ever caused me to react like this… this isn't how I act. I'm not some over emotional bitch!'_ but then why was I acting like this? _'Are my feelings really that strong? That crazed for him?' _I was forced to wonder. I was only questioning my every move. But I knew this was what was real. But I was frozen there. I couldn't help it. But the sapphire orbs floating in fount of me were signs of tranquility, although overflowed with emotion. But Ciel was the first one to speak.

"Y- You do…?" he stammered. It was still more then I could do at this moment. I simply nodded, and then lowered my head, placing my forehead on his own, and closing my eyes. I lowered my hand from his face and trailed it down to wrap around his center, overlapping my other arm. I then tilted my head slowly, and pressed my lips softly to his once more. I lightly licked his lips and he opened his mouth, accepting my tongue. He moved his arms up and wrapped them around my gap, closing the space between us as I gently lapped at his tongue and around his mouth. Suddenly he broke our attachment, as if there were poison in my mouth.

He looked into my eyes and he looked almost sad, but the words he spoke stung me, as if he didn't care that I had just poured my heart out to him.

"No. Sebastian, I- I can't… You don't, your just saying that. You don't love me, no ones capable of that. It's just not possible. No one ever has, nor will they ever. Even if they think they do they don't." he explained as if it were supposed to be the most obvious thing in the world. His eyes looked as sad as the words normally would have sounded, but he said them as if he truly believed it and it were the question he would know the answer too for sure, no questions, no emotions, just knowledge.

"Why do you feel that way Ciel? Can't you believe I'm being honest? I truly do, but you not accepting that makes me feel like shit, ya know that?" I asked him, hopping to get an answer.

"Look. You really wanna know?" he asked looking into my eyes. He sat down and then without needing a reply, he continued. "When I was really young, my father would abuse me, not sexually or anything, but he would hit me and scream at me and get really drunk, then it would get worse. When I was about 9 or 10, he hung himself, not knowing what else to-do and he left a note saying it _was_ in fact because of me he did all this because he really fucking hated me. I hadn't even done anything wrong, he just hated me. After that my mom became more and more distant. When I turned 16, I came out to her and told her that I thought that I was gay. She got angry as fuck and started beating me. She would have thrown things at me if she didn't care about her stuff. Then she abandoned me, kicking me out. For about a year, I walked around and lived on the streets near where I worked, and then once I had saved enough, I bought a plane ticket out of Miami, and flew here. I got a job at this café, and after about a year, I finally had enough to rent an apartment. So you see? Not even my parents could love me." He finished the tearful and unknown story of his own past. I pulled a chair up and took his hand in my own.

"Ciel… That's terrible that they treated you like that, but that doesn't mean you're un-loveable. That just means they couldn't love, period. There is some one who loves you, and always will. And that person is me." I said, gently stroking his hand with my excessively large thumb. He pulled his hand out of mine and just spat back.

"No you don't." he stared coldly into my eyes, "Now stop lieing to me! Is this your idea of a joke?! Because it isn't funny! Not at all! I'm doing perfectly fine without any 'love' and without your synthetic sympathy and pity!" he screamed at me and stood up quickly. "This is why I was pretending I didn't know you, so I could do my work effectively! Because I think I thought I was falling in love with you! But thank you for helping me forget about it! Because you're just a lieing bastared who thinks playing with peoples emotions- especially broken ones- is funny! But its not!" he continued.

"Just. Are you ready to order, or will it be the usual?" he said in a completely different voice. _'Does he have… Split personalities?! He's a completely different person now...!' _I wondered.

"Uhm… just the usual, yeah…" I spoke slowly,

"You're in unusually early today. I hope I'm not intruding by asking why that is." He said cheerfully.

"Um.. I came to see you… Ciel, do you remember what happened just 5 minutes ago?" I asked carefully.

"What do you mean? You just got here and I just came and seated you! Nothing but that happened!" he said questioningly, tilting his head.

I couldn't even comprehend the amount of things running through my mine at that very moment.

"Um… Yes. How silly of me. But please do spend breakfast with me." I said.

"Yes of course!" he smiled. "I'll come with your drink. Just please wait a moment." He said, then turned and strutted toward the curtains leading into the kitchen.

**Ciel's P.O.V. (beginning aprox. 10 minutes previous)**

As those last words left his mouth, I froze, completely astonished and speechless. But not thoughtless, as that's the complete opposite. My mind was running away screaming at me, having no regard to my own feelings.

'_No, he can't fucking love you! YOU'RE UNLOVEABLE!' _

"Y- You do…?" I questioned him, begging it to be true but, denying it at the same time. He seemed like he had lost all ability to speak. _'He said it though, didn't he? Shouldn't I be the speechless one?' _

He had simply laid his head on mine, making me question every action that much more. He closed his eyes and the heat that was on one of my cheeks vanished, and I was closer to him, with a sudden rise in temperature on my lower back. Suddenly, we were engulfed in an unexpected kiss, and he was lapping at my lips. The entire gesture was sweet and satisfactory, and amazing at the same time. With much more attention on the gentle massaging motions given to my muscle by his own, I had hardly realized I had wrapped my arms around his neck, lifting slightly on to my tip toes. _'Fuck, no!'_ My mind screamed as sudden images of my father flashed through my head, taking me by such surprise that it cause me to invoulentarintaly jerk back, breaking the bitter-sweet kiss. I stared into his shocked pupils, and caught myself from breaking down and crying right on the spot, because the last picture that put its self on display was the one of my fathers death.

"No. Sebastian, I- I can't… You don't, your just saying that. You don't love me, no ones capable of that. It's just not possible. No one ever has, nor will they ever. Even if they think they do they don't." I explained dully. Didn't he get it? There's no way we could be together. It would just end up hurting me in the end. That's how it is. That's why I've avoided him like that for so long. Maybe I could save myself the pain and hurt that way… At least for a little longer.

"Why do you feel that way Ciel? Can't you believe I'm being honest? I truly do, but you not accepting that makes me feel like shit, ya know that?" He asked me, begging me with his eyes. Those eyes…

"Look, you really wanna know?" I asked him, staring him down and than walking to a seat and taking it. Without needing his response since I already knew the answer, I started my story.

"When I was really young, my father would abuse me, not sexually or anything, but he would hit me and scream at me and get really drunk, then it would get worse. When I was about 9 or 10, he hung himself, not knowing what else to-do and he left a note saying it _was_ in fact because of me he did all this because he really fucking hated me. I hadn't even done anything wrong, he just hated me. After that my mom became more and more distant. When I turned 16, I came out to her and told her that I thought that I was gay. She got angry as fuck and started beating me. She would have thrown things at me if she didn't care about her stuff. Then she abandoned me, kicking me out. For about a year, I walked around and lived on the streets near where I worked, and then once I had saved enough, I bought a plane ticket out of Miami, and flew here. I got a job at this café, and after about a year, I finally had enough to rent an apartment. So you see? Not even my parents could love me." I completed my story not feeding unnecessary details and emotions into it. Looking as if he might cry, yet is trying to be strong for me, and my sake, he pulled up a chair and took my hand into his own, lightly stroking the back of my hand once.

"Ciel… That's terrible that they treated you like that, but that doesn't mean you're un-loveable. That just means they couldn't love, period. There is some one who loves you, and always will. And that person is me." He said begging to stroke my hand once more. I snatched my hand from his. I wasn't seeking his pity. I just needed him to know why he could never love me, and why I could never love him. I mean, I killed a man with my bare existence, and caused my mom to throw me out because I was so fucked up in the head. I wasn't gonna make him live with a fucked up brat like me. So I was advising him too leave.

"No. No you don't!" I spat at him, giving him a death stare. "Now stop lieing to me! Is this your idea of a joke?! Because it isn't funny! Not at all! I'm doing perfectly fine without any 'love' and without your synthetic sympathy and pity!" I yelled at him boldly. I know I may get fired for this, but maybe I'll get lucky and the Undertaker will find this entirely too amusing. "This is why I was pretending I didn't know you, so I could do my work effectively! Because I think I thought I was falling in love with you! But thank you for helping me forget about it! Because you're just a lieing bastared who thinks playing with peoples emotions- especially broken ones- is funny! But its not!" I finished. Suddenly, I blacked out… _'Did I hit my head or something?! Did I just fall too the ground? Fuck! What is he going to think?'_ Far away I heard a voice that sounded a lot like min speaking, and a saw a small light as if at the end of a tunnel.

"Just. Are you ready to order, or will it be the usual?" The voice asked, I ran toward it, and the light turned into blurs, and I could make-out the café, and a girl… no wait, me in my dress, and a figure that looked awfully like Sebastian, speaking.

"Uhm… just the usual, yeah…" He spoke slowly.

'_What the hell is this?! This doesn't happen too often, but I've still never figured out what it was!'_

"You're in unusually early today. I hope I'm not intruding by asking why that is." My voice asked cheerfully.

"Um.. I came to see you… Ciel, do you remember what happened just 5 minutes ago?" Sebastian asked carefully.

"What do you mean? You just got here and I just came and seated you! Nothing but that happened!" My blob said questioningly, tilting its head. As I crept closer and closer the image got clearer.

"Um… Yes. How silly of me. But please do spend breakfast with me." He requested.

"Yes of course!" It smiled. "I'll come with your drink. Just please wait a moment." Mine said, then turned and strutted toward the curtains leading into the kitchen. It walked and moved the curtain out of the way, so it could go in. the closer I got, the more and more defined the picture got, and then it looked as if I was looking at the scene myself. And then, suddenly, I was inside of the blob, and saw, did and felt what it did, then I was back into my body, back into the café, with a searing headache. But not on the floor or Sebastian or any of the others arms, or even the chair, I was standing in the kitchen, exactly where the blob had been. As always, I disregarded and went to the fridge to grab my Shirley temple.

"Why am I the ONLY on taking customers out there! Really!" I shouted from the refrigerator, and then took a sip of a Mizz Temple.

"Because you were the first one ready, and then requested!" Elizabeth yelled at me, tilting her head back to look at me from the lounge seat. "By the way… How come you went out with Mey-Rin but not me?" she asked me, still in the same position.

"Huh." I sighed loudly. "How many times do I have to repeat that? You weren't my type, and it turned out I was gay anyway. Must we chit-chat about that now when I'm to be serving a customer?" I questioned her.

"Yeah, yeah… What ever." She muttered. I grabbed the supplies for Sebastian's drink, and made it real fast, then went though the curtains. I sauntered over to his table and sat down, crossing my arms and looking at him.

"Ciel?" he asked taintively.

"Yessir?" I responded immediately, having already planed how this would go.

"Are you okay?" he followed up on me.

"Of course I am!" I said all too peppy. _'This has to work! Other wise my acting skills will have been wasted! Although… Their probably more wasted here then anywhere else…'_ I thought with determination.

"Are you sure…?"

"YEAH! I mean! Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well… I mean… Do you remember anything?" He looked at me, tilting his head.

"Well, yeah… If you mean by you confessing your undying love for me, of course!" I stated, relishing in the shocked flash that went across his face. "But then I kinda blacked out after I told you my whole life's story. It was pretty weird." I added, nodding enthusiastically. His face was just confused and shocked and then just blank.

"Wait… You weren't conscious? But you were talking to me and took my order and everything." He said looking confused as hell. To be honest, I was a little confused too, but this was pretty damn funny.

"Yes I was. Now, your paying for an hour of my time, what would you like to do, lover boy~?" I asked him seductively walking my fingers up his arm, then grabbing him by his tie and pulling him closer to me. He seemed to easily be turned on, or can't handle himself around you because he licked his lips and stated.

"I want to bend you over that table and fuck you. I also wanna see just _how_ good you are with that little fucking mouth of yours." He smirked, looking directly into my eyes.

"Oh, but you don't think I want the same?" I teased him, lightly biting my lower lip.

"You think I'm going to let you fuck me?" he scoffed.

"Well, of course. Did you think I was going to let you have all the fun?" I grinned sinisterly.

"Well, I was still going to suck your dick of course. I mean, what fun would it be if I didn't?" he said looking as innocent as possible, for when you're talking about sex and sucking dicks of course.

"But maybe I wanna squeeze inside your tight little hole. Did you ever think of sharing, Sebastian?" I asked pouting.

"Well, I think you'll be too preoccupied about how I possibly didn't tear you in half to think about fucking me."

I pretended to be appalled by his words. "Such vulgar speech for a… Never mind, you're a pole dancer." I smirked.

"Oh yes, by the way, did you enjoy the show?"

"Well yes, you seemed very good at it. And like you're very acquainted with long poles." I spoke. I could easily see his bulge getting progressively larger.

"That's not the only thing I'm good at." He teased. I could feel myself blush and quickly said,

"I see you have a problem down in the lower departments..." I leaned in close and whispered, "Am I turning you on Sebastian?" _'Thank god I'm in my petty coats and skirt right now instead of jeans…I'm starting to get hard'_

"Well, if you weren't hiding under all those skirts, I think you might be too." He came back.

"You still haven't given me my answers yet though Sebastian~." I sang.

"Well. There are many things I won't tell you, but yes, I do have a problem, and I tend to resolve it with you." he spoke in a deep, sexy, voice.

"Sorry, but I have plans, Mr. I love you." I teased him, standing up.

"Must you tease me?" he asked, looking up at me for a change. I mocked thinking for a moment.

"No. because you went and lied to me. So I'm going to make fun of you." I said.

"That's not fair. Because I was telling the truth." He whined.

"Nope~! It's a lie! I'm getting your check! Toodles!" I twinkled my fingers in the air before dashing to the register.

I typed in the numbers and item quickly, adding the hour and a $10 tip. I snickered and michivious grin spread across my face for a quick moment as I taped 'accept.' I walked back to his table and handed him the check book.

He raised a quizzical eyebrow and interrogated me. "A $10 tip?" I simply grinned.

"Well, yes. Did you forget you offered it earlier?" I offered.

"Did I now?" he raised an eye brow once more.

"Yes. Yes you did." I confirmed. I succeeded in my con!

"Alright then. I shouldn't be a _liar_ now, should I?" he looked at me.

"Well… you already are one, so I don't see the difference." I mussed, "Well, thank you for you're business and kind patronage! Have a nice day! Come back to the Undertakers Café!" _'Not.'_ "Buh bai now!" I waved to him, after scooting him to the door and pushing him out. I closed the door, slammed my back against it, and slid down.

A few hours and 2 coffees later, I was requested again. I had had a steady flow of costumers and tips so far today, and thought I had gotten Sebastian out of the way early…

Oh how I was wrong.

"Ciel! Another request from Sebastian!" I herd shouted to me. It was the daily lunch rush and we had been serving people left and right. You would be surprised how many pervy men and women there were in Harujuku, er… No you wouldn't.

I huffed and puffed, _**(and blew your house down)**_ and walked to the podium. Alois grabbed my hand and rushed me the rest of the way forward.

"Hurry up~!" he whined, "Sebastian-San I waiting~!" he sang. _'This boy is much too hype… No… he's more like a high school girl.'_

"Welcome back Sebastian!" I said with a grin. Oh how false that smile was. I couldn't be more disgusted by a single person's presence.

"Hello Ciel," he said with a smile, "It's so nice to see you again."

"Likewise. This way to your usual seat." I said with a small hand gesture.

"So how was your morning?" he asked me, trying to make small talk.

"It was well, just as usual." I responded. "And you?"

"Just fine. I took an extended lunch break because I needed to talk to you…" he mentioned.

"I do apologize, but as you can see, we are very busy at this hour and I have several other customers." I stated, "And I will only be able to come by for a few moments at a time."

"Ah. Ok then."

"Here's your seat, do you have anything specific you would like to begin with?" I asked him, handing him a menu, "There are a few lunch specials, and I can come back in a few minutes if you would like." I completed the mouthful.

"Um… Just my usual to begin with." He said.

"Of course. Ill be right back with that." I said, before giving a slight bow and turning to the kitchen.

I walked towards the kitchen, stopping at a few tables checking that they were all fine. The girls all purring at how adorable I was, and all the guys with hearts in their eyes. I finally entered the kitchen and almost sighed with relief.

'_Damn. I knew I should have taken my break…'_ I made the drink and walked back out briskly.

"Is there _any_ way I can help you today sir?" I asked him in a low, seductive voice, leaning over to whisper in his ear. _'I swear, the rules Undertaker gives me are ridiculous… I swear I'm an escort, or a hooker… Not a maid in a café.'_

"Um… Well… Now that you mention it, can I get a kiss and the Heart Beat Shrimp?" he requested simply.

I moved my head a little bit and pecked him on his lips. "Would you like the rice pilaf or steamed new potatoes and veggies on the side?" I asked him. _**(AN; mmmm food talk, so sexy Ciel!) **_

"I think I'll try the rice pilaf" he said.

"The shrimp will be about ten minutes… Bard- our chef- needs time to prepare the food." I assured him.

"Of course, thank you." he said

"I'll be back with your order momentarily." I said. I stood up straight just as another costumer called me.

"Ciel!? May we get our Check please?" one of the few giggling girls shouted.

"Of course Misa-Chan. Just one moment." I called back to her, as I passed by, I decided to have some fun. I leaned down and whispered teasingly against the shell of her ear. "That _is _what you wanted me to call you, isn't it?" A strong blush graced her small cheeks, and I knew Sebastian was watching, so I looked at him and it rang true. He was glaring at me and he had clearly seen how much she was blushing. I continued on my walk and went to the register for about the hundredth time today. I took the check book to the ladies and then went to put in Sebastian's order.

I walked around checking the countless other tables and then got the check from the girls. After adding the tip and giving the card back, I walked to the kitchen and collected his order.

"Here you are." I said, placing the platter on the table. "Can I get you a refill?" I asked him.

"No. But you could sit in my lap and hold my neck. And maybe give me a small make-out." He said arrogantly.

"No Sebastian. I can't do that with a hand full of costumers, and a full café. It's against the rules." I explained carefully.

"Then at your apartment later tonight." He said as if he knew for a fact I was going to be there.

"I will not be in this evening Mr. Michaelis." I said with a small bit of attitude.

"And whys that?" he asked.

"None of your business. Now if you have no reasonable request, I must go tend to my other costumers." I said as professionally as a guy in a maids dress could. After that I turned and walked away.

"Uh, Sir. With the blue hair, yes, uh… Ciel was it? Check Please." The tanned Australian said with a devious smile. He had become a regular here ever since that day.

**-To Be Continued**

* * *

_**AN; hey guys! I'm so sorry! I'm such a procrastinator! :c I'm going to say though, that yesterday, I was at universal studios Hollywood and almost DIED. (Yes, I go there almost as a pass time due to annual passes….) the Jurrastic Park ride broke and it was right before the 80 ft. suicide drop. And I'm terrified of heights. Don't ask why I did it then… Dx so please excuse my tardiness and busy schedule! Posting will be dropping to 1 or 2 times a week at most, I hope I can keep up with that! School starts on Tuesday for me, and I will become way more busy with all that wasted day… -_- I'm sorry these have become much shorter, but my life has really just been shit and I don't even think you guys wanna hear about it. And I don't think you guys are too interested in it anyway… BACK TO THE STORY! Did you guys like Ciel's back story? I hope you didn't expect a confession back from Ciel! Whelp. I love yous! Bye!**_

_**I LOVE YOUS!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN; Bwah hahahaha! First week of school finally done! 3 day weekend now and I will be writing for the most part! School was terrible! Those people gave me homework :'c EVERY SINGLE DAY. IT'S THE FIRST 4 DAYS OF 8TH GRADE AND YOU'RE GIVING ME THIS?! THIS WEEKEND I HAVE LIKE 60-70 PROBLEMS FROM ALGEBRA! WHAT THE FUCK?! Of course I'm ignoring them though :p well, heres the chappy!**_

* * *

**-Chapter 11**

* * *

Although bile rose in my thought, I smiled, swallowing the small bit of throw up. _'He is the ONLY person that could disgust me more then Sebastian, and of course I got them both.'_ I thought.

"Of course Dustin." I said, walking past his table and to the register. I punched in a few numbers and hit a few items. I printed the check and receipt, placing them together in the little black envelope. I held it tightly and walked over to his table. A few tables away I over herd one of the costumers flirting with Mey-Rin- well, if you could call it that.

"Now, I thought cats and nekos were supposed to have keen eye-sight…?" he said, looking he up and down, then flicking he nose lightly.

"Well… Yes, but I'm much clumsier with the glasses off, you see…" she said. _'She always uses that excuse, couldn't she just admit she thinks their cute?!'_ I almost screamed at her mentally.

"Oh, well, their cute kitten!" he responded, scratching her ear. _'Your gonna piss her off~. She hates that…' _I thought, continuing to Dustin.

"Well, heres the bill! Just let me know when your ready with it!" I smiled, handing it too him.

"Will do." He said, his heavy accent coating the words. I nodded giving a slight bow and walked in the direction of the Undertakers office. I rapped quietly on the door and herd his almost high-pitched voice say "Come in~."

I pushed the door open enough to walk in and stood right inside. Holding my arms behind my back.

"Uh… Mr. Undertaker…-" I began, but got cut off by his teasing laughter and voice.

"Now Ciel, I told you how too address me. As either Undertaker, or Mr. Undertaker sir." He 'reminded' me.

"Well… Yes, sorry sir. Mr. Undertaker sir, we have much too many costumers, too many for us all to handle. I know you hate to, but we need your help for maybe an hour." I said in a pleading voice to the one who was, the best, maid. His laughter began and subsided, almost seeming as if he laughed at everything, and he became suddenly serious.

"How many have we got in line, and how many does each maid have so far?" he questioned. Ill give you a hint and let you know that he despises actually working.

"Well… about 10 singles or groups, and each of the 5 of us have 5 costumers." I responded immediately.

"Hm… we do have an unusual amount of costumers today… I can take about 7, maybe 8 costumers, but the other two will have to wait it seems… how many tables left?" he questioned.

"Around just that, 8. But we alerted them that we do not have enough maids working to seat them all…" I explained the situation to him.

"I see… Well… I guess I will have to come out for the hour. Let them know that the first 8 have a large, and very rare, surprise coming to them." He finally announced, after obviously thinking about the outcome carefully.

I nodded just before hearing the accented voice of the only Australian I know of in Japan.

"Ciel? I'm ready." He called out. I pushed out of the doors after bowing to my old instructor. I hurried to Dustin's table and then to the register again, this time printing a full receipt.

"Thanks again for coming to the Undertakers Maid Café!" I said cheerfully, and then walked to the line.

"The first 8 of you will be receiving a very special and rare surprise today, and I will be taking the first person in line in just a moment when I finish whipping down this table." I spoke to the long line of people. I turned around, seeing that Dustin had left an extra 10 on the table.

I picked up the few things and did a quick wipe. As I seated the two girls the double doors in the back flew open, a radiant black smoke and a sparkling essence framing the male in an all black, long sleeved, maid's dress, which went down his legs all the way to his boots. The long, silver locks floated towards the front and sides of the male, making him look almost like a young woman. Long, black, silk streamers in the mix, making the whole entrance beautiful, grand, and almost mystical. He strode over to the line, a smile gracing his lips, and hips swaying side to side. Silence swept across the room, and then loud claps, replacing the previous. All of the workers, and Sebastian gawked, because in all of the time coming here and working her, no one had ever seen the undertaker in a uniform. Or actually work. As he past me, he was more busy trying to contain his laughter, that he didn't snap at me to continue working. He gracefully lifted the rope and took the hand of the male in the line and led him to a table.

"And what is your name?" he spoke quizzically, tuning his head to face the lean male. The Undertakers hair was always covering his eyes, so no one knew the color, or if he was looking at you. We even went as far as thinking there may be something very… Peculiar.

"R- Robert… And yours?" he stuttered, blushing slightly, not minding the stitches a bit.

"I am the Undertaker, the owner of this shop. Please do take your seat." He said, sliding his hand up his arm and nudging him into his seat. "I'll be right with you." he finished.

"Of course" Robert said, picking up the menu and beginning to look though it.

The undertaker went and seated the rest of the 7, leaving one guest in line for finny.

"So, would you too like anything to drink? Eat?" I asked the blond and the brunette.

"Um… Can I please get… the pink lemonade and the chocolate strawberries?" the blond girl said, gazing directly into my eyes.

"Me too!" her companion spoke up.

"Of course, and I feel so rude for not asking before, but what are you two beautiful ladies names?" I asked them.

"Mine is Lillian, and she likes to be called Tess. We're from America." The blond girl spoke, flipping her hair.

"Well, I hope you guys enjoy your stay in Japan." I grinned. "I'll be back with your orders as soon as possible." I finished off turning to walk to the kitchen to put in the new order and collect Sebastian's. I walked back to his table and set down the food in front of him.

"Here ya go! Your food and you even got too see an amazing entrance with the Undertaker." I said too him.

"Yes, and that was interesting. I'm going to stay here until I get my private time though." He said.

"As long as you know you're wasting your time…" I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked me teasingly.

"Nothing." I said laughing slightly.

"Oh, why don't you tell me the truth?" he said, holding my hand and then stroking my arm one time quickly. _'Fucking tease' _I thought spitefully.

"Just that that would take a very long time, as you see, we have a busy lunch hour today." I said leaning over. I just hopped no one was looking up my skirt, as everyone probably could.

"Well, yes it is, but I can still steal this," he said, stopping suddenly and kissing my lips quickly, then continued. "When you lean over like that."

I blushed and covered my face with my hair quickly until the heat died down.

"Well, I must be going, you don't want your food getting cold, do you?" I questioned him, not knowing what else to say. I got up and walked to check on a few other tables. I got the one mans check and went to collect the two friends food.

"Here you are ladies." I said with a grin. "By the way, my name is Ciel." _'God I've been a terrible hostess…HOST, FUCK, I'M A HOST, A MALE! NOT A GIRL!' _I screamed in my mind.

"Well, thank you Ciel! We will be back at a… Quieter hour tomorrow… Maybe we can get a, special order?" Tess said the ending seductively, walking her fingers up my arm with a sly smile and her eyes half-lidded. She huffed a small, quiet laugh at the end, looking down to my lower half, and then to my face.

"Yes, maybe you can… _Feed_ us, tomorrow evening…?" Lillian said, equally seductively, staring where my dick would be and then biting her lip.

"Precisely, and we can feed you." Tess spoke, licking her lips and closing her eyes for a brief moment. Then opening them just slightly again. _'What whores. But I think ill play along…'_ I thought, laughing at them in my mind, they were falling all over me… hah.

"Of course ladies, anything you wish. It sounds awful… Fun." I said, making my voice slightly huskier. The two girls squealed a very little bit, and then I excused myself.

"Sorry girls, but I must go attended my other costumers." _'The Undertaker must be having a ball… or in absolute try-not-to-laugh hell.' _As I walked away, I chuckled at the thought.

**-About an hour later-**

The entirety of the café had cleared out beside one table.

Sebastian's table.

"Uh, Ciel…!?" he called to me.

"Coming!" I yelled back, crossing the room, just hopping he was asking for the check.

As I got there, he gestured to the chair.

"Please sit. Talk with me, and then hear my request." He said.

"Of course, but isn't that a request in its self?" I questioned him, teasing him playfully.

"Oh, Whatever. How have you been?" he asked me.

"Things have been well, I mean, you have been watching me all afternoon, so I would be thinking you would know." I sad back to him. "And you?" I asked him politely.

"Well. I've been well. But I had something I wanted to know. Would you come to my place tomorrow evening?" he asked me.

I looked at him with a look on my face that questioned whether he was actually being serious. I didn't exactly have anything better to do but… He nodded and I spoke clearly.

"Fine. I will. But only because I have nothing better to do. But you better not try to rape me." I said firmly. "I _will_ beat the shit outta you and scream." I laughed in my head at my own ridiculousness. What was I saying? I can't beat him in a fight! Not unless I catch him off guard! He simply laughed at my words. And in a deep, husky voice he simply said.

"It wouldn't be rape, because you would have been asking for it." Staring deeply into my eyes, and then stretching his arm across the table, intertwining his fingers with mine. I blushed the least bit at the action, more of my snap taking over. _**(AN; Yes. I mean snap) **_

"Oh, trust me I won't be. Now what is your request?" I asked him.

"Eger now aren't you?" he responded cockily. "I want you, to straddle me with those little legs, wrap those thin branches around my neck, and make-out with me." He said as if it were perfectly normal.

"And by branches I'm guessing you mean my arms?" I said.

"Why of course. Now come over here, give me a kiss." He began singing.

"Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed." I finished, standing up. I walked over to Sebastian and gingerly took my seat on his lap. I gracefully placed my hands around his neck, and simply tilted my head and looked at him and asked,

"Like this?" he then wrapped his arms around my back, my butt just beneath his hands.

"Like this." He spoke, his head slightly tilted up to look at me, a small smile upon his mouth. He licked his lips and kissed me, instead of letting me do it. I slid my tongue into his mouth and slowly move it around, tangling it with his. As he noticed he was losing the battle for dominance in the kiss, he lowered his hands and groped my butt, causing me to gasp in surprise, and he took the chance swiftly taking it over and then licking into every part of my mouth. He continued feeling my ass and was having a jolly good time with all of it. I started to battle it out with his muscle again and suddenly I herd a voice behind me.

"Oh dear me…" came the Undertakers voice, and then a snicker. "How many people who could have found you in this compromising position, and of all of them it had to be me."

The kiss had been broken, and by this point my flushed face had changed to match my red lips.

"I- It was a request…" I spoke, then getting of Sebastian. I stood in front of my boss, holding my arms behind my back. _'God. I feel like a fucking teenage girl who just got caught making out with a boy by her dad…'_

"Well, yes Ciel and it was a good laugh… Especially your reaction… mow, I came here because I needed help out of this… and id like your help." The Undertaker said. "But seeing as how you're obviously busy…." He joked.

"Sorry sir." I hung my head.

"Oh, your coming in back, common." He grabbed my arm and dragged me in back. The doors slammed and we were in the dark room.

"Come. I haven't worn this in a long time, and your punishment for what I had on tape is you have to undress me." He said firmly as if there was no question about it. "Start with the boots." He requested. I got onto one knee and began unlacing the boots. I then pulled them off and placed them each by the desk. I slid off each long sock, revealing a mine-field of cuts and scars and even stitches. I stared, but continued as if unaffected. I untied the apron and pulled it off of him. I folded up the apron and placed it on the desk, and walked back to my boss. I moved his hair and unbuttoned the dress. Unveiling yet even more scars and stitches. I removed the dress and folded it, leavening it with the rest of the cloths. I then undid the Velcro to the petty coat, removing it completely and placing it on the pile. I turned to the Undertaker and looked at him. All over his body there were fresh wounds and cuts, mixing and mingling with scars and stitches. His mangled body was completely revolting, yet… Oddly haunting and mesmerizing, and beauty being pulled from it. And in a way it was something I had wanted to do to my own body for years, but hadn't had the strength too…

"D- Did you do that to your self…?" I asked, not knowing if I _really_ wanted to know.

"Yes. I did." He said simply.

"You self-harm?" I asked him.

"Well, yes. And some of them were because I like looking at human organs." He explained. "Can you please dress me in my gown and boots please?"

"Yes. And why?" I questioned him as I went to retrieve the items from the hanger. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." I said as I pulled it down.

"No, its fine. I just always had an uneasy life. I've been cutting since the age of 12…" he said. I walked back over to him and began to dress him, sliding the silky fabric over his arms. I then did the buttons at the neck, shoulder, and waist. Continuing down until the last one. I finished his boots and got up.

"Well, don't worry, I wont tell anyone." I promised.

"I knew you wouldn't, that's why I showed you." he said, looking at me. "Now go finish with your costumer." He said, shooing me.

"Yessir." I said mashed together and slurred.

I opened up the large doors and walked out of the room. The large window at the very top of the high wall was uncovered and sunlight was streaming through them. It warmed the entire room, and I basked in it. I closed the large doors and walked to Sebastian.

"He let me off with just undressing and dressing him." I said.

"He did that just to piss me off." Sebastian murmured.

"Ooooh it looks like _somebody's_ jealous." I said teasing Sebastian and pinching his cheek.

"I AM NOT-…! Okay, maybe a little bit…" he blushed. What the fuck was up with this guy. Isn't he supposed to be the feeling less asshole?

"Ahahaha, I _knew _it!" I laughed.

"Well, you ready for your check?" I asked him

"Sure."

"Finally, I've had to wait for my break for like ever." I said jokingly.

"Well, CHECK PLEASE?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs and broke out laughing.

"Alright, alright. It coming." I said waving my hand at him, while walking to get him his bill. I walked back, handing it to me.

"Keep the change. Tip yourself." He said, handing me cash.

"Okay, toodles then." I said waving.

"Bye." He said, stealing another kiss.

"ass." I muttered under my breath. I'm guessing he didn't hear me… whatever. I went on my break and then the day was over.

So I went to Lizzy's.

"COMMON CIEL~!" she begged. She had a mini grand piano in her house and knew I liked to play, so she was tiring to get me to play.

I sighed. "Fine… one song. Ill play… Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata mvt. 3." I said, since I show off when I choose too.

"Ooooh! Yay!" She clapped jumping up and down. She had always loved listening to me play piano. I began the piece and she was enjoying it, and I wasn't missing a single note. The song moved quickly and told emotions. It was simple, but elaborate if you didn't know what you were doing. As my fingers danced across the keys, Elizabeth was watching, dazed and amazed by the sounds. She closed her eyes and just listened to the mine-as-well-be-ancient piece of music.

As the piece came to a stop she said "Wow Ciel… You're amazing… Where did you learn to play like that?" she asked, still mesmerized by the previous sounds.

"Well, I had lessons when I was young, and I always played whenever I could." I said. _'Even though my piano was one of the things she smashed, since she couldn't throw it.'_

"Well, thank you for having me Lizzy, but I really must go…" I said, getting up and excusing myself.

"Yeah, sure, see you tomorrow Ciel!" She said, following me to the door and closing it behind me. I walked out to my car and started the drive home.

And when I got home.

The nightmares.

As always.

Haunted me.

Through my mind and in my sleep.

Entangling me in a spider web of hate and lies.

Hell and night mares.

And of course.

My mother and father,

**-To Be Continued**

* * *

_**AN; I'm really sorry you guys. It's a short, crappy chapter like an hour late. I failed you guys. I procrastinated and fail. I also had a lot to do but still… hopefully you guys don't hate me for like 800 words less…**_

_**I really love you guys for loving and reading my story… and I recently discovered something depressing… THERE ARE NO MATURE YURIS FOR MY SHIPS! :C its like 1 am on Labor Day. I love you guys, good night**_

_**-Neon**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN; hey! I'm so sorry for not uploading last week! I really hope you don't hate me! I'm going to try to upload two chapters, because it's a three day weekend, and I'm in for the whole rest of it! Let's see how it goes! I played tennis all day today, it was so hot! And tiring! Especially when I planed on… well… that but, still! Well, to those of you who followed me on tumblr… I FINALLY POSTED THE 50 FOLLOWERS THINGGY! YAY! Okay, well… here's the chapter!**_

* * *

**-Chapter 12**

* * *

_I was running home from school. I was so excited to get home and see my parents. I always had a huge smile on my face, because I knew they loved me. I was always happy that they were trying. And even when they were upset, I hid my sadness around them. I wanted them to be happy. So I smiled and grinned like a crazy person. I was running up the walk, glad to have finally gotten home. I was smiling as always, and had my arms outstretched like they were wings, and I was an airplane. I was miles above the ground, in a happy place. I was a little bit worried because my dad hadn't come to pick me up like he always did. But I had assumed he was just sleeping, like all the other times, how little they happened. I was calling to my dad, from outside. _

"_Daddy! Daddy, where are you!? Its time to wake up sleepy head! Wake up, wake up! I'm home now! I walked! Daddy? Where are you~?!" I called to him innocently. I flew to the gate that led to the yard. He wasn't there. All I saw was a rope, hanging from the tree, a loop on one end, and it tied to the tree on the other. It was tied to a branch just a bit, maybe 6 inches higher then he was tall. It didn't bother me, I was a kid. But in my mind, my current one, I was absolutely terrified. It was a noose hanging there. It was hanging from the tree, with a thick rope being the type of string. It wasn't an animal trap at all. But that's what the child me assumed, and kept on flying. I went to the glass sliding doors in the kitchen and opened them, flying into the house. I flew around, and was calling him, _

"_Daaaa~ddyyy~~!" I yelled ignoring that my mom hated when I yelled inside the house. She said it bothered her because daddy yelled so much, and she didn't want to hear it, so she asked that I wouldn't, so that she wouldn't have to hear it. I went to the living room. No luck. He wasn't sleeping there. So I went to the dining room. Nope. He wasn't there either. I flew up the stairs. All the while feeling my arms getting more tiered. First I checked the bed room. No, my mom was sitting up, reading a book. I ran down the hall and went to the bathroom. I knocked on the closed door. _

"_Daddy?" No answer. I went into his study, and then the library, finding them both empty. So I started thinking, 'Well… Maybe he's in the basement! Or went to get me, and then I wasn't there. Oh no! I need to tell him somehow that I'm home now!' While I thought those thoughts filled with innocents, I ran down the stairs, twisting around until I saw the basement stairs. I went down and turned, my eyes closed, smile on my face. "Daaaddy-" I began, cutting my self off, not knowing what I was looking at. I looked at it, tilting my head, eyes widening, and putting my finger to my mouth. I was curious as to what I saw. Because in front of me, I saw my dad. And one of those ropes that were on the tree, were around his neck, and tied around one of the beams on the ceiling. Off to the side, a chair was tumbled over, on its side, like it was kicked. I looked down, because to me, he looked taller. But I saw his feet were hanging several inches off the ground. _

"_Whoa! Daddy, how'd you do that?!" I yelled, getting onto my hands and knees, and then my stomach placing my head under his feet. I looked up and just kind of stared, surprised because I never saw him in this view before. About a minute later I stood up, feeling like something was wrong. I stood up and grabbed his hand. _

"_Come on daddy! We need to show mommy your new trick!" I said to him enthusiastically. I pulled on his hand, and it moved, but then I realized how oddly cold it was. I looked back at him and realized his body was moving slightly, but he felt really heavy to me. The rope had started moving toward me a little bit, and I was starting to worry about what was happening. My current self would have been hyper-ventilating at that moment of anxiety if I hadn't been asleep. I was screaming in pain, and crying, and scared for my life at that moment. _

"_Daddy, what's wrong?" I asked, dropping his hand, and the rest of his body weight from pulling his hand. His body began to swing slightly. Back and forth, back and forth. Slowly, lifelessly, a way I had never seen a person do before. I looked at him, wondering what had happened. Then I herd foot steps coming down the stairs. _

"_Ciel, baby, where are you?" she called to me. There was worry in her voice, something I'd never hear again. _

"_Mommy? Look at daddy! He learned a new trick! But I think something's wrong with him… Look!" I said to her, at first jumping up and down and pointing. I had thought I needed to bring him to her, I didn't think she knew where we were. So I started to stretch out a hand, to grab his again and take him to my mom, but then I herd a sharp gasp erupt from her. _

"_Ciel!" she screamed, running up behind be and grabbing my arm. She looked like she was crying, but I wasn't sure. I only saw her cry sometimes, after I had herd loud noises and crashes come from their bed room, and daddy yelling at her and leaving. So when I saw the tears steaming her face, I got worried. _

"_Ciel… How long have you been down here…?" she asked me quietly._

"_I don't know… Maybe… 10 minutes?" I guessed innocently. She started weeping, covering her eyes with one hand, hugging her waist with the other. Her beautiful brown hair began falling around her face, and she started walking up the stairs._

"_Ciel, you need to come up too." She said between weeps and large gasps of air. I nodded silently and called back up, cheerfully, but wondering what was going on._

"_Okay!" I then noticed a small piece of paper on the floor. Along with a pen, a camcorder on a tripod that was directly in front of him, and the remote to it tossed to the side. I ran to all the stuff and picked them up, running back up stairs with them. I came up and saw my mom wailing on the phone, although she was trying to control her self._

"_H-He took his own life… He… He committed suicide. He was dangling from the ceiling, and he was paler then ever. And my son… My little son. He's only 9, but he found Vincent first… Please, come quickly. Thank you. Bye." She spoke into the phone. I spread the contents out on the table._

"_Look what I found mommy!" I said to her. I placed the camcorder back onto its tripod, standing it, and placed the remote delicately on top. I placed the folded up piece of paper on the table and my mom saw it then. I didn't see it, being the side she saw was face down when I found it. It was slightly blood stained, but on the front, her name was scribbled on it, in his hand writing._

"_I-I can't Ciel… Maybe when you're older… When I'm all grieved out, we can read it together. Or at least when your 12." She said, holding my hand. Then a blaring of sirens began, getting louder and louder, until there was a loud knock at our door, and three large men walked in. they were in all white. Red was flashing all throughout the house, and they went directly down the stairs, I followed them, 2 of them carrying a stretcher. I got down and when they found daddy, the cut the rope, two of them lowering him onto the stretcher on the ground. The not was close to his neck and then I asked the third man a question, tapping him on the shoulder, and then pulling on his sleeve._

"_What's wrong with daddy?" I asked him. The man looked around and groaned. _

"_I don't get paid enough to do this…" he mumbled under his breath. "Well kid, he's dead. He killed himself, he's going into a hole in the ground, and will have a funeral." The man said bluntly. The instant I herd those words, I threw up. I then fell to the ground, heaving up anything inside of me. Afterward, dry-heaving. I don't know what happened, but something inside me just said 'Get rid of everything that's inside.' And before I knew it, I did. I didn't even fully comprehend death yet, let alone suicide, but my body reacted that way. I started to tear just a little bit, but stopped myself. 'No. I can't cry. Not in front of mommy. Not in front of daddy. I have to smile, and be happy, I'm their little boy.' I stood up, and whipped off my face. I climbed up the stairs and saw my mom, crying her eyes out, and then from then on, her being feeling less, stone cold stares and glances at everybody. Suddenly, I was 10. My mom had finally decided to read the note dad had left us when he killed himself. We were also going to watch the video. I hadn't gone to the funeral, and never was able to completely understand death. All I completely knew was, once they die, they don't come back. Even now I don't understand, I can't deal with it. I throw up until I can't anymore. She popped in the video. Nothing but good byes and anger. None said to me, my dad taunting her about every last time he rapped her. It made him feel good. He had the rope around his neck, one foot on the chair, and the other on the air, as if he were about to step onto it, and remove the other leg, leaving his weight to the air. He kept sneering, and then finally, he turned off the camcorder. We assumed that's when he stepped off. Then we opened the hand written note. The one that had blood drops, and hate written into them. Self despair carved into each letter, word, and sentence.  
Rachel and Ciel._

_You two disgust me._

_We would have been perfectly fine, Rachel, had you not gotten pregnant with that little bastard. Had you not refused me sex, and then threatened to tell the cops when I first rapped you. Had you just taken it like the little whore, the little sex slave you've become. You used to be a beautiful, care free, ambitious, sex drive woman. Then you got pregnant, said you couldn't have sex with me, because it would hurt the baby. Then when you had him, you were too tiered. Then when he could take care of him self, it was because you didn't want him mentally scared. You didn't want to risk him walking in on us at such a young age._

_Well. I got it any way. He never walked in, did he?_

_And you. Ciel. You little ungrateful, son of a fucking greedy bitch son. You ruined everything. You came into the picture with your greedy self, took her for yourself- you ruined our marriage. And then you go around smiling all the time, clinging to me like I'm supposed to care. Isn't your mother enough. Why did you need more? You even took this paragraph to yourself, you greedy little bitch. This is all your fault Ciel. You ruined every thing. **You** made me kill myself._

_-Vincent._

_After my mom read that last word, that last sentence, that last paragraph, she looked at me differently. She hated me. She never talked for me or cooked. And then, I was at the day. The day I told her. I was 16, no car. She wouldn't get me one. And now, I was telling her that I was gay. The first time I tried to tell her something about myself. I was on the seat in the living room, across from her on the couch. She looked at me._

"_Well… Mom…" I started off. "Well… I'm gay." I said, putting it straight out, knowing if I didn't she'd never listen. I would never forget the fury that suddenly blasts through her eyes. She got up and slapped me across the face three times. She then punched my nose, so it broke, and caused it to bleed. I held my nose, the pain searing to ever part of my body. She threw a book at me, hitting me directly in the eye. I yelped in pain and shot up, feeling completely unsafe. She broke a bottle against my back, it shattering into millions of small pieces, getting stuck in my shirt, arms, hands and the back of my neck. I pulled open the door, and ran out, as my mom threw various items at me, some shattering, others making a loud thump on the ground. A few more books made contact with me and I could only think one thing. 'Get to the hospital.' I gained enough strength somehow and started to run. My mom shouting and cursing at me, but not even leaving the house. When I finally got to the hospital, I was covered in blood, and coughing up more, and the mile or two of running hadn't helped either. For some reason, I could see myself. My hair matter, blood from head to toe, and my eye swollen and bloodied. It was closed completely, and I was badly bruised. I was seeing from my eyes again, completely bewildered. The nurse running the desk freaked out, and called for a doctor or at least a bed immediately. As they rushed me down the hall, they asked me what had happened. I told them don't worry what happened, but to just get me fixed up. And not to contact any of my family, at all. Choking up on the blood in my mouth by this point._

I woke up in a cold sweat, feeling a need to scream, but knowing that would attract unneeded attention. It was dark, and when I looked at the clock, it was only 1:53 am. My hands were shaking like crazy and I called the only person who knew about these nightmares. Hands shaky, I picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"M-Mey…" I said, unknowing what to say, my voice cracking and faltering, even over the single word.

"Ciel, what's wrong? What happened?" She said, he voice telling me exactly how worried- and how tiered- she was at that very moment.

"I- I had another dream…" I said, hoping she would do what she always did.

"Well, take a cold shower, I'll let myself in." She said, suddenly awake, and completely focused on me.

I got into the shower, starting off ice cold, but changing it to as hot as it got. Eventually I turned it back down to icicles, knowing it was better to use cold. I let it freeze my tits off, and then splashed more on my face. I turned off the water and shook my hair. I then toweled off and wrapped it around my waist.

"Mey. I'm only in a towel, I hope that's okay." I said as I opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. I walked into the main room and saw her in the kitchen, making tea and making bowls of what I believed to of been ice cream. Something I never had stocked in the house due to low budget.

"Was I really in there that long…?" I asked, looking at her be a home maker.

"Well… That and the fact that there's no traffic at 2 am." She laughed lightly at her own sarcastic joke.

"….." I was just silent for a moment. She came over and placed the twin bowls onto the table, then completely engulfing me in the tightest hug ever.

"Tell me every detail from the dream." She demanded, taking a bite of her frozen, processed, dairy treat.

About ten minutes and two bowls of ice cream later, I finished, telling her exactly how I woke up.

"Damn, I'm sorry Ciel… But all I can tell you is to read some fan fiction, eat ice cream, drink tea, and talk with me." She said. That was the same as always.

"You can also invite Mister Sebastian over to help ke-" she tried to say before I cut her off.

"No. I'm never calling him over. Ever. Not even on booty call. I don't care _how_ fat is dick may be." I said, not knowing why I said the last part. _'Oh well.'_

"Well, I would try to take him for myself if he weren't so god damn, inexplicably, gay- more over, gay for you." she said, bringing up her little crush on him.

"Ooooh~! Mey-Bear has a crush on Sebastian~!" I teased, poking her.

"Oh, shut up!" she yelled.

"You wish you were me so he would bend you over and fuck you~!" I laughed hysterically. Her face became a deep shade of crimson with blush.

"Why, yes, yes I do. But doesn't that mean you were thinking about Sebastian fucking you senseless…?" she said, her blush fading, being replaced with a sly smirk.

"Well…! Nooo!" I said, blushing like mad. She stared laughing.

"Oh, just admit it." She said.

"Never."

"Right now is never, so tell."

"Nope!" Weren't you here to help me with this fucking nightmare of my fucking childhood and parents?! Not get me to confess how utterly gay I am, and how much I want a dick in my mouth, or in my butt hole?" I asked her, punching her lightly in the gut.

"Well, it is, isn't it?" She asked, dabbing away the small amount of blood from her nose.

"WELL….. GO MAKE MY TEA, WOMAN!" I yelled. Playfully slapping her ass as she got up. A light blush dusted her cheeks and she went to the kitchen and began making the tea. She wasn't wearing her glasses, so she wasn't nearly as clumsy, and her beautiful eyes were showing. I don't know why she hated them so much.

"Ya know, your eyes are pretty." I said to her casually, starting up the computer.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't be saying it…"

"Well…. They aren't."

She brought the tea into the room; mine made just how I like it. But I have a feeling she put cat nip in mine, because I passed out as soon as I was done.

When I woke up again, it was morning, and my alarm was going off.

"Time to go to work… And see Sebastian, of all people." I sighed, swinging my legs over the wide of the bed. I went and took another shower, drying my hair completely this time, and getting dressed. I grabbed a granola bar and walked out of the house. I strode down the street and found my car, climbing in and getting ready for yet another day.

About halfway there, I realized that it was Sunday. I didn't have work, but I had the animal shelter. So I turned around, got undressed, and changed into some Frankenstein boots, a black tee shirt, and some loose blue jeans. I combed my hair after getting rid of the headband and made some coffee. After finishing everything, I walked back to my car and put it in drive. I drove down to the shelter and was there a little bit early this time, so I was able to help set up and take all the cute little animals out to their areas. As always, I started with the dogs, went to the rabbits, and then to the cats, and once again, Sebastian found me.

"What do you want?" I asked him

"Well, to look at the cats, of course."

"Can you please leave me alone just once? I'm tiered and had a bad night last night." I stated simply.

"Why what happened? He asked me, in a concerned voice.

"N- Nothing…" I said. "Just leave me be." I requested him. The pain was written in my face, and for a moment he frowned.

"Okay, I will, but I will be at the café tomorrow." He said.

"Whatever, bye now." I said, twinkling my fingers at him in a way of odd waving.

"See you tomorrow." He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes at him and did a shoo motion.

The rest of the program went rather quickly, and so I went to do my laundry.

When I finally arrived home, I received 2 emails. And 2 facebook messages.

The first of the two messages saying this.

_The girl who seemed unbreakable - broke_

_The girl who seemed so strong - crumbled_

_The girl who always laughed it off - cried_

_The girl who would never stop trying - finally gave up & quit._

— Unknown

"Hmmmmm…. I wonder who that's-" Ciel started, then noticed it was sent anonymously.

"Okay then… Email time~!" he sang. Although not many knew this, he loved to sing, but only did it when he was alone. He opened the first email.

_Ciel,_

_I'm sorry for bothering you, and I know it's late, but, would you like to… come over now? Instead of tomorrow, or even in addition too? I just wanted to see you and, so, I emailed you, knowing you would see it when you got home. I got your email from Alois. He gave it with out even needing to be convinced, so I thought you would be okay with it, so please email me ASAP. I can pick you up if you want me too._

_-Sebastian_

I sighed and started a message.

_No. I will not bring my time of **suffering** closer then it all ready is. I will see you tomorrow, need it be, and that is all. Buh bye._

But after finishing it, and reading over it for mistakes, I realized, I kind of wanted to go over there. So I rethought it a few times, and came to the same conclusion. So I erased the message and restarted.

_Sebastian_

_It's not late at all, so don't worry. And I'll take you up on that offer, thank you, please pick me up in a half hour._

_-Ciel_

I clicked the send button and decided to open he facebook message and the email at once. So I clicked both and read the email first, then the facebook message. Then the senders. Because I'm weird like that.

_Ciel._

_I still have your email of course, and I wouldn't be surprised if you still use it. You never liked change. But I've found this along with your facebook, so I know where you are living now. Japan? What a surprise… What did you do that day? Hmm? And don't tell me you've forgotten. You probably have in all of your insolence._

"Who the hell….?" I questioned myself, but never read the sender. "Well, time for fb…" I said allowed, being I was alone.

_Ciel._

_I've found your facebook, and know you live in Harujuku, Japan now. Japan, huh? You odd boy. From America to Japan. Hah. I thought you were smarter. As always, I misjudged you. Well, I guess you got my email as well. Surprised, son?_

Reading the last words, I gasped. Checking the sender, and looking at the picture cause me to freak out. She can't. She can't have found me. I mean, yes, it was stupid using my old email but… I thought she didn't give a rat's ass about me or where I was! But she doesn't! Checking the email, sender, I saw it was all true. Checking the name and face on facebook made it all too real.

Because there, there was a brown haired woman, who looked young as ever, with sapphire orbs similar to mine…

And the name read;

Rachel Phantomhive.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

_**AN; Duh, duh DUHNNNN~! I told you what I have so far for Ciel's back story, and then gave you a massive problem.**_

_**In one**_

_**Late**_

_**Chapter.**_

_**I'm so so so so so so SO sorry its late! And that I made the days off! But, I didn't feel the whole 'another boring day at work' thing, so I made it his day off! I wrote this over a few hours, so sorry if it sucks! I meant to have this up by 12 am, it's almost 2 30.**_

_**IM REALLY SORRY. But I also forgot for a minute this was in Ciel's P.O.V. and started in Sebbys, because I cosplay/rp him, and I was rping for like an hour, and got used to being him… so yes! Off of that! I love you if you stayed with me! 3 onto the next chapter to write! (After a few hours of needed sleep)**_

_**I love you!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN; so sorry I lied about the bonus chapter you guys… you know… procrastination… So! I will skip this part and tell you all RL updates you probably don't wanna hear!**_

_**I love you!**_

* * *

**-Chapter 13 (oh hot damn)**

* * *

I felt the bile rise in my thought as I struggled to push it down, my eyes starring at the screen. I deleted the messages, but continued staring. Then suddenly I couldn't hold it down anymore. I jumped out of my seat and ran to the bathroom. _'God no…'_ I thought silently, with an odd, detached feeling.

When I got to the toilet, I dabbled over, my head dropping into the bowl, and my body lurching uncontrollably. The taste in my mouth had refused to leave, as I stood up, whipping my mouth off. I hated when this would happen. I would suddenly throw up, and my entire body would react to every last movement. I washed my mouth out and splashed some cold water on my face, knowing if I didn't, the taste wouldn't go away, and Sebastian would notice something was up…

Wait.

Sebastian…! He's going to be here in less then half an hour, and I'm not even changed to go out! I ran to my bed room closet and pulled out a white button down shirt, and some blue shorts. I slid on my Frankenstein's and pulled on a black jacket to finish it off. I went back to the bathroom to comb out my hair, which had fallen out of place in the previous episode, and realized I never flushed the toilet, and my internal organs that now resided in the bowl were stinking up the entire room. I flushed twice to make sure it was all gone, and preceded to fixing my hair. I then shook my head a few times for good measure, and decided I looked presentable.

I went back to the computer. I clicked on Rachel's picture and blocked her. She wasn't going to get to me that easily. I stood up and grabbed my phone, and just as I grabbed a beer from the refrigerator, I herd a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I called, opening the bottle, and walking to the computer.

"It's Sebastian." He said back. I turned off the computer and took a swig from the bottle.

"On my way." I responded, grabbing my keys and opening the door. I locked it and stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind me. "Hello, Sebastian." I said, beginning to walk down the hall.

"Hi, Ciel. Cheery, are we?" He responded, sounding slightly dumb founded at my odd behavior.

"No, just a bit of hell here and there, and you?" I responded simply as possible.

"Oh, well… Fine I guess…" He said, not knowing what he really should say.

I stopped at the elevator and waited for him to come to it, then tapped the button. We remained silent for the elevator ride and the rest of the way to his car. He opened the door for me, and I could feel the blush dusting my cheeks.

"My my, quite the gentlemen now, are we?" I teased him as I slid my small frame into the car. He closed the door for me and jogged around to the other side. He yanked open his door with a smirk and replied to me.

"Just being polite." Once again we sat in silence, and I decided to mess with him a little. I unbuttoned a few buttons on my shirt, exposing the flawless, pale patch of skin, and I opened my jacket, sliding it halfway down my shoulders. I opened my legs slightly, deciding I would rest my free arm there lazily. I put my other arm on the car door and rested my face on it, then fanned out my fingers, bringing my face slightly away. I used the hand that was on my thigh to poke Sebastian.

"Sebastian~… How much longer…?" I asked him, resting my arm back on my leg, my hand falling just beneath my crouch. I left my mouth slightly open and gazed at him through the corner of my eyes. I saw him turn his head to look at me, and he visibly swallowed harshly, his Adams apple bobbing.

"Just a few minutes…" He said, trailing off.

"What's wrong?" I asked, turning my head to face him.

"Hm…? Oh, nothing…" He responded, turning back to the road and gripping the steering wheel tightly. He made a turn and Continued down straight.

"I donno… You seem kinda… Tense." I said, running my fingers down his arm, His arm got suddenly stiff, and he gripped the steering wheel even tighter.

"Well, nothing is to worry about. And we are here." He said as he pulled into the driveway of a large townhouse. The garage opened and Sebastian drove into it, closing it with a button I didn't realize he had. The minute we parked and the car was off, He jumped over the middle, grabbing my face and pressed his lips to mine. With surprise taking over, and my eye widening, I shoved him off of me and yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL SEBASTIAN. DO I EVEN NEED TO _TELL_ YOU NOT TO DO THAT?!" I screamed at him, backing into the car door.

"It is kinda your fault, Ciel, you were over there teasing me…" He said, pouting, and then opening his door.

"Well… It still doesn't give you the right to do that!" I said, climbing out of my own door and slamming it. I followed him inside and looked around. I realized the entire place was spotless, and that there were no items to suggest he lived with anyone but himself. There was a pure white grand piano in the corner of the living room. In the center of the room were a long, black, leather couch, and a matching love seat directly across from it. Besides the coffee table between them, there was nothing else in the room.

"So you live alone?" I asked him calmly.

"Well, yes… Although I do question why I got this place for being alone…"

"Yeah, same here." I said simply. "I like the piano…" I said more to myself then him.

"Do you play?" It was an innocent enough question, but it surprised me for some reason.

"Um… Yes, I do… Why?" I asked him.

"Well, most people don't point out the piano first thing…" He said, acting like people always came and went. "Can you play something for me?"

"Well… I usually don't play in front of people…" I said, trying to keep from playing. "And I was at Lizzy's house playing only a few hours ago, I do not feel like playing."

"Please? I won't bother you too anymore."

"Fine." I sat down at the piano and began playing 'Hundred' by the Fray. By the time the song ended, my fingers had gotten tiered, and so I stood up and sat on the love seat, across from where he was at the couch.

"You're an amazing player." He commented.

"Not really…" I always did this. Put myself down. But it made sense, I mean; I haven't played in a while.

"Yes, you are. Can I have a kiss?" He slipped the last part in there, so when I noticed, I was mid sentence.

"No, I'm not good at- What? No!" I answered almost appalled that he expected me like that.

"Aw~ why not~?"

"B-Because! I…. I just…." I trailed off, not knowing how to respond, since I actually did want to have a full out make out but… I couldn't tell him that. I wasn't going to let him think I'm easy. Plus, I wasn't really, recovered from my moms bitchyness. So I decided to tease him.

I unbuttoned the top few buttons of my shirt, fanning myself with my hand. I sunk down slightly lower, opening my legs, my other hand ruffling my hair.

"It's hot in here Sebastian…" I said, moaning the words. His reactions always made it worth it. His Adams apple bobbed, and he tried to act like I didn't notice it.

"Do you want me to turn on a fan or the air of something…?" He offered, having no where to look, he ended up just staring at the exposed, pale, flesh.

"No… Because then it will be cold… I'd prefer it be hot… How bout you help me forget about room temperature…?" I asked him, trying my hardest not to die of laughter.

"And how would that be…?" He asked me, obviously affected.

"Well… Why don't you come over here and find out?" I asked him, beckoning him with my finger.

**-To be continued**

* * *

_**AN; so sorry it's so short… writers block, procrastination, and school are not good combos. I am sorry, but I'm about to pass out… I'll try to write tomorrow after tennis, yeah? Alright, love you, good night all….so sorry this is crap  
**_


	14. Chapter 14 Message to Yoyo

_**THIS IS NOTHING NEW, JUST WANTED MY CHAPTERS ON COUNT.  
**_

_**AN; Hey guys. im really sorry, but this is not a new chapter. I just needed to say something.**_

_**Okay, well, i recently got a comment from 'Yoyo' who was a guest and i could not **__**privately**__** respond to.**_

_**Look. thank you for what you said and everything, but i would like to point out, that in the very beginning, i said i was in fact an amateur and that i also wasn't very good. I said the characters would be ooc and pointed out this is only my second fic. and if you had even bothered to read the second chapter, i was able to better work on what i did, being i had a little more experience and had more feed back then the first time around. that chapter was written over 2 months ago, and since then, I've obviously improved. And if you didn't want to read amateur writing that was more likely then not to be ooc, then maybe you shouldn't have come on to a website full of amateur writers writing ooc fan fics. I literally wrote that 3 mouths ago, while in the middle of summer, moving away from the only person/ few people i had cared about, and i was in a pretty bad place. and the computer was a piece of crap. so if i didn't have time on the small battery span of like, an hour, to finish writing and revising an entire fucking chapter, im sorry. and im sorry i dont have the vocabulary of a fucking collage student at 13 years old.**_

_**I take criticism, constructive criticism, i mean, i know im not perfect. But you dont come to my SECOND FAN FICTION, read the first chapter only, and then rag on me, saying about how it had no fucking plot. Of course it wouldn't in the very first chapter. i was just trying to take advantage of the time to introduce the characters. If you actually read the next chapters, you would have seen the plot thickening at some ridiculous fucking pace. Learned Ciel's back story, and a little something about Sebastian too. Something about Mey-Rin, and even had a few laughs from the undertaker. I mean, i already put myself down enough, even if everyone tells me im good, i think i fucking suck, Without someone coming, reading one chapter, and going off on me. I understand that everyone has room to grow, and that i need to improve, but you could have at least read more then one chapter. I mean, its a given that the first couple chapters are gonna suck. Especially the first time someones writing a continuing story. I mean damn. I said this was only my second fan fiction, and that my first one was a fucking one shot.**_

_**And so, i also dont need you putting me down as a person, and just automatically assuming things about me right away. you dont fucking know me. You dont know what im going through. You dont know what im like. You can ask anyone of my readers, I take the advice they give me into mind, and try to even fix things before they're a concern. So you saying about getting a beta reader, and then instantly saying 'but i dont think that's a thing that going to happen' Is kinda fucked up, not to mention rude. I work hard on everything i do, and dont need people getting off assuming things about me right off the bat. i fucking hate that. And you know what, its really not that fucking stupid about the gay marriage rights thing. I wasn't even putting down the country or anything, i was just pointing out that he felt strongly about that, and fucking hated he wouldn't be allowed to get married in America in the first place due to him being gay. And im bisexual, so it pisses me off a lot to, the bans. And have you watched the news lately? Chick-fil-a had a whole fucking day dedicated to SUPPORTING THE BANS AND STOPPING ALL GAY MARRIAGES; IILEGALIZING IT. Does that sound fucking fair? And did you see how many people went? After all the work we've been putting in to get actually **__**EQUAL RIGHTS**__**. If you dont like it, fine, you dont have to read it, you aren't being forced, you probably never read this message. But all im saying, is dont fucking criticize me as a person for my writing. okay?**_

_**NOW! to all of you lovlie lovers i have and love dearly! im so sorry you had to put up with that and i love you all so much. thank you for supporting me, even when i started being a crappy bitch when it came to writing. I will try to finish another chapter soon if i can get any ideas. feel free to send me some. and if i use them, i will credit you for the idea. okay, well, i love you so much. bye~! ((sorry, i typed this out on the website itself...))**_

**_AN; Hey~! I hope I posted this as soon as I think I did! I regret to inform you all that I will not be in town the week of October 8_****_th_****_. As I will be traveling to my home town and then Mansfield to go to my older sister police academy grad. So I will try to write 2 or 3 chapters this week in all my spare time… So, shall I get to the chapter? WILL I THROW IN SOME DIRTY FUCK SCENES?! Sadly, no… But I'll give them a hot moment or two… I mean, they are all alone and Ciel's being a tease… xD alright, well, I love you. –More notes to you at the bottom-_**

* * *

**-Chapter 14**

* * *

Sebastian sat there, staring at me like some type of animal, I knew he wanted me badly, so I was going to let him have a little… He stood up and walked towards me, eyes never leaving me and my body. I swallowed, not knowing what I had just summoned, but still found him utterly sexy. I couldn't help it. I mean, a tall, well built, pale, longer black haired, red eyed, male who you found sexy and wanted you to no end… Wouldn't you?

Once he got close enough, I pulled him in by his tie and kissed him hotly, biting down on his lower lip and assuming dominance over our attachment. He was on the seat next to me at this point, and so I climbed onto his lap, straddling him, deepening the kiss. I snaked my tongue into his mouth and licking around, tasting him as much as I please. Suddenly he began to entwine his muscle with mine, slickened with the mixture of our combined saliva. He then lifted me up, pushing me back against the couch, laying me down. He continued to kiss me, pressing his body against mine, and I could feel something hard, where, low and behold, he had a hard on. I could feel my own shorts getting tighter, and moved myself slowly, stretching my hands up to pull on his hair.

I felt a sudden grip on my own erection and realized Sebastian had taken it into his own hands, and was rubbing it through my pants. I began moaning lowly, being immensely pleasured at the moment, just by his touch.

I continued to kiss him, melting into his touch, pulling his head down lower so I could deepen the attachment further. I continued to taste him, wrapping his muscle in mine. We were locked like this for who knows how long, my own moans escalating from somewhere deep in my thought, because lets face it, this guy was a god with his hand, but I could only want more. I broke apart our lips, and my own breath slightly hurried, I only had one request from him. It hadn't worked last time, but it was worth a try.

"Please Sebastian…Just suck me already…" I said, knowing how bad that probably sounded. But I didn't care, if he could do this with his hand… I just needed to feel his mouth on me.

Sebastian's only response was a quick kiss, before he slowly kissed down my jaw line, tracing down my neck, and stopping just above my collar bone. I could feel him suckling and then a sharp pain, before his began to lick the spot. He had already removed my jacket, and was slowly unbuttoning my shirt, moving his mouth down along with it. As he got down to my chest, I felt him licking a thin line from the center until he mouth was hovering just above my nipple. Suddenly, I felt his mouth on it, as he licked it. One of his hands was playing with my other one, until he switched, paying attention to the one whom he hadn't been before. I moaned lowly before he moved and continued his way down. The speed this had progressed was amazing, although it felt like slow, torturing, hell, and my shorts were about 10x tighter then they were before. He was finally at the edge of them, and he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped me, pulling the shorts down and releasing some of the pressure off of my erection. He slowly peeled down my loose boxers, and after he sucked them off and too the side, I was lying down below him, completely necked, besides my boots, while he was still fully clothed.

Without a word, Sebastian went directly to work. He slowly licked across the tip, following the line of my slit, licking all of the precum from it. He then kissed the tip, before swallowing me whole, and I could feel myself slammed against the back of his throat. **_((Switching to third person and or Sebbys pov for a min… I just can't write this from Ciel's pov. I'm sorry)) _**I swirled my tongue across the stiffened flesh of his cock, licking up all of the fluids. I could hear his moans, volume escalating along with his breathing, as I could feel my own throat begin to vibrate with deep hums of pleasure.

As I reached the top again, I dragged my tongue across the slit once more and was rewarded with my name intertwined with a moan.

"S-Sebastian~." He moaned lengthily, "I- I'm going to cum!" He yelled, allowing me time to get prepared. I swallowed it harshly one last time, and he came with a loud moan. I swallowed the milky liquid with ease, licking all of the excess off of him, cleaning him, before popping the cock out of my mouth.

"How do you do that so well?" He asked me before I stole him mouth, kissing him deeply and then disconnecting.

**_((Back to Ciel's POV))_**

I was surprised at the kiss, but kissed him back, gently lapping at his tongue before the separation. I was still necked, but I found by button down a slid it on, since it was too big anyway, and could cover my ass. I buttoned it up before sitting back down on Sebastian.

"Mmm…. You're so hard right now… I would help you but... My hands are full." I said, stretching my arms behind my back and gripping on his hair, moving my body up and down in a slow, sultry motion.

"Ciel… Please stop. I'm trying not to bend you over and fuck you senseless without your permission." He said, squeezing his fists tightly.

"Mmmm…. But Sebastian~." I moaned his name lowly. "You helped me, so now I wanna help you out…"

"Ciel… I don't think you'd be happy with it, because you would be ripped in half if I went straight to what I wanna do, because I don't think I'd be able to hold myself from going straight forward." He said, taking me off his lap and putting me down on the couch and walking back to the other seat. I instantly crawled over onto the table, slowly on all fours.

"Are you sure you don't want any help…?" I asked, voice low.

"Yes…" He said, obviously suffering. He then stood up abruptly, slapped me in the ass, and then walked to the kitchen.

"I'm getting a drink, would you like anything?" He asked me from the kitchen.

"No." I said, and then mumbled just barely audible, "Just sex on the couch."

"What?" Sebastian asked me, popping his head back in.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I sat on the couch, my legs thrown up and the shirt sliding up. In between my feet I saw a few different things, but one caught my eye the most. I leapt off of the chair, completely ecstatic, and ran over to the bulky grey machine.

"YOU STILL HAVE A SEGA GAME SYSTEM?!" I both screamed and asked him.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Why…?" He asked simply, walking into the room to find me crouched on the floor in front of it, in my wrinkled shirt and boots.

"Because I fucking love this system. What games do you have?" I asked like an enthusiastic little kid.

"Well… Sonic the Hedgehog, Aladdin, Lion King, Sonic 3…"

"OOOOH! SONIC~!" I said, turning around to face him. "Let's play, let's play!"

"Alright, here, let me get it…" He said, turning around and reaching to a shelf, bending over slightly so he could get the game. As he was searching for the game, his ass wiggled in the air a few times, and at that point I was no longer interested in the game, only in that perfect ass he had kept hidden, and now on display. He stood up, prize in hand, giving me the game.

"Here Ciel, go ahead and put it in." He said, not knowing my thoughts.

"Don't mind if I do…" I purred. I leaned over and pushed the game in harshly, sticking my ass in the air and grunting slightly.

"No need to be so rough with it." He said simply.

"But that's how I like it Sebastian~…" I lengthened the word, turning my face to him and giving a wink. I pressed the power button and waited for it to load, the trademark "Sega~" tune passing by. The game screen popped up, and I clicked start, and selecting two player.

"Why don't you play with me Sebastian?" I asked, twirling the controller by the cord. He took it out of my hand and selected knuckles before pressing start.

"Ah… You know, I have the oddest pairings for this? Such as Sonic and Knuckles." I smiled, looking over at him.

"Oh, well, he seems to not fit… In Sonics self." He said easily. I guess this was his attempt. Then I realized I had guessed wrong. Directly after he Leaned back, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his perfect chest and then running his hand through his hair, _'Him, I see you decided to play along~.' _ I thought, my eyes only leavening the pale flesh to look at his crimson eyes and beautiful face. Then I heard Sonic scream in pain, signifying I had died.

"Hey, that's cheating." I hummed, sitting myself on his lap.

"What? But all I did was get hot, and adjust myself to be comfortable." He said, slightly bucking his hips, or more like his hard dick, into me, when he said adjust.

"Hey, don't do that~." I purred teasingly, stroking his head encouragingly.

"What this?" He asked, bucking himself again, this time a little harder.

"Yes that."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't like that." He began. "How about I do it in your mouth?"

"Hmmm… Sounds tasty." I whispered into his ear, leaning my head back. "Now let's finish this damn game." I said, pressing continue on the controller.

We raced through the levels, him on top while I was on bottom.

"It seems you get to top today, hm..?"

"It seems to be. You won't be topping any time soon though, I hope you know." He said, giving me a wink. As the games progressed, I stopped teasing him, and I began trying to beat him, and he did the same.

"You're going to be fucked, by me." He said simply, although I could hear a slight tone of want coming from him. My guess was he hadn't forgotten what I said about 20 levels earlier, although I hadn't myself.

"Can we play your play station next…? I wanna play tekken~!" I whined.

"Lets. So we can see who beats the shit out of whom." He said.

**30 minutes later…**

"HAH! I beat you TWENTY TIMES in a _row_!" I yelled, laughing at the same time.

"Maybe so, but I believe that means game times over…" He began, a sly smirk crossing his face. He turned off the play station and turned to me, half crawling half-way to me and then stopping, and a look I didn't recognize in his eyes.

"Now what was that you said about it sounding tasty?" He questioned mockingly.

I swallowed harshly; know he had for sure remembered.

* * *

**-To be Continued…**

* * *

**_AN; Hey guys~! I'm really sorry for yet another short chappy, I really wish there were more, but I have to go to the airport and catch my flight, and I own no laptop. I will soon though~! I hope… Dx So I must say good bye until next week I think… I'm really sorry. I'll also give you more updates on everything and anything later. But for now all I can say is this;_**

**_TO EVERYONE WHOS SENT ME THOSE MESSAGES AND REVIEWS AND EVERYTHING, THANK YOU SO MUCH. I just wanted to make sure I let you know I would never let an ass whole like that get me down. I love you so much omg._**

**_AND TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING I FUCKING LOVE YOU ALL. GAHDFGJMNSKLDGDFKG. AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT._**

**_Well. Good night and good bye too all of you._**

**_Until next time in~_**

**_THE UNDERTAKERS MAID CAFÉ~! _**


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN; Hi there guys! I haven't been updating as of late, and I apologized, and the chapters I owe at this point is like 5, I'm so so so so sooo sorry about that. I won't have time to write them all right now, but I will work harder to update again. My Saturdays are fuller, as I usually have homework on Fridays and tennis on Saturday. But I really have been procrastinating on tumblr a lot more. I'm so sorry. But today, between tennis and bleach at 12 am, I will try to complete 2 chapters if writers block and siblings wanting the computer and this project don't try and eat all the time first. And Sundays I have been cleaning all day, and then dragged somewhere that I don't get home until I need to sleep. So I really do apologize.**_

_**REPLY TO STEAMPUNK KIMONO~:**_

_**Hi! Thank you so much for your review, I'm so glad you like my story so much~! Thank you so much, I love when I hear any of those things and all at once? GOD THE FEELS. JUST SO MANY FEELS. SHHH- SHIT! No. But this is not perfect; it's so far from it I just can't fathome it ever being close to perfect. I'm so in love with you right now though. Like, thank you so much, I love you forever more, and thank you for taking time out of your beautiful schedule to review on this. Like shit. Omg. I wanted to PM you the moment I read your review, but you disabled them :'c so I had to make this all public and feel like I'm being a bitch to everyone else soo…..**_

_**TO ALL YOU OTHER AMAZING ASS MOTHERS OF DUCKS WHOM ENJOY THIS CRAP OF A TALE:**_

_**XDFSZBDFJVNSDNBJKNMAVSNVJLDB NVKNSDAKCVNHBKJNDLCSNDJKVSNJ DCFNSJKFNVJSNDVJ,DBFKVNZXM,CVNSDJKBHVJSKGHDJKBNJKCXFHDH FNJKVBDHNJKFJKN BJKDFHUJNJBNDJKFBHJKDHNVJDXN VJKXBHKG,BZGKSZHGJSDNFKLJHDZFJKNJKLSD GVNKDJBGSNFM,SDBGEG HOLY JEASUS CHRIST ALL MY FEELINGS, IF YOU GUYS EVER SAW HOW I REACT AT YOUR TINIEST REVIEW, COMMENT, FOLLOW, AND FAVEORITE, YOU WOULD THINK I WAS SUCH A FREAK. But then again, I'm sitting at a computer, writing an authors' note as a prelude to my story, talking to you as if your with me, or able to respond to me right away. But I love you all so much, and I hope and love that you enjoy this story. I love you all so much that I legitimately can't sleep at night, because I left you in the dark about whether or not Ciel will actually suck Sebastian off. Well, I have ideas now, so I will write like there's no tomorrow~! I LOVE YOU, GOOD BYE FOR NOW~!**_

_**WARNING: CAHPTER MAY BE TRIGGERING.**_

* * *

**-Chapter 15**

* * *

I bit my lower lip, Nervous and unsure of what I should do. I was sitting only about 2 feet from him, and as I stared into his eyes, I could see that he still wanted me desperately. I swallowed again, as he slowly began to speak in a low, sultry voice.

"So are you going to come over here, or not?" He said, almost in a demanding tone.

I stared at him, before covering up my small bit of fear with my mask, full of lust and desire. I mean, it wasn't a total lie. My eyes became shadowed with my confidence and burned with my own intense need, as I slowly made my way to him, crawling on all fours. As I got closer, I slid my hand down his chest and stopped at his growing mound, groping it before I climbed on his lap and straddled him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I lowered my head to his ear and wrapped my tongue around the shell of it before whispering hotly against his ear.

"Mmmm…. You're this hard already…? Maybe you don't really need me huh?" I licked my lips, smirking at him.

"Hmm, no, I'd prefer you getting that taste you wanted." He whispered into the ear available to him. I lowered my head further, to be just below his ear, where I began trailing soft kisses down to his neck, I stopped when I found a soft spot, and I bit down, drawing a small amount of blood, and winning a small sound from the man whose blood I was now licking off of his neck. I sucked on it and then lapped at the spot a few more times, leaving a large purple bruise on his neck.

"Did you have to do that…?" He asked me, as I began to make my way to his lips, I Smirked against his skin before I kissed him, forcing my tongue inside of his mouth and pouncing on his warm muscle.

I locked my arms in their place, pulling him closer to me. He reacted to me quickly, and wrapped his tongue around mine, and I allowed him to take the dominance, his snake-like tongue sliding into my mouth, as hi began to lick around it. I felt his hands sliding lower onto my back, both finally landing on my ass. He began squeezing and playing with it, causing me to moan into our attachment. I could feel my face heating up incredibly fast and I began to pull at his air, pulling him closer, and keeping my fingers entangled inside of his raven black locks.

He began massaging my tongue with his and I slowly moved myself around on his lap, lightly grinding into him, but going down harder as time passed. I could hear his soft groans from inside his thought, and I felt him getting harder, the entire time, we never separated for a breath, and he began to move his hands to the inside of my pants.

My moans only became more moistened with the lust, as we continued with this. He then broke the kiss, whispering into my lips.

"You marked me, it's my turn now~." He almost demanded, ad he removed his mouth from mine, and moved to my neck, finding a spot by my collar bone. He latched on harshly.

"Aagh-mmmmmnmeh~…." I began as a scream from the initial pain, but when his licks and sucks came, transferred into a moan. "Nnnhh…. Sebastian…."

When his lips left my skin, I could see the edge of the large purple welt on my skin.

"Did you have to make it so big? I have work tomorrow~!" I asked him.

"And so do I." He smirked at me. At that, an idea came into my head.

"Hmmm…. I think I'll give you a little dance Sebastian~." I called to him, standing up and walking to his computer. I put on Toxic by Britney Spears, and listened for a minute, letting the music flow through my body.

_Baby, can't you see?  
I'm calling a guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous, I'm fallin'_

At the first word, I spread my lips open, dropping to the ground and coming back up, draping my hand in a weak point at him, before bringing both hands to my collar, tugging at it and then falling back. I began a slow, sultry walk to him, the chorus line almost there;

_Too high, can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?_

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under

I twisted my body, my back slamming against his body, him now standing and catching me too him. I slid down word, dragging my ass across his member, which was now getting more aroused, before slowly dragging myself back up, swirling my but at 'Do you feel me now?' I flipped myself to face him by the next line, lightly touching our lips quickly, and sliding back down with my hands feeling his sides.

I touched my lips to the hardening mound when she sung '…the taste of a poison paradise' instantly coming back up, keeping my hands on him, before turning and giving a small spin, bent my head back sharply, bending my body backward, and then coming back up, walking back to him again. I repeated the pervious chorus motions, and then gave a quick thrust to him, before turning completely from him, going onto my hands and slowly bringing my legs over, landing on them skillfully, once turned from him, I gave a sharp turn, took a step to him, and then grabbed his tie, pulling him the rest of the way, and licking the inside of his mouth.

_Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now_

As the last phrase played, I bent back, my hips never leaving his, before coming back up, licking his ear and whispering the last word in his ear, "_I think I'm ready now~._" Before kissing him hotly, our tongues slipping against each other and errections grinding, my clutching his tie, pulling him harshly down.

I suddenly broke the kiss, dropping to my knees before him and unzipping his pants, and pulling them down a bit, the black boxers tenting. I nipped at the tip of it, through the cloth and left a wet spot, heating him further.

"Feed me Sebastian~." I moaned quietly. He simply nodded his head and began removing his boxes, a job quickly made of it, as they dropped with his pants. I took the engorged shaft in my hand and kissed it before licking it, and then taking it in my mouth, letting my jaw drop so I could take it in my mouth. I swallowed, deep thoughting it, and began slowly making my way back up it, licking the underside. When I finally reached the tip again, I dragged my tongue over his slit, whipping most of the pre-cum away. I took him in my mouth again, swirling my tongue down to the base and back up again, lidding my eyes at his taste. Small moans were coming from the two of us. Once I reached the tip, I gave a small nibble to it, and then swallowed him again. As I came back up, I began to tighten and then loosen my lips around his engorged shaft.

"G-god, Ciel…" Sebastian moaned above me. I felt his hand against the back of my head, grabbing my hair, his grip tightening every now and then.

"Ciel, I'm going to cum." He said, his grip tightening once more, before the fluids shot into my mouth. I heard a sharp moan coming from him. I swallowed every last drop of him, and then began to like him clean.

"Mmmm… Sebastian, you taste so good~." I moaned, kissing his member once more before standing up. I held his shoulders and kissed his lips, licking his mouth.

"You sure like using your tongue… And are good at it." He whispered the last words into my ear, before nibbling it. My ears were a sensitive place. I took in a sharp breath, and all the sudden, I was in the complete darkness. Suddenly, a blinding light flashed.

I was surrounded by another memory. Almost as if it were a giant movie, playing in front of me. There were more sirens blaring. Everything looked foggy. I could hardly tell my left from my right, but all I could see were people; nurses…?; hovering above me. It was blindingly bright, and everything was white, besides the peoples clothing. They were a mint blue or green type color. What the hell was going on? I looked about 13-15 years old again. I felt a sharp pain in my arms and hips, and it hurt to move at all, and when I looked down, all I could see was blood. But suddenly, I couldn't see myself anymore; I was staring at the ceiling. It was so bright… I closed my eyes but was slapped awake. My mom? What in the actual FUCK? I groaned and then I heard one of the men screaming at her.

"Ma'am! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO THAT FOR.? YOU CAN'T SLAP HIM LIKE THAT AFTER THAT TYPE OF BLOOD LOSS, IT WOULD MAKE THE BLOOD RUSH THERE, AS LITTLE AS THERE ALREADY IS." The first nurse yelled.

"HE WAS CLOSING HIS EYES! HE CAN'T DO THAT!" She screamed. I felt sudden warmth over my eye after that, over whelming the sting of the rest of the slap. The inside of my eye was screaming just as much as much as my wrist. I could feel the weird heat over my eye, spreading across my face.

"JEFF, WE NEED SOME FUCKING GAUZE, THIS KIDS MOM JUST RIPPED HIS FUCKING EYE. HES BLEEDING FROM IT, AND WE NEED TO STOP IT, HE LOST AS MUCH AS IT IS ALREADY!" The second nurse screamed over them. A sharp gasp was heard from the other two.

Suddenly, I wasn't in the overly lit ambulance anymore, I was in my room, a fresh razor in my hand, walking into the bathroom that connected to it. I plopped my body onto the hard, white tile of the floors, and was slumped against the wall. My only thought being _'It'll be easy to clean up and I won't stain the rug…' _

I pressed the cold metal to the skin of my wrists, dragging it across roughly, ripping the skin open, doing this over and over in parallel lines up until my elbow, then I switched hands, putting the slightly bloody tool in my other hand, repeating it to the opposite arm. Once I had both arms bleeding, I took the blade back in my original hand, dragging it across my hips this time, cutting both until there was blood every where. Afterword, I sat there, my arms and sides bleeding out, and I began to feel lighter, and finally felt close to my single goal.

_Death._

Suddenly, it was black again, and I could see myself on the floor in front of Sebastian, I looked as if I had collapsed. Was I finally dead? I don't feel like I died…

I was once again in my body, and I lifted myself slowly, groaning. I shook my head, eyes widening at Sebastian, and how he was looking at me. What had a done? What did I say while I was out? I jumped up and buttoned my clothing, collected my phone, and started at the door.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, I have to go. Bye." I said, almost running to the door.

"Wait Cie-" I heard him call behind me. I had slammed the door and began running back towards the café, breaking into a sprint.

After running about 5 blocks, I slowed down and began walking at a quick pace. I pulled out my phone and dialed Mey-Rin, paying no heed to the time; the clock reading midnight.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Riiiiinnnngggg-._

"Hello?" She answered, sounding confused.

"Mey… Can you pick me up at the café?" I asked her, a sense of urgency lacing my voice.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well… I was at Sebastian's… And I blacked out again, I was flashed into the memory of that night I almost killed myself and became blind in my eye… After sucking him off…" I explained.

"WAIT YOU WENT TO SEBASTIAN'S HOUSE? AND YOU GAVE HIM A BLOWJOB. HOLY FUCK, ARE YOU OKAY? AND OF COURSE I'LL GO THERE RIGHT NOW. HOW FAR ARE YOU?" she practically yelled into my ear.

"No I- I don't think so. But I'm only a block away… I'll have a cigarette and wait for you there…" I said, "Bye." I snapped the phone shut, shoving it in my pocket and jogging the last block there. I pulled out the box of cigarettes and a lighter, sticking a small white stick into my mouth, and brought the lighter to it. The stick lit and I took in a long, much needed drag. I never smoked, but I was desperate.

And desperate times call for desperate measures.

A few minutes later, Mey finally got there, and I flicked the cigarette into a small puddle by the curb. I went around to the passenger side and climbed in.

"Hey, Ciel, are you alright?" She asked me.

"No. But I'd rather not talk about it." I answered, looking out the window.

"Well then maybe you'd like to tell me what you did at Sebastian's house?" She giggled, poking me.

"Well…" I blushed. "We made out, and then he sucked my dick, and then after I came in his mouth we played video games and teased each other sexually, and somehow I ended up saying I was going to suck him, and then I danced for him, and then blew him and blacked out. Then I ran out of his house like a crazy person because I think I said or did something in my sleep having to do with my past… And what I was 'dreaming' about…" I said quickly, never taking a breath. I herd her gasp and she babbled a bunch of jibberish.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDING ME?" She screeched. Her face was all red and her smile was wide. "This may sound odd but…. Did he taste good? HOW BIG WAS HE…?"

"I'm being serious, and he tasted _amazing._ And he was fucking built, he was _huge._ If he had tried to fuck me, I would have been ripped in two!" I laughed. He jaw dropped and she would have been gawking at me if she weren't driving.

"_That_ big? Wow Ciel." Those were the only words she could manage. The rest of the drive went on in silence.

About 10 minutes later, we pulled up to my apartment and I climber out of the car.

"Thanks again for the ride Mey, and being there when I needed yah. If you wanna come and stay the night you can, your pick." I said, bending over to look through the opened door.

"Ummm… No, I think I'll just go home… Good night Ciel, see you at work tomorrow."

"Alright, night, and sleep well." I said, slamming the door shut and walking towards the doors. I went to the back and into the elevator, standing waiting for them to slide open on my floor. I went towards my door, stepping over yet another drunken Aleister, Ash, and even an Angelica.

I unlocked my door and stomped on Ashes hand before going in. I tore my boots off my feet and slammed the door, and as I made my way to the bathroom, stripped off my clothes, and by the time I got there, I was completely undressed, and turned on the hot water. I sat under the hot stream of water for who knows how long before getting out, toweling off, and going to bed, for once having a night without my nightmares. Without my terrors filling my every moment, waking and sleeping, and the horror of my past completely consuming me.

All I could see was darkness, surrounding me.

But it began to suffocate me, and I couldn't breath. I needed air, and of course, I was wrong about not having another nightmare tonight.

Because the sound of her voice resonated in my head, and slowly, like an old film slowly starting, the new memory sputtered to life.

And my mother consumed more of my thoughts, as the nights happenings played over and over again.

"_You're going to need stitches on your arms and hips, you made those pretty deep, and you're lucky to be alive. But you won't be able to see out of your eye again. You're blind in just that one. And you will be staying in the mental health wing for a few months, we need to make sure you will be okay to go home." The doctor spoke to me, making it clear everyone thought I was crazy. Didn't they know I was trying to end my pain? Being dead would end it all. But luckily, I got out early, they thought I was fine. So I decided, 'I'll only make small ones, not as deep, so then, I can soothe myself, but no one will ever know. Perfect.' I got my razors and sicors back and I was right back to cutting. My self harm streak never ending, and for the next few nights, the only nightmares; and daymares, were of my cutting days, I watched myself redo every single cut. And then get made fun of because everyone thought I cut._

_Well…_

_They weren't wrong._

**-To be Continued**

* * *

_**Well. I'm so sorry this is so late, and horribly written…. Guys, I'm sorry. I've recently grown uncomfortable writing things I used to or want to, so the chapters will come slower. I'm so sorry guys. It just takes me longer, because, with the sudden boom of smutt RP'S people do with me, I feel like I'm always writing the same thing, and so I try to make it different. And then its bad. So I will apologize to you guys right now. Also. Until I have more computer time, better writing whatever's and less HW, the chapters will probably end up being shorter by about 1,000 words. Once again, I apologize. I'm really having terrible writers block and I'm kid of struggling right now. I meant to have this out before Halloween as well. I'm sorry it wasn't. I really am letting you guys down a lot huh? Well… yeah. Sorry if this chapter upset anyone, with all the self harm and such. And I will apologize once more for this being like, a month between updates. I love you all, and thank you for sticking with me, and baring with all my ridiculous shit. Good night.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**-Chapter 16**

* * *

All I saw was him leaping to his feet, wide-eyed before sprinting out of my house, boots, pounding against the ground. I grabbed my pants and yanked them up, tucking myself away quickly. As I zipped myself up, I ran toward him, calling after him. I was too late, all I saw was his body disappearing as the door slammed shut. I slumped to the floor, my face in my hands.

"Why the hell did I make him do that?!" I moaned into my hands. I just fucked up my relationship with the one guy I've ever liked since him... And the first neko I seriously wanted, ever fully trusted since my childhood. I knew I shouldn't have... I stood myself up and went to take a shower. As I walked to the bathroom I tore my shirt off, my pants following. I grabbed a fresh, turquoise towel from the neighboring closet. I disposed of my clothes in the basket, my feet falling onto the cold tile of my bathroom. I turned the nob for the hot water until it wouldn't move more, and took off my boxers. I stepped under the steaming stream of water, and let the water run smoothly over my body. I put my head under the stream, soaking my long hair and rinsing my face. I put the shampoo in my hands and began to scrub my scalp, as well as the rest of the raven locks, my thoughts on that first neko I trusted...

_I was only 5-years old when he was born... My mother was a woman who always wore red. Red hair, red lips, red dresses, shirts, and suits. Never another color, for it was what suited her. Then, her sister, Rachel, and her husband... They had a baby. A small, blue haired neko who never seemed like he would survive. Not even a single cold. I liked him; even if he was much younger then me, I found myself with my first crush... It was very miniature, but I knew we would have the same age. He had big, blue eyes and looked like a small kitten almost. And although he couldn't speak, he was sweet from the start._

My aunt loved him as began paying less and less attention to me,began to go insane...she had almost an unhealthy obsession with him...she had stopped speaking to me altogether. She was always there, showing him my affection, the affection i lost. I started to hate him. HIs bubbly laugh,light hearted smile,big eyes always smiling at me...and then she left me, she promised she would come and get me soon,but she never did. Next thing i knew, i was on a plane across the ocean to Japan. It was goodbye to sunny California. Soon I was in an orphanage in Japan. She never came for me like she promised.

I rinsed my hair out and began to wash my body and couldn't help but to think of her. I missed that woman...but by the time I was 18, I went to college, 21, I was graduating top of all my classes, AP courses, banking and accounting obviously. She was a good mother. I rinsed off and climbed into bed after toweling off.

I lie under the covers in the dark, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't stop thinking about her when I started. The story she told me. I drifted off, my dreams filled with my pat life.

"Sebastian...Im so sorry..." her face in front of mine, red, tears streaming from her eyes. Her hair was a mess, and her hands were on my shoulders,elbows bent.

'I...I cant keep you anymore. Im going to live with your Uncle Vincent and Aunt Rachel- and their son. They wont let me bring you...so I have to give you away for adoption." She said , still crying. I must have been 7 years old. I looked down at my thumbs. I always did this when I was nervous. I still do sometimes, but less often. As I looked back at her, eyes pained and saddened as I finally understood, she pulled me into a hug catching me by surprise.

"Im going to send you to Japan, no one in California deserves a beautiful boy like you. But ill come and get you as soon as possible: I swear to it." she said into my ear. The whole scene was a haze, and her voice was a whisper I woke up to.

I slowly opened my eyes, sunlight flooding into the room. I covered my eyes with my arm and groaned. 'I haven't had a dream about her in at least a year. Why now?' I wondered.

I finally decided to get out of bed. The same routine... as always. I brushed my hair. Today I put on a black tank-top that hugged my torso and a pair of whited skinny I walked out i slipped on my sneakers and pulled my black hoodie over my arms. I walked out the door Ciel had slammed in my face only so many hours ago. As I climbed into my car, I tucked my bangs behind my ear and drove to the cafe.

I was there in about ten minutes and pulled into the parking lot. I got out and walked around to the front of the building. The outside doors were mahogany in only slight contrast with the solid black of the inside.

I walked into the cool, air conditioning, and to the podium, where as always, Mey-Rin was working.

" Hello Sebastian~!" she called in her usual cheery voice.

"Good afternoon, Mey." I responded in my usual cool tone.

" Here let me guess, you want ciel?"

" Well, yes,how-well true." I said sheepishly.

She looked at me and slightly giggled before looking at me seriously.

" Well,CIel called me to pick him up last night;he told me what happened. He said he's real sorry, he didn't want to talk to you at first, but I got him to agree. Go to your normal table. I will send him over."she explained to me. I nodded softly.

"Thank you." I said, and began walking to the table. I sat down and leaned back, crossing my legs and watching the door to the back room.

Finally the young blue necko came out, his usual scowl before smiling at me- as per requirement. I stood up slowly and looked at the single blue orb.

" Hey look,I'm really sorry about last night, I shouldn't have-" I was cut off by a kiss being pressed to my lips by Ciel, his eyes closed and wrapping around my neck. I put my arms around his waist and kissed back,closing my eyes,to the empty restaurant.

He pulled back, keeping in the embrace. I stared into his cerulean orb, him staring back into my crimson ones.

"It's not your fault Sebastian...I...I had a break down last night and...well it was a bad memory. I over reacted and ran away like I always do...it's me that should be saying sorry, and I am." He said to me; as i looked into his eyes, I could see the pain deep within them.

"Whats wrong what was it?' I asked him. He closed his eye and looked away.

" Just...just don't worry about it okay? It's nothing." he said. I kissed his cheek quickly.

"Okay don't worry, I understand." He looked up at me, his eyes looking as if her were going to cry and i nodded. I smiled at him and we walked to the table, him in my arms.

I sat him down before sitting back down myself. But it was to no avail. Ciel shot back out of his chair and spoke, no trace of a moment ago left behind.

" Would you like your usual Sebastian?" He asked me, his act back to normal.

" Yes as per usual, I would like you to pick something and sit with me." I smiled at the younger male pulling out a chair and crossing my legs.

"Of course." He turned and strode towards the kitchen. I watched as he gracefully made his way to the kitchen. His hips swaying, his tail doing the same. His deep blue-grey locks bounced as he walked, never moving from the center of the floor; completely perfect.

As his body disappeared behind behind the curtains, I began to think about what would happen... Where would the conversation lead? What if Ciel was only mad at me about what happened last night and only wanted to yell at me? What if... What if he told me I could never see him again?

What if...?

_What if...?_

In the next two minutes I went through every nervous habit I ever had; from tapping my foot to playing with and imaginary lip ring to fiddling with my thumbs. He finally walked out carrying my coffee and a parfait I assumed was for him. He sat the two cups down and then himself in a chair. The younger man ran his fingers through his bangs, combing them out and down with his hands.

"Did you get home safely last night...?" I asked him. He looked up at me as if he were shocked, but quickly returned to normal, juggling the long spoon in between two thin digits.

"Yes, I don't see why your so concerned about it...!" He snapped at me. I leaned in before speaking.

"Well maybe because one minute, you're happily enjoying me, and the next, you're freaking out, pissed at me and running down the street." I said in a hushed voice, slight fury prickling the speech. He blushed slightly at the memory before narrowing his eyes.

"That was not my fault. For some reason, your cum in my mouth made a bad memory resurface." He hissed at me through his teeth.

"Now wait, I thought you weren't mad at me, Ciel." I said, sitting up and calming myself. He looked down at the floor.

"Im not. But it's a lot easier being pissed then scared or sad." His voice got quiet as he averted his gaze, moving his hands from his food to his lap, and his ears going down a bit, causing him to resemble a sad kitten.

"Ciel... Can you please tell me what it was? Even if you leave out details... Please? I love you, and you know you can talk to me, right?" I asked him, bending my head down to look into his eye.

"Yeah... But... I can't... You would stop liking me if I told you..." He mumbled, moving his eye again. He wasn't happy, and I can't be when he isn't. I frowned and walked around, squatting underneath his face, looking up at him into his eye.

"Ciel, nothing, never a single thing, no matter how bad, would make me stop loving you. Love isn't something you just stop feeling for someone, even if you wanted to. And Ciel, I truly love you. I don't know if you feel the same for me, but..." I took his hand in mine, my eyes only leaving his single one too look at his hand when I grabbed it. He looked at me, his eyes beginning to water.

"My parents did." Was all he said before looking away from me again. He pulled his hand out of mine and hugged himself, avoiding the sight of me.

"Ciel, I don't know what was said and done with your parents, but... That has to be the number one most impossible thing I have ever heard." I said, resting my hand on his knee. He looked at me for a moment and sighed.

"Sebastian, you really don't understand... It's not how you may think it is. In fact, it's much worse." This time, his voice wasn't angry, or scared, but filled with absolute content. Not exactly sad, or depressed, but like he had given up, for he's battled far too long, and he was accepting defeat.

"How could I understand if you haven't told me?" I said, my eyes never leaving his face.

"Thats the biggest problem... You wouldn't if I told you." He said, shaking his head, a small, ironic laugh left his lips during the small sentence.

"Well, why don't you try me? I've surprised you before, haven't I?" I asked him, raising a brow.

"Because you will just say I'm over exaggerating or something else like everyone always does-" I cut him off, interrupting him with a comment I would not leave unspoken.

"Ciel, if I were like everyone else, you wouldn't trust me enough to come over last night." I spoke with slight anger laced through my voice. His ears perked up slightly at my changed tone.

"But see, Sebastian, this isn't a matter of trust, it's mind comprehension, it's comfortability... And the only person who knows is Mey-Rin and my parents." He said, turning around and standing up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm not hungry anymore." He straightened his dress and turned, beginning to walk away. I grabbed his wrist and stopped him, he didn't turn to face me, but simply asked me a question.

"What do you want, Sebastian?"

"I never got my kiss." I said. He turned around and rolled his eye as he walked back to me. He lifted himself and pressed a soft kiss to my lips and quickly stormed off once more. I watched as he strode off again, and a moment later, Mey-Rin was making her way to me. I had just taken my cup from my lips when she arrived, and she seemed mad. She hissed through her teeth.

"What did you do?! Ciel looks pissed!" she asked me, anger making me more serious. I raised an eye brow at her.

"What did I do? He freaked out when I tried to ask what happened, and then he accused me of being untrustworthy." I said matter-of-factly. Her gaze softened a small bit and she half-frowned.

"Now I know what's bugging him..." She sighed, "Sorry Sebastian, I had to make sure you didn't do anything to him..." She stood up.

"Wait, Mey-Rin, he said something about you knowing about his family, and why he says they hate him... Could you tell me why? Please?" I asked her, desperate for the information I knew she had. She sighed before speaking.

"I really shouldn't say anything, without asking Ciel first, but he won't tell you himself unless we somehow force him too..." She looked around for other people and then Ciel before continuing. "I'm not going to tell you everything... And I will leave out details as well... But I will tell you enough to satisfy your quarries... Ciels father killed himself and blamed it on Ciel. He was only a young boy and found his father hanging in the basement. His mother caused him to be blind in one eye," Mey pointed at her right eye, "and kicked him out the moment she found out he was gay, blind fury causing her to throw things at him... He still has nightmares and visions of these things daily., and thats why he had run out on you... He had a vision right before he did." She spoke softly and swiftly. I listened intently, and when she finally finished I spoke.

"Really? I feel bad for him..." I said, "Thank you, Mey." I thanked her, put a ten on the table and left, walking to my car.

As I rounded the building, I nearly ran into a homeless person who was tucked away, sleeping on his few possessions, under a ratty blanket. Under normal circumstances, I would have given him money, but I was in too great a rush. As I reached my car, I fished for the keys in my pocket, producing them just before tearing the black door open. I climbed in and jammed the key into the ignition and turned it, the engine roaring to life in the small parking lot, and I tore out, quickly turning onto the busy street.

I sped down the street, an old celtic tune playing, the soft flutes and strong drum beating with a purpose. The music urged me on, the ancient language being sung beautifully as I understood each word. I bared onto the highway, and took the first exit. It was the fastest way to get to my bank, and more important, my computer. I would have to delete my history, but I had to get back to work. I finally pulled into the bank lot, and turned the car off, taking my spot near the entrance and going to my office, I rushed past Claude and William, not even bothering a greeting or status check on the work I had assigned them. My long strides rushed me into my office, and I slammed the door behind me, the blinds flying and rattling against the glass door. I rounded my desk and booted up the old desk top. As it finally hummed to life, I was greeted by the log in page and quickly typed the password. As each character turned to stars, I waited, finally hitting enter. The screen went black, and then a picture of a small black kitten with piercing emerald eyes replaced it, small folder and internet icons popping up all over. I gripped the mouse and clicked the internet shortcut and waited, tapping my foot. _'Common, common... Load faster you piece of shit!' _I mentally screamed at the computer, but of course, it wouldn't help. I waited impatiently, watching the screen for the slightest change.

Finally the internet browser popped up, and covered the picture of the cat, and the home search bar was loaded. I quickly typed Phantomhive and once loaded, it showed over 3 million search results. As I scrolled down the page, I noticed an interesting link, the description telling me it was the correct one.

**VINCENT PHANTOMHIVE: FOUND DEAD**

_Vincent Phantomhive, creator and founder of "Funtom Industries", was found dead on April 17, 1999, having hung himself from the basement ceiling... his son discovered him but had no idea what had happened, reports his wife... "It was all his fault, Rachel." Were his last words to , blaming his son for his suicide._

I clicked it and read through the article, finding and pulling important information and taking notes. And from this one article, I learned both his mother and fathers names, as well as when his father committed suicide, Ciel was 8 years old, and the cruel words that he left behind. I quickly left the article and typed his mothers name, Rachel Phantomhive. The first entry was a facebook, and then multiple articles on her and her husband, along with her son. Pictures upon pictures of a beautiful, young woman with long golden hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin in lovely gowns and other things appeared as well. I clicked on the facebook, although I couldn't get over the fact that I recognized the woman from the earliest years of my childhood, although they were dark and she was cruel.

As the page loaded, I saw the last few comments were left by her. The location, Sacramento, California. But then, I saw a picture of an elegant young woman in all red, and next to it it said Angelina Durless (Madam Red), I recognized the woman instantly and forgot about my web dig. I clicked the name and smiled seeing I was right. It was my mother.

I clicked the message icon and typed a short message to her.

_Hello Mom. Its me, Sebastian... You sent me away to Japan, remember?_

I pressed the send button, and in the same minute, I got a message back.

_Sebastian! I miss you so much, my poor, sweet, darling! I miss you so much! I went back to the agency for you, but they had said you already went to collage, and that they didn't know which one.._

I smiled slightly at he message... So she did still miss me...

_I know.. They told me. How come you didn't come sooner?_

I asked her. It was one thing pestering me since the day I found out. I eagerly awaited the response, though scared of what it might be.

_I- I couldn't... I was still living with Rachel all those years... I- I'm so sorry Sebastian... I thought it would only be a few years... But I relapsed, and 4 and a half became 10._

I sighed, the answer made sense but... I sighed. I didn't want it to be true... I wanted it to be something like "I was afraid to face you after all that time,... I thought you would hate me..." I don't know why I both wanted a reply and not. My heart and mind were twisted.

_Sebastian, you even grew up to be quite a handsome young man! Have you married?_

I smiled at her kind words and question.

_No, I haven't, and thank you... Have you married yet?_

I asked her the same question back.

_Well, thats a shame... Have you at least got a girlfriend? No, neither have I._

_No... I'm actually gay. But I have a man I'd hope to call my boyfriend. But thats a shame mother, you deserve better._

_You are? Well, thats a surprise. But may I ask who this boy is to have gotten your attention?_

_Ciel._

That instant she logged off, giving me no response. I found her... Finally found her, and now she was lost. I decided I needed to press on with my search, so I googled Vincent. As I searched, I found A facebook that read "RIP Vincent Phantomhive. April 17, 1999, 4:53 pm discovery." I found an army of business affairs posted along the scroll. But second to top, I found one personal post.

_"I have the rope I have the plan... Now tie a noose and be done with you bastards."_

The top post was not done by him, but his wife. I can only imagine the grief.

I went back to google and searched through article after article, my notes becoming more and more detailed. multiple pages of notes. Soon I decided to go through Rachel's once more. Nothing was much help, but, I found out more of his parents. Leading on nothing of his past. Then I saw something. An article on Ciel and Rachel themselves, 8 years after Vincent's suicide.

**PHANTOMHIVE WIDDOW THROWS OUT 16-YEAR-OLD SON FOR SEXUALITY**

I clicked instantly, seeing that when Ciel was 16, he was violently kicked out by his mother for being gay. She was reported to have thrown things at him. Most shattering or landing with heavy thuds, when he admitted to her that he was gay. He was teased at school due to being homosexual, and ran-away to an "unknown location".

I understand only a fraction of what happened.

I went back to Rachel's facebook and saw a post on top from last night.

_"I found the little faggot. He's been hiding in Japan this whole time."_

**-To Be Continued**

* * *

_**AN; GUYS I AM SERIOUSLY THE SORRIEST PIECE OF LIVING SHIT THAT CAN POSSIBLE LIVE ON THIS PLANET. IVE HAD SO MUCH HOMEWORK OR OTHER SHIT, AND IVE BEEN TALKING TO THIS GIRL (AN ACTUAL, LIVING, LOVE INTEREST GUYS!) AND HAD LIKE, NO SPARE TIME. THIS HAS SERIOUSLY BEEN WRITEN SINCE THE END OF THE FIRST WEEK OF JANUARY. BUT I NEVER HAD ANYTIME TO TYPE IT, AND THERE HAVE BEEN LITTERALLY A STAND STILL ON REVIEWS, SO NO KICKS IN THE ASS TO FUCKING WRITE. AND IM SORRY, BUT THE NEW YEARS CHAPTER IS OBVIOUSLY CANCELLED. ITS LITTERALLY AN ENTIRE THING IN MY HEAD, I KNOW WHERE AND HOW I WANT IT TO END BUT NO TIME TO WRITE... I'm really sorry guys... Like... I'm such a discrase... But I seriously almost relapsed guys... Okay... I don't think I told you before, but I self-harmed... I... I finally stopped when I hurt myself the worse on Thanksgiving, and then January 10th, I fucked up and my mom was driving me mad to the point that I was scratching so I wouldn't cut... But then broke skin. Before that, the computer broke, so now I no longer have Microsoft Word to correct grammar and count my words. So I just spent the majority of my day and night writing this... NO HOMEWORK THIS WEEKEND! I am so tiered right now... Its 1:30 in the morning... So... Yeah! Apologies from the worse human being to ever exist!**_

_**A REPLY TO A REVIEW FROM **__**Ade2819**_

_**YOU NOTICED. Thank you so much for the review, and yes, it is based off of Maid Sama! I'm so glad you noticed. I kinda took that idea and melded it to something with Black Butler and voila! You have UMC! Thanks again!**_

_**OKAY GUYS! SO. That was chapter 16. Please review. I love you guys. Bye!**_


	17. RE: Undertakers Maid Cafe Hiatus

_**AN; I would really like to apologize for not updating the story in such a long period of time. As you may or may not know, I have been struggling with myself since the beginning of this story, and lately, I've gotten sick due to stress. Updates have stopped coming out, and, honestly, my life has only gotten worse. I've really been having a hard time and have no ideas for the story, or I don't know how to start, or I just don't have any time anymore. Even over winter and spring breaks, I couldn't write because I was traveling back east (where I'm from) and had no laptop. But I just got one, maximizing writing time for during trips. I really want to try to get out another chapter by the end of next month, but if I miss that dead line, I'm really sorry. Recently I'e been over loaded on more homework then before, and have projects thrown at me left and right, not to mention I have to take the STAR test (a state standardized test) on things I never learned due to not living here at the end of May. If not by then, then in the summer, I will shit out as many chapters as possible between cosplay making, AX (Anime Expo), my friend visiting, and going to my real dads. Not to mention I'm in the weirdest fucking shapes of love triange-to-square-to-pentagon-to-square-to-triangl eagain... I'm so sorry, I really am like, I like writing this so much but I can't and just njdfxvfdsrlkfmedlkfmvvlzx... But also started another fic, although it won't be put out until it is 1000% done... ONce agan I'm really sorry and I know I don't tell you anymore buuuuuuut I love you! *heart* *hugs* *kawaii sparkles***********_

_**Some of you have already received this message, I'm really sorry guys but I got lazy. Everyone who is reading this, please PM me anything you want to say, only because, in the event you want to post a review when I post the real chapter, you can.**_

_**ALSO:::::::: THIS DOES NOT MEAN I'M STOPPING THE STORY. IN A WAY, IT'S ON HOLD FOR A LITTLE BIT. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience... I love you all so much.**_

_**-Nadia**_


End file.
